RWBY: Cost of the Creed
by Dappere
Summary: Early 19th century London, a time of intrigue and subterfuge. Ruby Rose led a simple life with her loving family, until one fateful night. After losing some of those closest to her, Ruby is thrust into a life of violence and adventure. A life of Assassins and Templars.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby knocked on the heavy oak door. The door knocker was crafted to appear as a silver dragon, the symbol that the Lie family often used. The door was answered by a man dressed in dark green suit; he smiled as he saw Ruby. "Ruby come in, let's get you out of the rain"

"Thanks Ren"

"What brings you here tonight Ruby", Ren graciously taking Ruby's wet umbrella.

"Mother told me your ships brought in one of my father's packages; she said it was supposed to arrive today". Ren frowned, scratching his head in confusion.

"I haven't heard anything of this, but I will go ask my father, please help yourself to some tea while you wait". Ren rushed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Ruby poured herself a small cup of tea, delighting in some biscuits that accompanied the tea.

A few minutes passed before Ren returned. Worry was written on his face and his posture had visibly straightened. Ruby rose as he approached, "Is something wrong Ren, you look like you have something on your mind?"

"No it's fine; father said that the delivery has been delayed. Apparently General Ironwood has closed the ports for some reason or another. He wrote a letter explaining the situation; your mother would probably very much like to see it"

"Oh, sure, I will get it too her immediately"

"Good, good. Be careful out there Ruby, the streets of London are not kind at night"

"pppffft, don't worry Ren I will be fine"

"Of course, but just keep it in mind". Ren presented her with her umbrella, handing over the sealed letter in the process. With a hug goodbye, Ruby left. Ren's words made Ruby move that little bit faster, while Ruby would very likely be fine as she was in a nicer part of town, there was serious concern behind Lie's words. Her nervousness caused her to take more than one wrong turn, and soon she was certain that she would be late getting home.

The streets of London were slick with the recent rain, the sound of carriages travelling across the uneven cobblestone the only sound present in the dark night. Ruby walked down these streets, rushing underneath a black umbrella, desperate to get home. Her mother would be fretting; she would no doubt call the constabulary and send them on a search after her. She hated being the cause for worry especially when it was her mother, more so when father was not there to temper her. Her father had left on important business, heading out into the countryside with her sister. Ruby's father, Taiyang Xiao Long was a fairly prominent trader, hailing from Hong Kong he had set up an enterprising business transporting goods from Europe to the East.

He met Summer Rose on one of his journey's to London. They had hit it off immediately and were soon wed. Ruby's sister, Yang, was the result of a previous marriage of Taiyang's. Yet they had made a wonderful family, Summer had well and truly accepted Yang, and it was not long before Ruby was born.

So far Ruby had lived a simple life. She had received a good education thanks to her father's success, and now helped her father with some of the company's work. The Lie family had been a long-time ally of the Xiao Long Trading Corporation; they often assisted each other with various trading expeditions. Lie was one of Ruby's closest friends due to their family's exposure to each other.

Ruby arrived hastily at her house, a small two story building surrounded by a simple garden and an iron wrought fence. To Ruby's surprise there were no lights on in the building, at this hour her mother would usually be reading in the salon. Ruby approached the house carefully, a strange feeling in her gut prompting her sudden need to act cautiously. Creeping through the gardens Ruby saw nothing out of place. She knocked softly at the door, resting an ear against the cold wood. She heard shuffling from inside, followed by a soft metallic clicking. The door burst open, inside stood a dishevelled woman, holding a pistol. "Mother what's wrong, it's me"

"Oh Ruby, come inside quickly. Oh thank god you're here I was so worried", Summer brought Ruby into a tight hug, one that would rival Yang's.

"Mum, I need to breathe", Summer released Ruby and quickly shut the door behind her. "Mum, what's going on, why are we here in the dark, why do you have a pistol, what's going on?"

"Something is very wrong dear, I got a message from you father. Head downstairs, to the basement, stay there until I come for you ok"

"Mum, what's going on, what's wrong"

"Not now, there is too much to explain. Please just go downstairs, don't come up unless I come for you". Ruby looked into her mother's eyes, the silvery orbs, much like her own, spoke of desperation. Ruby nodded, her mother was serious. She raced downstairs, her mother closing the door behind her. Encapsulated in darkness Ruby waited, fearful of the strange events that were happening. _What is happening, why does she have a pistol?_ The thoughts raced around her head, she had many questions. In the darkness she managed to find a somewhat comfortable seat.

Nervously she waited in the basement for what seemed like a year. She started to drift off to sleep, before she was brought back by the sound of broken glass. She sat upright, listening intently. Upstairs she heard the sounds of commotion, the tumble of furniture, shouts in the night. Then the deafening sound of a gunshot, the smell of black powder drifting down into the basement. Another shot rang out, this time Ruby knew it was from directly outside the basement door.

For while there was no more noise, and then only the sounds of muffled of talk. Ruby was frozen in fear; she could hear someone trying to break into the basement. In the near pitch black darkness Ruby began scrambling for some sort of weapon. There was little down in the dark that Ruby found, her family were merchants, not soldiers. If by chance or otherwise she came upon something that felt sharp, something that felt like a blade. It was not very sharp, obviously dulled from age, yet its blunt nature made it possible for Ruby to grasp it, as there appeared to be no handle. With knife like weapon in hand Ruby hid in the corner of the room, her back against the wall.

The sound of the doors lock being smashed broke her quiet focus. She could hear someone take steps down towards her. "Now where are they, they have got to be around here somewhere", the voice was male, with an indignant and condescending air to it.

"Mr Torchwick, hurry up down there someone is sure to have heard those gunshots"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. If that bitch didn't give me any trouble things would have been much quieter". Ruby fumed with rage, they were talking about her mother. Ruby sprung from her hiding spot as the man called Torchwick stepped into the basement. She lunged at him, wielding the scrap of metal that resembled a knife blade. The man wore a simple suit, white in colour, and completed with a bowler hat adorned with a red feather. He moved with speed and intercepted Ruby's furious stab with his cane. Unfazed by the attack, Torchwick followed his block with a swift punch to Ruby's gut, knocking the wind out of her. With a flick of his cane he sent Ruby's weapon flying. Ruby tried to throw a punch, but yet again he easily parried the blow. He kicked Ruby's feet out from under her. Ruby groaned in pain as she tried to scramble away from Roman.

"Hey there little Red, seems like mummy left us a little present down here after all"

"Go…to…hell", Ruby sucking in deep breaths between her words.

"Ah this one has a little fight in her. Just like her mother, and just like your mother, you will have to die". Torchwick raised his cane, revealing a hollow end. Roman cocked the flint hidden at the top of the cane. Ruby slowly realised the cane's horrible second use. "See ya Red".

She shut her eyes, awaiting the cold embrace of death. A shot once again sounded in the night, yet Ruby was not dead. "What the hell was that?" Torchwick turned looking back upstairs, forgetting Ruby. Ruby pounced, jumping to her feet and planting a kick in between Torchwick's legs. He groaned as he fell to his knees. "Little bitch". Ruby raced past him and up the stairs, she had to get out of the house; she had to go to the constables.

Ruby ran through the hallway, desperately trying to escape. She stumbled over a slick surface, landing on her hands and knees. She looked back at what had caused her fall. Her mother lay motionless, her skin a sickly pale white, her eyes lifeless. Her blood pooled around her, staining the carpet that lined the wooden floors of the house. Ruby fought back sobs, unable to look away from her mother's corpse. She sat staring into her mother's glassy eyes, a single tear spilling from her eyes, choking back a wave of emotions. Then she heard movement, it seemed that Torchwick had recovered. Ruby whispered her last goodbyes before returning to her escape. Her eyes watering as she held back her tears, she ran.

The salon was a mess, the couch lay upturned, the body of one of Torchwick's goons lay bleeding over top it. The coffee table was split in two and broken glass littered the carpet from the smashed window. However all these things were overshadowed by the duel taking place out in the garden. Two of Torchwick's goons lay dead as the third engaged a girl, not much taller than Ruby. She wore white, and wielded a rapier that sent the goon tumbling. Her blows were swift, graceful and ultimately deadly. Her rapier breached the defences of the goon and slid through the man's throat without resistance.

Ruby watched as the man fell to his knees, gargling blood. The woman turned to her, her face seeming to scream a warning, eyes looking beyond her. Ruby spun, Torchwick's cane levelled at her from down the hall, "You have been a bad girl little Red". The cane fired and Ruby stumbled over the ruins of the coffee table, clutching her stomach. She barely felt the warm liquid ooze from her body. In a flash of movement the girl in white was in front of her, rapier poised to strike Torchwick. Words which Ruby could not discern were spoken, and Torchwick lunged at her saviour. Her vision flickered and she only caught glimpses of the fight. Somehow Torchwick escaped, the girl in white had fought him off and was now trying to drag her out of the house. Another woman, this time clad in black approached and started helping move Ruby. She remembered calling out for her mother, for Yang, for her father. Then only flashes as she faded to and from unconsciousness.

* * *

Ruby awoke suddenly, a great soreness in her stomach and a deep aching in her back. She felt lightheaded and weak as she tried to rise out of the bed. It took her some time before she could comfortable raise herself and try to ascertain where she was. The bed she had woken in was large, big enough for three people, the sheets were fine linen. Around the bed, attached to the large frame, were a series of curtains that gave Ruby a measure of privacy. She looked down at what she was wearing, shocked to find that her usual corset and dress had been replaced with a loose hanging white shirt and baggy brown trousers. She lifted the shirt to find a series of bandages wrapped around her stomach.

She stood slowly, groaning with effort as her wound sent bolts of pain through her body. Stumbling through the wall of curtains Ruby found herself in a large open room. The room looked like a large cellar, or storehouse. However instead of goods it was made to seem like a living quarters, complete with a fireplace, lounge setting and a large round table. Soft carpets made tracks around the room, softer under foot than the cold grey stone. Ruby approached the fireplace seeking warmth, while there were no windows to let a breeze travel through the cellar, a chill still permeated the air.

The fireplace was a wonderful construct of marble, simple figures carved into the marble gave the fireplace a distinct aura of ancientness. At the centre of the mantel piece a large symbol similar to the letter A, it was the central and most dominant carving on the fireplace. Ruby's hands traced the cold stone; the symbol was oddly familiar in her mind. The quiet of the cellar was broken by the sound of a slamming door. Ruby twirled towards the sound, the action causing her wound to ache. Slowly she set herself down on one of the lounges; desperately she searched the room for some sort of weapon. Her eyes could find none; it would seem that she was at the mercy of whoever had brought her here.

The girl in white came down the stairs. She appeared flustered, stomping her way down the winding staircase. Ruby could make out her features much better now, her long white hair tied into a slightly off centre ponytail. Her face was pale, her eyes a piercing blue, a scar ran down her left eye. She wore a simple outfit that consisted of a tight white jacket that appeared to be padded slightly and a short dress over the top of simple white trousers. She wore heavy boots, accented with a dark blue, as was most of her attire. A rapier remained at her side, the same one she had been using at Ruby's home.

"Your awake finally, how is your wound? We were worried about you for a little while but it seems you have pulled through". Ruby's voice would not come, she tried to speak, but all that came was a quiet squeak followed by a whimper. The girl stood a few feet away from her, having frozen in her tracks. Ruby broke down crying, each sob reigniting the pain in her wound, causing even more tears. The girl in white simply stood, wincing with each sob. She tried to embrace the crying girl but was unable, her insecurities preventing her from getting any closer. Ruby crawled into a ball, and she let it out. Her mother was dead; she had seen it with her own eyes, her lifeless face forever imprinted on her mind. Eventually she felt a soft hand on her shoulder; the girl had sat down next to her, shushing her softly. "My name is Weiss, I'm here to help".


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet smell of food filled Ruby's nostrils, slowly pulling her away from her dreams. She had dreamt of her mother again. For the last three days ruby had sat in the cellar, she had eaten, slept, dreamt and mourned. Weiss had visited frequently, bringing her news and food, and slowly beginning the process of explaining. Ruby didn't know much, she had barley been able to process what she did know, but she was starting to understand why her Mother died.

She had been an Assassin, a member of a secret order thousands of years old. While this order did actively assassinate targets, its main purpose was to protect mankind. Its enemy, the Templar, were a similar order, yet instead of praising freedom and choice, they sought control and power. The Templar's had sent men after her Mother, for what reason, Ruby and Weiss did not know.

Ruby took the soup from Weiss, who offered pleasant greetings as well as food. The two found themselves sitting opposite each other beside the fireplace

"Ruby I know it's been a difficult few days, but we need to talk about what happened on that night". Weiss watched the younger girl intently as she dug into her soup, she had been quiet the last few days, but Weiss believed the crying had finally stopped. "What do you want to know?" Ruby's voice quiet and distant,

"Well, did you hear any names, did you hear what they were looking for?"

"Torchwick"

"Hmm?"

"The man you fought, the one who got away. His name was Torchwick."

"Torchwick, I will have to look into that name. Anything else, like why they were there."

"Letter, I was to deliver a letter to my Mother."

"I remember the letter, we found it tucked into your corset, my Father took it,"

"I need it, please get it back Weiss. I need to know what caused this!"

"The letter might contain nothing, or it might lead you to the answers. What will you do, if you find the answers?"

"I have to see my Sister and my Father, make sure they are okay. Then I need to kill Torchwick". The last part startled Weiss; she had not heard words so filled with malice, except from herself after Winter died. She had not expected such words from the little girl that had spent the last three days crying herself to sleep. She had looked so innocent; she had truly been that innocent. But that was gone now, Weiss could see the anger and unshaking resolve in her silver eyes. "I will get you that letter, and like I said, I will help you"

"Why?"

"Because not long ago I lost someone I loved, I understand the need for justice". Weiss left Ruby to eat, she now had things to see too. She dreaded this, and knew it would be met with fierce resistance. She approached her father's study; the double doors looming over her. She took a deep breath and burst through the doors, her father looked up from his desk. The room bore a similar fireplace to the one in the cellar, whereas down there the walls were grey stone, here they were lined with books. His desk was a mess of paper and his face a mask of annoyance. "Weiss, I remember specifically teaching you to knock."

"I'm sorry father, but there is a lot on my mind, I need to speak with you,"

"I'm listening"Weiss gulped, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Father I need your assistance in finding the man who killed Summer Rose."

"Torchwick is being dealt with; I have sent some people to find him,"

"You know his name then"

"We have for some time, I have been watching him" Weiss stood Confused for a moment,

"Why didn't you warn Ms Rose?"

"We tried, but were apparently too slow." Her father's indifference sparked anger within Weiss,

"Yes, you were. Where is Torchwick then, it is long past the time where he should have been dealt with"

"You will not go after him child. I am using him to get closer to the Templar leaders, they remain anonymous, but now they have made a direct move against us. They have begun to show their hand, and so we must start playing ours"

"You make it sound like Ms Rose's life was a fair trade"

"In a way it was, Summer Rose was a fine Assassin, but she left that life behind. In the end she was of little use to me". The coldness of her father's words further fanned the flame of Weiss' rage.

"How dare you! There is a girl down there who has just lost her mother and you sit here and insult her. Father she needs to be trained, she needs our help, she has a right to demand justice for what has been done to her." Her father's eyes darkened, he rose from his chair, discarding his papers.

"Silence yourself girl, you know nothing of this struggle. That girl has lost her mother, but I have lost a wife and a daughter. I have buried friends. I did not rise to head of this order without sacrifice, and I will not hear an insolent child belittle me. I don't have time or resources to spare in order to train her, she is weak, and she is too young. If you have not noticed the Templars are hunting us now, I don't have the energy to waste into helping your friend find vengeance. Sacrifices have to be made, and you have to live with them"

"You trained me when I asked to hunt for Winter's killer; I was not much older than her. She is stronger than you think, so why would you train me and not her?" Weiss' father furrowed his brow and pinched his temple. "Because you are a Schnee, you did not spend time mourning after your sister's death, you moved forward. You must move forward, without hesitation, that is what being an Assassin is about"

"Just because you didn't see my tears doesn't mean they weren't real. I spent months mourning her, I barley slept. I put everything I had into training, because if I didn't distract myself I would have broken down!" Weiss felt the familiar sting of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Then you are weaker than I thought." The coldness of the words hurt more than any blow that Weiss had ever received.

"If you will not train her, then I will."

"Ha! You have barley finished your own training and here you are trying to teach others. Do whatever you wish, but do not let it get in the way of your work"

"It will not"

"Good, now leave me in peace". Weiss stormed out of the office, she could hear her father's words as she left, "When the girl dies because of your failures, let it be on your head."

* * *

"Come on Ruby it's time we got serious" Weiss stated as she entered the cellar. She threw Ruby a training sword, the heavy wooden weapon slipping in between her fingers. She quickly picked it up, "Are you sure? My wounds are still a little sore,"

"You have been recovering for a week now; we have done all the theoretical work we can for the time being. You need to test your muscles"

"If you say so." Ruby had in truth already stretched, checking to see how the healing had gone. She was stiff, but was now able to move freely without too much pain. "Alright then, let's start with the stances I showed you". Weiss watched carefully as Ruby made movements with the practice sword, watching her body move. She was shorter than Weiss, if only slightly, yet her body resembled that of a woman, more so than Weiss. Her movements were agile; she obviously had a high level of dexterity. "Weiss? Weiss? Hello?" Ruby's voice snapped Weiss out of her staring,

"Yes, ah, good, very well done. You seem to have a good grasp on the basic stances, now let's see if you can hold up in a real fight." Weiss held her wooden sword out, the two began circling each other and the duel began. Ruby was of course no match, Weiss had been training for years in the art of sword fighting, Ruby had barely had a week. Weiss went easy, allowing her to continue the fight, even when she saw several openings in her strikes. She was surprised at how quickly Ruby had adopted her lessons though, she was fast on her way to becoming a proper duellist. "Has there been any news from my father or sister?" Ruby's voice coming out in between lunges and parries.

"Not yet, I have sent your letters but there have been no response. I have talked to a few people as well; no one seems to be able to locate them," Weiss words came easier; she was not exerting as much effort as Ruby. "Do you think they are ok?" The sadness in her voice caught Weiss off guard, she hesitated to answer, not wanting to hurt the frightened girl's feelings. The wooden sword was slapped from Weiss's hands; she looked up to see a smiling Ruby. "You tricked me,"

"What?" Ruby appeared genuinely confused, maybe she had been sincere. A grin crept onto Ruby's face, _it was a trick_. "Very well done Ruby, catching ones opponent off guard is an easy way to defeat them" Weiss leant down to pick up her sword, "Again".

The two engaged again, Weiss now more aggressive. Ruby was forced into a defensive stance, and spent her time furiously blocking and parrying Weiss strikes. Weiss let her sword fall to the ground, the act surprising Ruby. She too lowered her sword, having thought the fight finished. Weiss lunged, with a flick of her wrist Weiss' hidden blade sprung forth. The blade rested as Ruby's throat, the girl's mouth slammed shut with shock. "Follow through; make sure your opponent is down. Oh, and don't get caught off guard." Weiss sheathed the blade and crossed the room to sit on the lounge, pouring herself a cup of tea. Ruby leant her practice sword against the wall, following Weiss to sit on the opposite lounge. "I was serious Weiss, do you think they are ok?" Weiss shut her eyes,

"I don't know Ruby, but they are in danger and if the Templars are set on finding whatever was in that letter, then no, I don't think they will be okay." Ruby looked downtrodden, her eyes cast away from Weiss, "thank you for being honest"

"Most people are not too fond of my honesty; they say I'm too blunt". Ruby shook her head, finally returning her eyes to Weiss,

"No, I need to hear the truth. Any luck with getting my letter back?"

"Sadly no, father is being very protective of it. Whatever it is, it's serious probab-"

"Weiss I need to go". Ruby's outburst cut Weiss off. She looked deeply into her eyes, they screamed of desperation, of need.

"You're not ready to fight Torchwick"

"I know, but I can't just sit here. My family needs me, and I need them". Ruby's gaze deepened, her puppy dog eyes finding a chink in Weiss armour.

"Fine. We will go find them, but not until you let Blake help train you"

"Blake?"

"Yes, she was there the night of the attack; she helped me carry you out. Blake happens to be a master of a particular set of skills that will likely prove invaluable. Go find her while I make preparations to leave,"

"Where do I find her?" Weiss scribbled down an address and handed the paper over to Ruby.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn, so make the most of the day". Ruby made strides to leave, but was halted by Weiss, "be careful Ruby"

"I will."

* * *

The Inn that Ruby had been directed too was bustling. The Black Cat was a large Inn near the docks; it attracted a multitude of customers, from sailors to smiths, politicians to scribes. The Inn had lavish rooms, which were rentable for a few hours, as it also served as a brothel.

Ruby had never been in such an establishment, she had long been protected by the careful eyes of her parents. She had moved quickly through the rough streets, she felt more confident now that she was being trained to fight, but she was still a novice. She entered the bar quickly and quietly, scanning the rowdy crowd for Blake. She found her eyes eventually drawn to a quiet booth in the corner of the bar. The woman matched the description, as well as the hazy memories Ruby had of her. She had dark hair, her eyes a relaxed gold as they scanned the pages of the book in front of her. No one approached her, except for the waiter who brought her more wine. Ruby approached, moving through the crowd. Blake took no notice as she approached, and continued to ignore her even when she stood before her. "Um, hi, Weiss told me you had something to teach me. Oh my name's Ruby." Blake finally looked up from her book, instead of the expected look of disinterest Ruby was greeted with a kind smile. "Yes I remember you, you're Summer Rose's child… I'm sorry for what happened, I wish we had been faster"

"I wish I had been able to help her, I wish for a lot of things. A lot of things I can't have, but I need help trying to defend the things I have left." The serous words made Blake soften, the girl reminded her of herself at a younger age. Desperate to right the wrongs, the wrongs she was still trying to right. "What do you need, I'm here to help," Blake looking determinately at Ruby. The younger girl beamed, "Weiss said you could show me a few things, like," Ruby leaned in close as to prevent others from hearing, "Assassin things". Blake chuckled,

"Indeed, Assassin things." Blake made no effort to quiet herself, causing Ruby to look around suspiciously. "Ruby your among friend's here I own the place. Think of it as a safe haven for 'our' kind. This is where I operate my network, thieves, pickpockets and the like. We keep a close eye on things; any Templar agent comes in here snooping is likely to find either nothing or a knife in the back." Blake led her out the back of the Inn, waving to various customers as she did.

Together they ended up in the back alleys of London. "So Ruby, I'm going to teach you how to get around London quickly and quietly. Have you had much practice climbing, I'm sure your family has prepared you somewhat for this." Blake eyed her questioningly, Ruby simply shrugged,

"Not really, I didn't even know my Mum was an Assassin until… Recently" she dare not say dead, the word proving too difficult. Blake nodded, she understood loss, most Assassins did. "Well let's start with the basics."

The two spent the afternoon as well as a few hours into the night running, jumping and climbing through the rooftops of London. Ruby once again picked up the skills quickly, it slowly dawned on her that perhaps her Mother had been training her offhandedly. She had been encouraged to climb trees as a child, to run and play were other children had been kept quiet and on a tight leash. She had been taught to question everything and to only respect the authority of those she thought worth it. To outward eyes she was a untamed child, who had no respect for authority, something that had put herself at odds with many teachers at school, and parents of other children as she was seen as a bad influence. It had become clear that in a way her Mother had begun her training, it was why she was so accepting of all that she had heard in the last few days, and all that she had learnt. _If only you could have been here to see the rest of my training. _

The two stopped their race on the roof of a large house, overlooking the dark streets that they called home. "So your parents never told you about all this, you lived a pretty normal life up until now"

"Yeah, I had never heard of Assassins and Templar's before this. I had never held a sword, never wanted to hurt someone so much. I wish they had told me, I wish I would have been able to do something."

"Don't put so little value in that life. While it is over, it was peaceful, filled with love and happiness. Most of us don't get to live that kind of life; I was raised by Templars for example."

Ruby tensed, causing Blake to chuckle for the second time that night. "Don't worry, I swear I'm not a Templar. As I was saying, my parents were Templar supporters, forced to turn to them after several incidents. People can be unkind, racist, when my family came here from the East they were prosecuted. The Templars offered them security, told them of a world where everyone was equal, a world they controlled. I ended up as part of a group that worked for the Templars, a bunch of murderers and criminals. I grew up surrounded by violence, forced to carry out things that haunt me to this day. I ran away after my parents died, and I found the Assassins. They preached that equality was not the absorption of everything into a single entity, but the celebration of each piece. That is why I fight."

Ruby relaxed, the corners of her lips slowly rising into a soft smile. "Mum told me similar things; I can see now where she got all her sayings, all her little lessons."

"Your mother was a good woman; she gave up her life as an Assassin to give you a better life. Never forget that". The two stood over the city, quietly reminiscing in the night. "Come on, you will need your rest if you are going travelling tomorrow," Blake turned to leave.

"Wait, there is something I need to do before I leave. I need to visit my house one last time"

"Are you sure? It will bring back a lot of bad memories, are you ready for that?"

"I don't know, but if I don't go now I don't think I will ever be able to go back."

"I will come with you, make sure it's safe,"

"Thanks Blake, it means a lot."

Together they made their way back to Ruby's old house. It took only a few minutes of running, the new found freedom of the rooftops granting fast and safe passage. Ruby looked upon her old home, where once there was light and warmth, there was only darkness. The bodies had been removed from the garden, likely by the constabulary. Together they crept back down to the streets and entered the house. The door was now sealed shut with a series of wooden planks; the remnants of the window were sealed in a similar fashion. Ruby slammed the door with her shoulder, the wood creaking slightly. Blake helped, adding her weight to the door, which helped break through. Ruby entered first, cautiously scanning the dark hallway. To Ruby's surprise, and thanks, the house had not been ransacked, the constables had down a good job of warding of looters.

Ruby walked the halls of her house, a flood of memories breaking through. It felt like years had passed since she had been there, yet it had only been a little more than a week. So much had changed, yet the house was the same. She had expected ruins, desolation, a sign that her old life had truly ended. Yet there she stood in what had once been her home, beckoning her to return to the past. She could stay, she could forget about Assassins and Templars, of girls in white and girls in black. The Templars wouldn't come back, _would they?_ Ruby could run away, she could leave London, the city that had always been her home; she could go and find a new life. _But that would mean leaving Yang and Dad, leaving all the questions unanswered, letting Torchwick go_.

Ruby found herself drawn to the basement; aimlessly she wandered, but always found herself ending at the door that led down there. She pushed through her fear, and opened the door. The scene played out before her, only now she was in Torchwick's position. She saw herself lunge as she stepped down off the stairs. She remembered the blow to her stomach, she saw herself scrambling away. _Helpless_. She couldn't stand to see herself like that, so weak, so useless. She shut her eyes, hoping that the memories would go away. _I won't be helpless again, I won't let people die, I won't let them get away with what they did. _Ruby's eyes opened, her mind decided, her heart resolute. She could run away, never face the demons that would haunt her forever. Or she could fight them, avenge her Mother and find her Father and Sister. When she opened her eyes her vision blurred slightly, the world appeared colourless shadows outlining the room before her. In the blurred darkness there was but one golden light. Ruby strode towards it, hand outstretched. She grasped the golden light, it taking the form of a hidden switch as she drew closer. She pulled the switch and heard the slow grating of stone against stone, a small chest rising from now shifted stones. The chest was adorned with silver, the familiar symbol of the Assassins emblazoned upon its front.

Her vision returned to normal as she approached the chest. It opened easily, and Ruby eyed the contents. Ruby took the letter placed on the top of the contents, stuffing it into her baggy trousers. Next she drew out what appeared to be an elaborate set of clothes. A black undershirt, a red vest that also formed into a red hood. A single leather pauldron attached to short cape was also present, along with boots to match. The chest also contained an elaborate belt, once again having the Assassin's symbol at its centre, and a single vambrace. The vambrace was made of darkened leather, metal having been inlaid into this leather to form various patterns. A rose sat in the centre of the metalwork, the symbol of the Rose family in which Summer and Ruby belonged. Quick inspection proved Ruby's guess as to the vambraces purpose to be correct, a hidden blade. The last item in the chest was a sword, a sabre if Ruby remembered Weiss' lessons correctly. It was a beautiful weapon, polished silver hilt and guard, with red and black leather wrappings for the grip.

Ruby donned her newfound clothes, only proving to be slightly large for Ruby. She equipped her new weapons, and pulled up her hood. Ruby left her home, determined never to return. Her Mother had once told her that she would likely encounter problems and troubles in her life, hurdles that she would have to overcome. Ruby had never expected, never wished for this, but she held onto her Mother's words. _Keep moving forward._


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage rattled along the winding country roads. Weiss and Ruby had left London a few hours ago, heading north towards Taiyang's last known location. He had been visiting a warehouse that he had rented out in order to help house wares he would be distributing to the northernmost areas of Britannia. It was to be a day's journey, so Weiss had enlisted the used of her family's carriage and driver. She had also brought along several ancient books that contained more information about the Assassins, Ruby's education was paramount. Especially now that they were beyond the safety of her father's influence.

Ruby however seemed more determined than ever, having even procured proper gear. It had shocked Weiss when Ruby had returned in full Assassin's gear, complete with her own hidden blade. Weiss had inquired as to where she had gotten her gear, and Ruby had explained that she had returned to her home. She had found her mother's old gear, as well as another letter. She had watched Ruby open the letter, it was addressed to her personally, a letter to her from beyond the grave. Summer had seen her death as an eventuality; she had prepared to say her goodbyes no matter what. Weiss had not read the letter, but she could only imagine what it said. Surprisingly Ruby had shed no tears, now she just had an indomitable look on her face. _She is strong, stronger than I was. _Her father may have been right, maybe Weiss was not as strong as she had been made to be seen, but he was wrong about Ruby. She was a fast learner and was stalwart beyond belief.

"Weiss, you said this book was pretty common amongst Assassins,"

"Yes, it is highly regarded as one of the more useful books relating to our line of work. However it is far from 'common' there are only several copies in existence, but it has been passed down through the generations of Assassins". The book was both a philosophical piece and handbook, originating in Italy and told of an old Master Assassin who helped shape the current Assassin order.

For the few hours they journeyed there was little talk. Ruby would occasionally question Weiss on something she had read, Weiss would try to answer, and then they would return to silence. She decided to pass time by cleaning her pistols, she had a sneaking suspicion that they would come in handy soon enough. "Hey Weiss could you show me how to use one of those?" Weiss looked up from her polishing, "I believe there is a book on that, let me see" Weiss shuffled around the few books they had on hand, "here it is, chapter three has a good explanation of how to operate firearms". Ruby slouched slightly, reluctantly taking the book, "Something the matter Ruby?"

"Ugh, I'm bored, reading is boring"

"You are learning how to become a highly skilled, professional killer. How is that boring?" Ruby crossed her arms, mumbling a series of complaints. Weiss shook her head and sighed, "Fine, watch here you dolt". She pulled out her powder horn and a single round bullet. "It's quite simple, you simply take your pistol, half lock the hammer" Weiss pulling back the hammer of the pistol so it stood upright. "Lift the Frizzen, and pour the powder into the pan, not too much unless you want to blow your hand off. Next, lock the Frizzen down over the pan, now you move to the other end of the gun" Weiss flipped the pistol, the barrel now facing upwards. "Pour in some powder, drop the bullet down into the barrel and use the ramrod to make sure the bullet is secure". Weiss finished the loading of the pistol; she opened the door to the carriage looking at Ruby. "Now you pull the hammer back to full cock, and pull the trigger". Weiss fired the pistol into the countryside, sure not to accidentally hit a passing farmer.

Ruby's eyes widened with eagerness, "oh that is so cool, can I have a go?" Weiss rolled her eyes in response,

"Ruby you don't just, 'have a go' this is dangerous weapon. But to answer your original question, fine, you get one 'go'". Ruby took the pistol and slowly followed Weiss' steps. Just as she finished they both heard the sound of gunfire. Ruby looked at Weiss with wide eyes, "wasn't me I swear." Weiss nodded, slowly rising to talk with the driver as she felt the carriage start to slow. "Driver, what is the problem, why have we stopped?" the man looked back into the carriage, his wrinkled face painted with an expression of fear and confusion, "S-sorry Mistress there are some people up ahea-". The man lurched as a bullet hit him square in the chest, he slumped back into his seat. "Ruby, load the other pistol quickly!" Weiss drew her rapier as she stepped out of the carriage, turning to face the four horsemen who blocked their path. They were dressed in dark garbs, tricorne hats and masks covering the lower half of their faces. "We have been expecting you Schnee, had hoped they would send the big bad wolf, but I guess we can settle for you." The man's gun still smoked from his recent shot, the others were similarly armed with carbines and swords.

"I hate to disappoint you, sadly my father was quite preoccupied. Now if you would please move aside, I have little time for this." Weiss slowly moved forward, stopping when she stood next to the seat of the driver. "Sorry little girl but we have orders to bring you in, or kill you, so how about you drop that sword and come quietly. I would really prefer it if you could accompany me peacefully, I would hate to ruin such a pretty thing." His eyes scanned her suggestively.

"I fear I have much more important business to attend to, so I will be unable to 'accompany' you."

"Ha, alright, your choice snowflake." The four horsemen charged and Weiss leapt up onto the carriage driver's seat, slapping the horse with the flat of her blade.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as the carriage hurtled towards the horseman. She felt shots slam into the carriage as their enemies fired their rounds. Taking the reins, Weiss prepared her rapier as the two forces past each other. A horseman's sword came swinging at her head, but with a quick flick she was able to parry the blow. The next strike she easily dodged, shifting to the side as the blade dug into the wood of the carriage.

Weiss and Ruby moved onwards, the horsemen now behind them, beginning their pursuit. Weiss looked back to see Ruby leaning out of the carriages door, wind blowing through her cape, as she fired a pistol. The shot went wide, but forced the pursuing horsemen into a wider formation. Weiss pushed the horses as fast as she could, yet the riders still gained on her. She heard the crack of gun fire as Ruby continued to exchange shots with the horsemen. She felt more shots hit the carriage; _if they can reload that quickly on horseback then we might be dealing with better trained people that I thought._ She had no doubt in her mind that these were Templars, or at least hired by Templars. They had waited on the road for them, but not specifically for the two of them. _They are guarding something, we are getting closer_. Weiss felt the carriage jolt, she looked back to see one of the horseman climbing onto the carriage.

Before she had the chance to call out, Ruby was there. She leaned out of the carriage again, this time hooking her arm over the roof of the carriage to pull herself higher. As the horseman pulled himself onto the roof Ruby fired, the shot hitting its target. The horseman's head snapped to an unnatural angle as the bullet hit him, sending him tumbling underneath the wheels of their vehicle. Weiss was returned her gaze to the road ahead, pulling sharply on the reins as the rounded a tight bend in the road. She could hear Ruby tumbling around inside as she took the turn, _sorry about that_.

The three horsemen took the turn easier than Weiss, and as such they had gained on her. A bullet sent splinters spiking up at Weiss as it hit a little too close for comfort. She swivelled her head at the shooter, the man holstering his carbine and leaping onto the roof of the carriage. It was her turn to defend the carriage, leaving the reins behind she rose in her seat, rapier in hand. With a wide stance the highwayman engaged Weiss. Both battled to stay balanced, while their blades clashed against each other. A particularly large bump in the road caused both of them to flail in order to maintain balance. Weiss however was faster, she regained her composure quickly, striking quickly she stabbed at the man's leg. His leg gave out and he toppled over the back of the carriage.

Weiss begun to turn back to the reins, then she saw Ruby leap out of the carriage. A riderless horse ran alongside the carriage, its rider having been dispatched by Weiss but moments ago. Ruby scrambled onto the saddle; drawing her sabre she slowed the horse in order to face the remaining highwaymen. Weiss shouted out, trying to get the girls attention, but to no avail. Riding alongside the highwaymen Ruby swung her sword, the leader engaging her in a duel.

The two had a hard time making significant blows on each other, as their horses slowly drifted apart until one would have to rein theirs over toward their opponent. Weiss heard the carriages horses whinnying in protest; she turned to see what the reason for this was. The carriage hurtled towards the lip of a large hill, the road running around the crest. "You dolt", Weiss sprung onto the roof, racing towards the horseback duel. Riding alongside Ruby and the leader was the final rider, who was hurriedly loading his carbine. Weiss leapt off of the back of the carriage, aiming for the unengaged rider. Her body slammed into his, knocking him from his seat, both of them slamming into the hard earth. Weiss used her hidden blade to finish him as they landed. Rolling out of the fall Weiss managed to remain relatively unhurt. Snatching the horse that was left behind Weiss chased after Ruby and the final highwayman.

The two had slowed now more focused on their duel. Ruby unleased all the rage that had been building in the last few days. Weiss' lessons in the back of her mind she released a series of swings, putting all her strength behind them. She battered his shorter blade aside, managing to get a slice in on his shoulder. Crimson leaked from the cut on his coat. Ruby watched as each swing or stab he made caused him to grimace, the wound being on his sword arm. He slowed his strikes, making Ruby's job easier, smelling victory she made a heavy handed swing for the man's head. Ruby looked din surprise as the highwayman smacked her blade to the side and leant in to push her off the horse. His strength was greater than hers, and he easily shoved her onto the ground. Ruby fell with a heavy thud, her sword falling out of her hand. She stared up into the man's eyes, a mix of satisfaction and anger glaring back down at her. He raised his blade for a killing blow.

Before he could bring down the blade he heard a shout, he hesitated, turning to see Weiss rushing full gallop at him. He returned his gaze down to Ruby, surprise filling his eyes. She clicked back the hammer on her vambrace, and flicked the trigger. The pistol that was built into her hidden blade fired.

Weiss watched as the final horseman slid off his horse, clutching a wound in his chest. She pulled at her reins, causing her horse to slow. She watched as Ruby ran to the man's side, her hidden blade at his throat. She didn't hear the words she spoke, she simply watched her; the girl in red kneeled, eyes filled with malice. The girl that Weiss had known, the one that had cried for her mother, trained relentlessly in order to protect her family, was gone. Weiss had seen a lot of death; she had been the cause of much of it. It did not faze her, yet this time she forced herself to look away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 4. I just wanted to give everyone a huge thank you; it's been great getting all the positive and negative feedback, follows and favourites. Just want to clear up a few things that have come up;**

**a) I have finally re-edited chapter one with the proper naming scheme for Ren **

**b) I thought about putting this in the crossover section of the site; however I wrote this for RWBY fans so I want to keep it in the family. (Although if you guys really think it's what I should do I can do it)**

**Finally just a few shout-outs. Huge thanks to my beta reader who has been a huge help with the story. Huge shout out to shazarakk for his wonderful RWBY/Assassins creed art (maybe you should visit his deviant art ;) ). Last but definitely not least, I got to say it again, thank you all for reading. So without further ado, chapter 4. **

Weiss wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, moving closer to the campfire. The fight had slowed them down; the loss of their carriage had delayed them even more. They had been forced to dig through the crumpled remains of the carriage, hoping to save the invaluable books and other personal effects they had brought. Weiss had been forced to put down the horses, having been severely injured by the fall. She had asked Ruby to help put them down, but the girl had refused, in her words she didn't want to hurt the 'horsey'.

It had begun to get to Weiss. One moment Ruby was the playful child, full of energy and cheer. Then she would become a darker, merciless killer. The hardest thing was that Weiss had made her into that. They hadn't been training for long, yet Ruby's skills grew so quickly it didn't matter, it was as if she was born for this life. What she saw in Ruby that afternoon had made so much clear to her. She understood why Summer had hidden her life, this life, from Ruby. She had been perfectly pure and blameless, and in a little over two weeks Weiss had corrupted her. She understood a part of her father's coldness, he had always been a distant man, but after Weiss had avenged Winter he had all but disappeared from her life. Because he had turned her into a monster, just as she had turned Ruby into a monster.

_What happens when this is all over, once Ruby has gotten her revenge?_ Would she join the Assassins, would she return to her old life, or would she lose it and become a danger to society? Once she had fulfilled her need for vengeance after Winter's death she had joined the Assassins, but she never had much choice in that. Her father had wanted to use her for political power, marry her off to gain an ally or access to something he needed. Winter had been chosen to live the life of an Assassin, Weiss had simply been second best. She had been let into the order because she was tarnished goods, she had killed and it had left a mark on her, one that would never heal. Her hand absently traced the scar over her eye. She could no longer be used as a piece in her father's political game. She was somewhat thankful for this, she couldn't stand the idea of simply being married off to whom ever had the largest dowry, sold like cattle.

She lived as an Assassin, because she knew nothing else. If she could not fully accept the creed that they lived by, then how could Ruby. _I have set her up to fail_. These thoughts swam around her head, keeping her from the sweet release of sleep. She watched Ruby sleep with envy, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her face was a picture of serenity, no trace of the killer she knew hid beneath her calm face. She watched her for some time, worry ever present in her mind. _I sent her down this path, I will help her get to the end, and then she will have to make her decision._ Weiss finally closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

Ruby's eye creaked open; having heard Weiss finally lay down to sleep. She waited a few more minutes, maintaining her disguise of sleeping. Eventually she rose, sighing deeply as she pulled out her mother's letter again. She read over the words for the hundredth time.

_My dearest Ruby,_

_If you are reading this, then I am sorry. I have failed, and it has cost me my life. Tell Yang and your father I loved them deeply, and I wish things had gone differently. Finding this probably means that you know a little more about my past, about the Assassins and Templars. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want this life for you. Now you have to take up my mantle, I need your help. You come from a long line of proud Assassins, who fought for mankind's freedom to choose its own destiny. One of the tenants of the Assassins is 'everything is permitted', we choose our own path and nothing and no one can say that path is wrong, but we must live with our choices. Something is coming that threatens that. Nothing is true, suspect everyone, and trust no one. The Lie family are to be in possession of this threat, ask on my behalf and they will be able to give it to you. Then you must hide it, so that no one can ever find it. I know you're probably hurt, filled with sadness and anger. I'm sorry for forcing you into this world of madness. I wish I had the courage to tell you all of this in person, tell you why I had to do things the way I did. Just remember that you are all that ever mattered to me, you, your father and your sister where everything to me. I made this sacrifice and I fear it will force you to make more sacrifices. Goodbye Ruby, I love you, I'm sorry. _

Ruby read over the words, still not knowing how to react. The words were a strange source of comfort and despair for her. She could hear her mother's soothing voice when she read it; it reminded her of how much she was loved. Yet the words also spoke of sadness, spoke of danger and fear. Her mother who had for so long been Ruby's picture of perfection, her model on which to build her life, was flawed. It was a tough epiphany to come by, one that both frightened her and brought her satisfaction. Her mother was a human being, she was mortal, she was not perfect. She felt closer to her now, she had begun to understand why her mother would do everything she did. Her secrecy of the Assassin order was made to protect Ruby from repeating the life that she had lived.

Ruby could see all of this now, because today she had taken her first life. It had been so quick, so thoughtless, a reaction more than a decision. She had felt the beast within her push her to fight, to kill. Those men had been evil, and they had tried to hurt her and Weiss. They worked for the man that killed her mother. Yet there was no victory in their deaths. Ruby was a killer now, she had fully committed to the path of avenging her mother, and she realised that she was not ready. She thought her anger would be enough to drive her, to justify it all, but it wasn't, it still felt wrong. She was a monster like Torchwick and it made Ruby feel sick. This is what her mother had warned her of, she had sacrificed her innocence; she had sacrificed the old Ruby Rose.

She knew that even if she killed Torchwick there was nothing that would fill the emptiness that her mother had left behind.

* * *

"So how did you figure out the hidden gun? I seriously had not noticed and I have a keen eye"

"Oh it was in that book you gave me; the Assassin in it had one. It all clicked when you showed me how to use the pistol." Weiss nodded in approval, it was a rarer design of hidden blade as it was hard to perfectly manufacture such a small firearm that wouldn't blow apart ones wrist. "What about your riding skills, I doubt even I could have pulled off that manoeuvre with the horse." Weiss had tried, but it had ended with her on the road rather than in the saddle. "Well I used to visit my Uncle Qrow all the time, he has a farm, like a really nice one, and it had horses. I would ride all the time and it was so fun and-", Weiss zoned out, ignoring the girls ramblings. It still put her on edge, Ruby's childlike demeanour still present, even after all that had happened.

"Ruby there's an Inn up ahead, do you want to go and ask around about your Father and Sister?" Ruby stopped her rambling, Weiss watched as her composure changed. "Sounds like a good idea, we are pretty close to the warehouse, and if they stopped there it could point us in the right direction". She seemed older, more serious when she focused on her family. Weiss couldn't decide if she liked this Ruby, or preferred the old one.

The two rode side by side as they approached the Inn. The first thing Weiss noticed was the smell of gunpowder; she called a halt to their advance. "Smell that?" Weiss testing Ruby's perception, the younger girl sniffed the air for a second. "Is that… Gunpowder?"

"I think so, keep on guard I have a bad feeling about this." The two dismounted, trying their horses to the rickety fence that bordered the Inn. The Inn itself was a large three storied old brick building, slightly worn down from years of service with a few boarded windows and unkempt vines growing over the brick. The land around the building was worn down by repeated use, a small barn the only other building present. Weiss paced the perimeter carefully, trying to find any sign of disturbance. Scanning the horizon for danger Weiss was summoned by Ruby, "Weiss, I think you should come here," she spun on her heel and marched over to her companion. Ruby had moved closer to the Inn whilst she had looked outwards for signs of danger. What she had found was concerning, "I don't think these windows are boarded up because it's an old place, look." The girl in red pointed out several marks on the building's exterior, what looked like bullet holes. Weiss examined the marks, a round shot clearly indented in the brick.

"Ruby, wait with the horses, if you see anything shout out". The two hooded girls shared a nod before moving to their positions. Weiss pushed against the door to the Inn, it was barred. Weiss threw herself at the door, it came away easily. She examined the door closely as she entered, she hadn't heard the sound of breaking hinges, yet they were broken. _I'm not the first one to break down the door. _

The interior of the bar was rustic, or would have been if the first floor was not in a state of destruction. Tables lay upturned, pieces of chairs and glass lay scattered on the floor. The smell of gunpowder was more prevalent, there had without any doubt, been a particularly violent fight here.

Weiss reacted just in time as the axe swing came out of nowhere. She leapt backwards, barley avoiding a fall as she stumbled over the remnants of a table. Her opponent screamed as they delivered another wild swing. Weiss rolled away as the axe slammed into a beam. She looked at her opponent; the blonde woman appeared to have seen better days.

She pulled her pistol out and aimed it at the blonde woman, before she could make another swing. "Don't move, drop your axe! Why are you here?" The woman looked confused, her grip tightening on her axe, "you're not with them?"

"With who? Never mind, have you seen a man named Taiyang or a girl named Yang? I'm looking for them for a friend." The blondes grip did not let up.

"Who sent you?" Her words were harsh, and coarse.

"I'm here with a member of their family, she is outside right now. Now drop that axe, if this gun goes off she comes in her and I doubt you would be able to take both of us." The woman finally let up, lowering her axe. "Summer, is she here" the blondes face lit up.

She ran past Weiss, dropping her axe. For a second she considered firing and stopping the girls charge through the door, but something felt off. _How does she know Summer, why would she…. Oh bother. _Weiss raced after Yang.

Ruby heard the sounds of commotion from inside the Inn, she turned away from her watch. Her hand went to her sabre, preparing to go in and help Weiss. As she approached the door she was met with a giant bear hug. "Summer thank god you're… Did you get shorter or…. Ruby! What are you doing here!"

"Yang… Please let….go" Ruby managed to squeak out her request. Yang held her, but relaxed her tight grip, "Ruby where is Summer, we need her help. Oh boy do I have a story for you"

"Yang…"

"Seriously it has been totally crazy, me and dad were attacked by these crazy guys. They want something called dust, and dad was pretty cool and like fought them off so we could excape. Then he tells me all about like secret 'orders' and ninja's and stuff. Summer is like totally a badass though and he said she would come and help us get out of here."

"Yang…"

"Cause they kept coming after us, so we hid here. But they found us and there was a big fight, the innkeeper didn't make it, and dad got hurt pretty bad. But he said Summer would come and save us, where is she?" Yang looked around expectantly.

Ruby hung her head in despair, her hood covering most of her face. Yang finally examined her sister at length, surprised to see her attire and weapon hung at her side. Ruby froze, her lip quivered as she tried to find the words, any words to tell Yang. "Y-yang… Mum is…."

"What? She's what?"

"S-she's…" Yang's eyes widened, the shock settling in

"Dead." Ruby's voice but a whisper.

"No, please…No….No…..No!"

Weiss watched the sisters interact. She watched with pain in her heart as Yang broke down. The bags under her eyes spoke of a great lack of sleep; she had a small cut on her cheek which spoke of her fight. Ruby's words were cold, her eyes may have been hidden by her red hood, but Weiss saw a single tear streak down her face. Yang fell to her knees; she let out a banshee howl filled with equal parts rage and sadness. She beat the earth with her fists, letting out her anger, tears slivering down her face.

Ruby tried to comfort her sister, tried to pull her inside the building. Yang shrugged her off, not even making eye contact, needing to get it all out. Ruby visibly sobbed, before running inside. Weiss didn't know how to react, she didn't feel right trying to comfort Yang, they had only just met and in a fashion that did not quite invite comforting. So she followed Ruby, hoping that she was ok.

The room where their father was housed was small, filled with all the usual comforts a simple Inn room would require. He lay on the bed, face pale and damp with sweat. Ruby looked down over her father, Weiss watched as more tears fell from Ruby's face. "I keep telling myself I'm done crying, done mourning, does it ever stop hurting?" Weiss paused, trying to think of what to say.

"No Ruby, it will always hurt, we just get better at accepting the pain." She was honest, Ruby had wanted honesty and so Weiss agreed to give it. Ruby slumped into a nearby chair, quickly checking her father's wound. Her father's eyes fluttered open slightly, mumbling slightly he grasped Ruby's hand s smile spreading over his face. "S-summer…" He fell back into his wound induced slumber. Weiss shrank, she felt hurt as Ruby pulled out her letter and read over it again, trying to keep her tears from staining the precious parchment. "Ruby I can try and take care of your father, I know a little more about injury than you so I might be able to help. We can stay here the night and leave in the morning."

"Yang only fended them off; she said that they told her they would be back, and with more men."

"Damn, come on we have to get everyone moving then, maybe we can outrun them." Ruby looked up at her, her eyes red from crying, her eyes flicked to her motionless father. _Dam when the dolt start correcting my plans_. Weiss grew frustrated; her little mission had gone so horribly wrong, they would never be able to outrun them while carrying Taiyang. Ruby simply returned to her letter once again, a look of defeat on her face.

Weiss stormed out of the room, racing down the stairs. _Why is it so hard, why is everything so hard!_ She had made a promise to help Ruby, but at every turn she seemed to have only made life worse for the girl. _A Schnee never goes back on their word_. Her father's voice whispered in her mind, _when the girl dies because of your failures, let it be on your head_.

No, she would not fail, she would not let Ruby die. Ruby was not ready for this, her emotions had gotten he best of her because Weiss had let her go on this mission. She would get them all out, even if she had to face all of the Templars herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello everyone, back with another chapter. As always thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. Music is a big part of my writing process, so if there is any song/songs that have inspired the chapter I will make not of it up here, just in case you guys wanted to listen along while reading. For this chapter; Iron by Woodkid. **

A gust of wind blew through the countryside, the cool autumn air sending shivers down Weiss' spine. The sun had set an hour ago, and night had finally settled in. Weiss had lit the Inn's lamps and fireplaces, to keep warm and provide some light; she would need it for the coming fight. The two horses were now tied up in the barn, and Yang and Ruby remained upstairs with their father. Ruby had gone eerily quiet, she was hurting bad. Weiss had left them, Yang was not trained and in no condition to help fight, even though she had made a good show of it when Torchwick's men had first come. Weiss stood in the doorway of the Inn, waiting for them to come.

She ran her hands over both of her pistols, reassuring herself they were there. Yang had said that they had only come with six men the first time; Weiss hoped they wouldn't bring many more than that again. She tried to keep her breathing calm, the fear and anxiousness rising in her chest.

Eventually she heard the sounds of horses, the sound slowly growing louder as a group of horsemen made their way to the Inn. Twelve men approached, slowly dismounting as they eyed Weiss cautiously. Out from the group strode a larger man, similarly clad in the black and brown leathers as his comrades. "Girl, step aside and let us get what we came for. We don't have time for any games; Torchwick has stressed the importance of haste for this job." He grinned with a near toothless smile, hand resting on his sword. "Last time a man offered me a similar deal, and he died chocking on his own blood". It was Weiss' time to smile, her words holding much more malice.

The man shrugged and waved for his men to attack. Weiss tensed, drawing her pistols. Her enemies also had firearms, taking shots with pistols and carbines. Weiss dashed to the side, her movements erratic and serpentine. She felt the air around her fill with bullets, felt the dull thuds as the shots found their way into the earth around her. She ran forward, raising her pistols as the men now pulled forth swords, hammers and axes.

She opened fire at close range, assuring her targets fell. The two men slumped to the ground, the air now filled with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. She flipped her pistol, using it to intercept the haphazard swing of a crude axe. The pistol was broken and knocked from her grip; dropping her second one as well she flicked her hand and felt the familiar sliding of her hidden blade. The man was not quick enough to bring his axe up to block her stab, the blade taking him in the chest.

Three men lay dead at her feet, while the rest slowly surrounded her. They all came at her at once, Weiss barely having time to draw her rapier. She backed up against the exterior of the Inn, her blade busily fending off her enemy's strikes. She felt a few of their weapons pass through her defence, feeling the sting of cold steel. The cuts were not fatal, but they would slow her down.

She lashed out, seeing an opportunity to break free from their concave. Her rapier flashed in the night, taking down another man, her hidden blade pushing through the heavy coat of another. She broke away running at the large man who sat chuckling at her efforts to fight off his men. His eyes went wide with terror as the snarling girl in white rushed past them and plunged her rapier into his soft flesh. She had no time to relish killing the fat man; turning quickly in order to avoid another swing. The blow caught her rapier, getting tangled in the weapons guard, and pulling it from her hand.

Weiss watched three of the men break away and head into the Inn, unable to stop them. The next blow came quickly, Weiss managing to hold off the sword with her hidden blade. The force of the blow, followed by a swift kick, sent Weiss stumbling to the ground. "You're in for it now princess," the man grumbled as he closed in for another attack. Weiss rolled away from the attack as it came down, her opponent desperately swinging down trying to catch her. She managed to rise to one knee, slamming her hidden blade into the man's thigh. Leaning in to clutch his wound, Weiss stabbed his now exposed throat. She managed to rise to her full height, as another blow, this time the butt of a hammer, struck her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her she dropped, having the urge to throw up from the force of the shock.

The rest of the men split off, running inside as Weiss lay defeated. Her breathing now rough from her exertion as well as her injuries, she looked into the man's eyes. Looking past his face she saw a figure leap from the roof of the Inn. The man's eyes immediately glassed over, a look of pain crossing his face, a scream on his lips that never came. The dark figure pushed him down, her body's momentum likely breaking his back as her blade pierced his back. Ruby rolled off of the corpse, dragging Weiss to her feet in one swift motion. The men from inside the Inn started backing away, weapons raised. Through the doorway a lifeless body was flung, Yang stepping out to face the rest of them. Her face a visage of rage she charged with axe in hand. "Come on Weiss," Ruby's voice whispered in her ear. They rushed the last of the men together, Weiss scooping up her rapier as she ran.

The fight was now equal, three of Torchwick's men against two Assassins and a very angry blonde. Yang screamed with anger as she batted away her opponent's weapon, he barely had a second to beg before he was felled. Ruby drew her sabre, easily winning her duel with a few quick parries and a final swipe. Weiss took the longest, her wounds slowing her significantly now. Yet like the others her opponent stood no chance alone, and died clutching his fatally wounded stomach.

The three of them stood there, silence finally returning to the night. Weiss looked over her companions; Yang was still writhing with anger, but she could see as she slowly regained her composure. Ruby was silent, but Weiss could see the whites of her knuckles as she clenched her fist on her sabre. Weiss set about assessing her wounds, nothing that would slow her down in the long term, but they would likely leave a few more scars. "Thanks for the help, it would have been nice a little earlier, but thanks," She watched as Yang stomped off back into the Inn, Ruby silently standing over the man she had just killed. Weiss moved over towards her, "Ruby, you don't have to feel bad, they work for the man who killed your mother after all"

"No, I do need to feel bad. I'm a monster, a murderer, even if he was 'bad'."

"If you're a monster Ruby, then I'm the Queen of the monsters."

"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Ruby's childlike awkwardness returning. Weiss tried to supress her laughter, but failed, the adrenaline making the whole situation all the more funny. Ruby blushed slightly at Weiss' mocking, "Ruby, it is exactly like that. I am a monster, and it is hard to think I have turned you into one as well, I realise I may have made a mistake there. But we have to be monsters, to fight monsters. We take lives to safeguards others; I know it's not the most comforting thing, but we have to remember that." Ruby thought it over, slowly nodding in agreement. "You did very well if I may say so, someone must have taught you well," Ruby let out a chuckle. "Maybe someone did."

* * *

The ride back to London was long and tiring. The group didn't stop, fearing that more of Torchwick's men would catch up. Ruby was riding with her father; he was still injured and not completely conscious. Weiss feared an infection, which meant they did not have time to spare in getting him back. They arrived late in the afternoon a day after the fight at the Inn, having ridden through the night. Immediately upon arriving in London, the group rushed towards the Schnee Manor. Their horse barged through the busy afternoon crowds that lined the streets. Eventually coming upon the large Iron gates of the manor, the guards opening them as they saw Weiss approach.

Weiss started shouting orders at the serving staff, sending people off to find a physician, finding a room for Taiyang. She noticed her father watching from the window of his office, a sour look on his face. Yang eyed her, surprised by her wealth, and suspicious of it. Ruby to usher Yang away, taking her down to the secret cellar she stayed in.

They all split off, desperate for rest and safety.

* * *

The next day began too soon. Having had barely six hours sleep, Ruby woke to Weiss' insistence. "Ruby, there is a lot going on right now, we don't have time to sleep in."

"Weiss…Please, I'm tired". Her incessant shaking finally forcing Ruby out of bed. "Fine, I'm up. How's dad, what did the doctor say?"

"Your dad will be fine, he just needs a lot of rest. I moved Yang and your father to Blake's tavern, they will be safer there"

"What about here, you have like guards and stuff"

"Guards who could be paid off, more places to hide, and bigger targets. Also your sister, request at nauseam that she stayed somewhere with a bar."

"That's Yang" Ruby shrugging a sly look on her face.

"How is it that you too look nothing alike?"

"Summer wasn't Yang's real mum, her real mum disappeared a long time ago". Weiss made note of the use of 'disappeared' rather than 'dead'. "Anyway, we have more training to do if you are still willing." There was a hesitation in Weiss voice; she still had doubts on whether she should continue.

"Sounds good to me, but first I have to visit a friend of mine."

"Very well, I shall accompany you; it is still very dangerous out there." Ruby beamed and began getting her gear on. Soon the two were ready to leave, "So where are we going?"

"The Lie family, they have been good friends of my family's for some time. In my mother's letter she said they know something about why Torchwick and the Templars were after her". Weiss nodded, she had heard of the Lie family, they were one of the more prominent opium merchants in London. "Very well I will call for the horses, sadly we have to buy a new carriage," Weiss was not happy about that loss. Ruby grinned, "I have a better idea, I need to practice the stuff Blake taught me anyway. Maybe we could have a race"

"Ruby I don't think we have time for gam-" she didn't have time to finish as Ruby started sprinting, vaulting over the manors wall. Weiss groaned and ran after her. _Dolt._

* * *

"What's got you in such a good mood today" Weiss slightly out of breath after the rooftop race, the two having decided on a tie.

"Well I dunno, my family are home and are safe for now. It's just a nice change of pace to the constant worrying and bad stuff"

"As great as it all is, we do have work to do. Torchwick remains at large and we are no closer to finding him." Ruby shook her head and playfully punched Weiss in the shoulder

"Lighten up Ice Queen." Weiss simply raised an eyebrow indignantly. The two made their way down from the roof of the building. They approached the Lie family house, Ruby eager to see her friend again.

Ruby flashed back to what seemed like a lifetime ago, knocking the same silver door knocker as she did that night. The door opened slowly, a sliver of light illuminating the green clad figure inside.

"Ren?"

"Ruby?" the figure hidden from Weiss' view. Weiss looked expectantly at Ruby, waiting for an introduction . The two friends however were caught up looking at each other with a shock, forgetting their manners. "Ren…. What's wrong, what happened?" Ren tried to mask his sadness, but gave up quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing, now get inside quickly." He ushered the two in, another look of surprise coming over his face as he watched Weiss walk in. She examined him closer as she stepped inside, surprise to see two hidden blades strapped to his arms, _an Assassin_. He wore a simple yet elegant green robe, his hood down but an ever present mark of an Assassin. Weiss spoke up first, "I'm Weiss Schnee, my father is the head of the Assassin order here in London, how have I never heard of you?" Ren eyed her cautiously,

"Ask your father, for now all I will say is that he has made many enemies, not just with the Templars. Ruby," Ren proceeding to ignore Weiss, "I heard about your mother, I'm truly sorry. Do you still have the letter my father wrote?"

"Ugh, no Weiss' father still has it." Ren sighed, energy clearly draining from his body.

"Ruby, my father was attacked, assassinated by the Templars. He did not tell me much, but he said that your mother was the key to stopping something horrible. All I know is that the thing that your mother had us bring back is what everyone is after. You need to get that letter, I will try and help if I can, but I'm head of the family now. I have to protect what's left of my family and get them somewhere safe, I wish I could stay and help."

Ruby nodded, still a little stunned as to the whole situation. "It's okay Ren, I understand. I will get it back, and I will stop all this." She turned to Weiss, her face a strange mix of determination and sadness, a mix that Weiss was all too familiar with. "Weiss, we need that letter." Weiss sighed, _will this never end_.

"Then let's go get it."

**End note: For some awesome Ren Assassin artwork hit up Shazarakk's deviant art. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but a larger chapter should be coming tomorrow or the next day. Music for this chapter (and might influence the next slightly) was 3 Doors down- When I'm Gone. **

_It should be simple enough; I mean it's just his office not a well-protected fort. _Weiss told herself this for the hundredth time, the words still providing no comfort. The two of them waited patiently down in the cellar. Her father had asked a guest around and had sent the two away, not wanting them to be present for the meeting. Weiss was used to this, but Ruby was tapping her foot impatiently. "Ruby, stop that it's annoying"

"Sorry I'm just nervous, when are we going into the office?"

"Soon, just wait a moment; father will go into his library soon and then we have to be quick. Once you have the letter you should go to Blake's, hide there for a while,"

"Why am I hiding?"

"My father will know it's gone, he keeps a very tight handle on these things. If he knows you have it he will come after it, if it's as important as it seems to be."

"What about you, won't he be angry?"

"You can count on it, but I will be fine, we need to have a talk anyway. He's quite a hard man to get a meeting with, unless you make him mad." Ruby put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she just sighed.

They heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps, passing over the cellar. Weiss nodded to Ruby and they both crept out. The halls were well lit, and a few of the staff hurried around, fulfilling her father's requests. The two managed to creep through the manor quietly, dodging and hiding from rushing servants with various plates of food or drink. Keeping to the shadows they managed to make it to her father's office quickly. Ruby tried the handle, the door was locked shut. Weiss pushed her aside, retrieving her lock picks, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm an Assassin, there are a lot of times where a locked door stands in the way of a target. Ask Blake about it." Ruby nodded, looking back to check for anyone approaching. Weiss had a lot of practice breaking into her father's office; there were often secrets he kept that she had tried to uncover. While she had never been quite successful in uncovering these secrets it did mean she was well and truly used to picking this particular lock.

A soft click signalled Weiss' success. The two carefully opened the door, sliding inside the dark office. Rays of moonlight shone through the panelled window that dominated the wall of the office. The two set about quickly searching through the mass of papers and documents that littered her father's desk. Bills, invitations to parties, newspaper clippings all lay on the desk, yet the letter was nowhere to be found. "Dam, I told you my father is good at hiding these things. He must have a secret chest, maybe his desk has a hidden panel," Weiss whispered to herself more than Ruby while her hands traced the desk, looking for a hidden switch.

Ruby searched through the papers again while Weiss searched for a hidden compartment on the desk. She could see Weiss getting increasingly frustrated; trying to muffle her grunts of irritations as she went over the desk with her hands again. Ruby focused, closing her eyes, trying to see like she had on the night of the attack. Ruby furrowed her brow for a second, then she opened her eyes. The world blurred slightly, waving shadows outlining the world. She looked down at Weiss, her figure glowing blue. She scanned the room, looking for a soft golden glow. One of the shelves that housed several heavy tomes, held a particular book that glowed with a soft golden light. Ruby left the table and crossed the room, pulling the book from the bookshelf. Behind the tome sat a switch, similar to the one her mother had hidden down in their basement. She activated the switch, a resounding click sounding in the room. Weiss looked up at Ruby, "what did you do?" Ruby blinked the colour coming rushing back into her vision. "Um I found a switch," Weiss crossed the room and examined the switch, "that must have activated something, but what?" Ruby focused again, the world turning to shadows once more. The golden glow was easy to find now, the centre of the carpet now glowed. "Lift the carpet, there' something under there."

Weiss watched as Ruby blinked, startled suddenly before moving over to the carpet. Lifting it revealed a trapdoor, now unlocked. Ruby smiled at her victory, opening the trapdoor and jumping down. "Ruby wait!" Weiss shouting as loud as she dared. She followed the younger girl down, making sure to put everything back in place before heading down. The trapdoor lead to a small room, similar to the study upstairs, however instead of a comforting office, it appeared as more of a war room. Ruby had the letter in her hand, reading over its content quickly, Weiss moving behind her to read over her shoulder. The letter had no written message; instead it appeared to be trade manifest, a series of tables and numbers describing the many goods that the Lie family were shipping in to London.

"There is nothing here, nothing that tells me what my mother was talking about."

"Maybe that's why father refused to give it up, he hadn't decoded it yet."

"Decoded. You mean there is a message in this somewhere?"

"Well obviously, something only your mother would have known, or maybe a cypher of some description is needed. Whatever it is it's probably been the reason my father has grown more frustrated recently, your mother must have hidden her message well."

"So how do we decode it, any ideas, I'm kinda new at this still," Ruby's anxiousness and inexperience showing once again. Weiss sighed, the hint of a smile on her face. "Ruby, this is something you have to do; I didn't know your mother. Now we should get you out of here before my father returns, if he finds you have broken into his private sanctum, I don't want to imagine what he will do."

"What about you, what happens when he discovers that you broke in?"

"I…I don't know Ruby. But I can buy you time to decode it, and I can try and get more information out of my father. Something big is happening and he has something to do with it. Now let's go." She turned to leave, and in doing so hear the loud click of the lock from above her. The two shared a panicked look, "get behind the desk Ruby, hide until we are gone then get out of here."

"W-wait Weiss." Weiss pushed her down behind the desk hiding down with her. She heard the sound of two voices as the trapdoor opened above them. Two sets of footsteps making their way down.

"We must move faster, if we don't the Templars are sure to pounce on it. That or those traitors will try and usurp me, either way we don't have time to go about this the proper legal way." The voice was recognisably her fathers,

"Reginald, I understand but I can't go through every ship I don't have the time or the resources. People are getting restless; I need a more specific target." This voice was unrecognizable to Weiss, yet it was a deep commanding voice. "That's why I brought you down here; I have a list of ships from the Lie family, one of them is sure to have it. I intercepted a trade manifest, some kind of coded letter, but I haven't been able to decode it, hopefully you have better luck." She heard her father scramble through the papers on the desk, "It's here somewhere, I will send it through to you tonight. When you find it, just remember our deal, I get it first then once I have my family back you can use it to do whatever it is you have planned. Don't cross me Ironwood, I have had enough of my allies betraying me of late."

"Have no fear I will keep my word." With that she heard the grating of stone and metal, followed by more footsteps. "this leads to the sewers, take the right turn and you will end up near St Pauls, the other route goes down to the docks. So remember take the right turn."

"Don't worry about me Reginald, I think I can remember to turn right." Silence encapsulated the room. Weiss peaked over the desk, her father stood in the middle of the room, his back to the tunnel that had opened up. Weiss turned to Ruby, pointing her to the tunnel. Then she sprung up from the desk, moving to her father's left, keeping his gaze away from the tunnel. "Weiss, what are you doing down here! How long have you been listening!" His rage building with each word.

"Father what's this about traitors, what's going on?" Her father struck her,

"Insolent child, you dare to spy on me, and then make demands! Have I taught you nothing!?" His voice was filled with anger, his face red and his hands trembling. Weiss looked to Ruby, her face painted with shock, her hand in position to draw her sword. Weiss shook her head, flickling her eyes to the now closing exit. Ruby mouthed something, something she couldn't make out through tears as her father slapped her again. "Look at me child! Where is the letter, did that bitch of Summer's take it! Where is she!"

"L-long g-gone, you won't find her!" Weiss screamed at her father, her anger now fighting with her fear. He raised his hand to strike her a third time, but stopped himself, slowly calming down. "Weiss, I'm very disappointed, I have given you much, I have trained you and protected you. All I sought was your trust in me; you must believe I'm doing everything to help you, and to help our family. But you have broken that trust, you have betrayed me. Just as Summer did, just as Chao Lie did, just as your little friend did. I'm sorry, but I must find that letter, and if I have to kill Ms Rose in order to do so, I will. You are hereby restricted to the cellar until further notice." The cold calm in his voice disturbed Weiss more than his rage ever could.

Her father dragged her away, she tried to fight, but his grip was like iron. She cried as she was taken away. Guards surrounded her room; her door was locked from the outside, there were no windows for escape. _I could kill him_. The thought crossed her mind more than once as she sat in that room, thinking of escape. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it, he was her father, as much as she wanted to, needed to, she was not that much of a monster. Her father knew her too well, knew his home too well, she searched and searched but there were no escapes. She sunk into her bed, defeated. _Please be alright Ruby, please stop this_.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby ran as if death itself was chasing her. The soft splash of water was the only sound as she ran through the sewer. The image of Weiss getting struck was burned into her mind. That girl had sacrificed so much for her, she had trained her, protected her, and now Ruby had to save her. But she also had to retrieve whatever her mother had hidden. It pained her to do it, but Weiss would have to wait.

Ruby reached the end of the sewer, the grate was bent in order to allow a person to make it through. The smell of the docks overpowered the stench of the sewer, waste being replaced by the smell of fish and salt. She climbed up the wooden supports and onto the docks, quickly hiding behind a series of crates. The docks were filled with people, not fisherman or sailors, but soldiers. _Ironwood, the general, I thought the name was familiar. _Ruby crept forward slowly, avoiding the patrols of soldiers as they set about searching through the ships in the dock. Ruby didn't waste time, usualy she would have spent more time carefully creeping through the docks, but she had places to be. Nearing the end of the docks she bolted, one of the nearby patrol spotting her and beginning pursuit, a string of curses aimed towards her. Darting through the streets Ruby managed to lose them, ducking in and out of alleyways before climbing onto the rooftops. She leapt from roof to roof, finally arriving at The Black Cat. She burst through the doors, pushing past the crowd of grumpy sailors. Blake was in her usual position, reading quietly in her secluded booth. She rose as she saw Ruby, who looked exasperated. Ruby was suddenly intercepted by and outstretched arm, and brought into a tight hug. "Hey *hic* sis, whatcha up tooooooo?" Yang's slurred speech and smell told Ruby all she needed to know.

"Yang, not now, I am in a bit of a hurry" Ruby managed to squeak out as Yang's embrace tightened.

"What!? No time for your big sis, come on have a drink". Ruby managing to break free with Blake's assistance. Ruby looked I into Yang's face, her eyes still bloodshot from crying a forced smile playing on her lips. "I'm sorry Yang, we will have time later, but I need to do something now." Yang just shrugged it off, feigning indifference, but Ruby knew she was not coping well. She pushed that out of her mind, _one problem at a time. _

She pulled Blake over to the booth, sitting her down. "Blake I need your help. Weiss and I were trying to get the letter from the Lie family back, and then we found a hidden room, like a secret one, and then we found the letter but got caught by Mr Schnee, well Weiss got caught, she kinda sacrificed herself to let me escape, but not like die sacrifice, at least I hope not and-" Ruby taking a deep breath. "So I escaped, and the letter contains the information on what my mother was hiding, and she was hiding it form everyone, she told me in a letter to hide it from everyone, cause everyone wants it. Torchwick, General Ironwood, Mr Schnee, everyone wants it. We have to find it and hide it from them otherwise they are going to do something bad." Ruby was slightly out of breath from her ramblings. Blake was just wide eyed, taking in the younger girl's verbal assault.

"So where is this thing, and what is it?" Ruby looked slightly embarrassed

"Yeah, I don't really know either of those." Blake sighed,

"So how are we going to find out?" Ruby perked up, pulling out the two letters. She spread them out before Blake. "These are the two letters, one written by my mother, the other one was from Mr Lie. Weiss seemed to think that there would be a cypher or something in order to translate them, but I don't really know much about that." Blake nodded again, remaining quiet, she eventually pulled Ruby out of the booth, "come with me I might have some things that may help".

Ruby was taken out the back of the tavern, a simple doorway sat in the ground leading to a basement. Blake unlocked it with a key she kept on a necklace. She led Ruby down the stairs into what was supposed to be a basement. Instead stood what appeared to be a library, bookshelves filled with books lining the walls. Soft lounges and a simple fireplace highlighted the back of the room. Ruby had guessed Blake was an avid reader, but she had never imagined she was this enthusiastic. "Wow, that's a lot of books"

"Yes, I have grown quite a collection. I'm kind of the book keeper for the Assassins nowadays. Especially after everyone left."

"I overheard Mr Schnee talking about that, said he was betrayed, what happened?"

"He wasn't betrayed Ruby, he betrayed us. Sent a lot of people on suicide missions, he stopped caring about the order. So people left, or were 'banished'. I stayed so we didn't lose any of these, Master Schnee would have let it all fall into disrepair, and I have been able to keep an eye on him for the others"

"Where are the others?"

"In hiding mostly, some have moved to other Assassin orders. A lot are waiting, trying to take back the order from Master Schnee. He grew obsessed, some even say he consorted with Templars, he is looking for something, and I think whatever you are after is it, but we can worry about Assassin politics later." Blake walked around the room, quickly grabbing a few choice tomes. She beckoned Ruby over, and together they began the task of trying to discover the cypher.

For a few hours they sat, reading over old tomes that talked of codes and puzzles. Ruby was the first to give up, making excuses to stretch she left the library. The night had turned to early morning, rays of sunlight slowly breaking through the dark clouds of the day. Ruby breathed in the air; it was cold and refreshed her. She couldn't stop thinking about Weiss, her sacrifice for her. She often had a demeanour of cold indifference, of arrogance. Yet she had always been kind to Ruby, she had saved her life over and over. Ruby would save her, she would find this thing, whatever it may be, and then she would save her best friend.

Ruby looked down at the two letters, the words now nearly memorised. She focused; it was now easier after having used it a few times. The familiar blur, the soft glow of the world, it was easy now. The light from the morning sun no longer bothered her, as she observed the world of shadows. A thought occurred to her, one that she kicked herself for not trying earlier. She raced back downstairs.

Blake looked up as the excited Ruby leapt from the stairs landing near the table. She ran to the desk, grabbing the two letters form the table. She focused again; activating her strange vision. She looked down at the letters, and saw a new message. The words glowed red, and were written in her mother's hand writing. The words written were simply the name of a book, the Italian name was hard to pronounce but it was something that Ruby recognised.

"I think I have it! We need to get this book," Ruby held up the letter from her mother, Blake raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ruby you know that's just a letter your mother wrote; I don't see anything about a book." Ruby looked back at the letter, sighing in frustration. Ruby tried to start explaining herself, but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. How did she explain this to Blake without sounding like a crazy person? "Ruby I think you might need a little sleep, we have been at this all night."

"No, we don't have time; the soldiers are searching the ships now. I still don't know what has happened with Weiss. We don't have time, listen, Blake it's going to sound weird, but I see things. I can do this thing, where I can see like glowing stuff, and it leads me to things that help or something like that, I don't really know. My mother left a message behind on this note, which only I can see. It's the name of a book, the one about the Italian Assassin, Ezio Auditore, that's the key to the cypher." Ruby knew she probably butchered the name of the old Assassin, but Blake simply nodded and found the book. "Ruby what you have is a real gift; there are very, very few people that have it. I honestly didn't know if it was real or not, it's only ever mentioned a few times in the histories of very influential Assassins. It's called Eagle vision, I don't know a whole lot about it, but I do know that everyone who has said to have had it changed the world." Blake started jotting down the secret message, it was easy that she had the key. The quantity of cargo on the trade manifest was the page number; the cost was the line number.

Blake finished quickly, handing the note over to Ruby. Ruby scanned it quickly,

_Summer,_

_The Dust is on the Sea Monkey, hidden in a secret compartment in the captain's cabin. Simply lift the tenth floor board and you will find it. Hide it well. _

Ruby made a move to leave, Blake's hand catching her. "Ruby, I'm coming with you. While you are good, you are not fully trained yet, you're going to need help." Ruby nodded, waiting for Blake as she donned her Assassin gear. Her gear was simple, a black leather coat with a high collar, loose fitting pants and tall black boots. She drew her hood and strapped a sword to her back and a set of pistols on her belt, she handed Ruby another set.

Together they left, taking to the rooftops like they did so long ago. They easily found their way to the docks, dancing between the rooftops, avoiding the gaze of the people that slowly made their way to work in the early hours of the day. Reaching the docks the pair was surprised at what they found.

The soldiers were no longer patrolling, no longer searching the ships in the harbour. They were too busy fighting off the throng of armed men. Blake looked to Ruby, her face stern and filled with anger, "They're Torchwick's men."

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "let's go get this thing, if we are lucky we might have time to deal with Torchwick." The two leapt down, rushing towards the docks, desperately looking for the Sea Monkey. Blake was the first to spot it, the small sloop also happened to be the most populated battleground.

Ruby sped ahead, moving faster than Blake thought was capable for the younger girl. She leapt onto the headsails, avoiding the few soldiers that stood fighting on the docks in between her and the wheel of the ship. Blake followed, firing one of her pistols at one of the closest figures on the deck of the ship. Ruby followed suit, using her pistols to clear the front of the ship. The jumped down onto the deck, drawing their swords they ran forward, preparing to fight through the small group of people on the deck that lay before them. Ruby kept running, not slowing for a second, most ignored her, the few who didn't had little time to react before her sabre sliced through them. She made her way for the captain's cabin. Blake was left to clean up her mess, forcing any who tried following her into a fight. Her blade cut down soldiers and mercenaries, the deck of the ship becoming a graveyard, the deck painted a new coat of scarlet.

Her hidden blade slammed into the chest of the final soldier, Blake's eyes darting back and forth waiting for any more attackers. More men surged over the side of the ship, the soldiers having been beaten back, Torchwick's mercenaries now had free reign. All that stood between them and Ruby was Blake. She cocked the hammer on the side of her blade, her pistol sword ready.

"Well looky here, another Assassin. You guys keep getting in the way, it's seriously getting just a tad annoying." The man strode forth, flopping down on the deck behind his mercenaries, waiting for the order. His can tapping alongside his footsteps, "move aside kitty cat, I need to take a look see inside that ship."

"No, if you fight me you will all die. I offer you this chance to leave before that happens." Blake examined them, hoping some would take her offer and leave. No one moved. "Nice try," Torchwick said, pointing his cane at her. He fired; she ducked, sliding to one knee to avoid the shot, watching as the group of mercenaries rushed towards her. She lashed out, the first mercenary taking a blade through the neck. She spun to avoid the next, jumping backwards to avoid the next swings. She struck again taking two quick swipes to cut down her opponents. She rolled past the next two men, picking up a sword as she did. Now with two blades she unleashed a torrent of blows. The mercenaries fell quickly, none being able to come close to matching Blake's swordsmanship. She rushed at Torchwick, who was standing ready for her. His cane was made strong, made of metal so it could fire bullets and block swords. He was fast, flipping his cane around his arm in order to block both of her swords. His face changed into a smile, his eyes highlighting something behind her. She spun too late, a blade slicing her back. She reeled in pain, unable to block Torchwick's jab. The cane punched her abdomen, and she fell. The pain in her back fading slightly as she registered the new pain in her side. "Just in time Neo, good to see the Templars actually sent someone of use." He looked down at the injured Assassin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my ship!" All three turned to see a new figure hop onto the deck of the ship. He wore an open white shirt, simple brown pants and wore no shoes. He carried with him what Blake recognised as Nunchucks. "Get outta here urchin" Torchwick dismissing him and turning back to finish Blake. Neo ran forwards as the owner of the ship dashed towards Torchwick. Her thing blade managed to block the swing from his weapon. Blake took the opportunity and scrambled to her feet and move away.

Neo engaged the urchin looking man. He was quick, using the chain the connected his Nunchucks to wrap around and redirect the strange girls blade. Blake turned to Torchwick lifting her sword and pulling the trigger. Her aim was slightly off, the bullet flashing past his arm, leaving a crimson line in its wake.

He growled at her and closed the distance, resuming their duel. Blake fought through the pain, her back set aflame with agony, as she felt her clothes sticking from her seeping blood With her handicap the fight was fairly equal, Torchwick was no master swordsman, but it would seem like he knew how to fight master swordsmen. He fought dirty, throwing kicks and the occasional punch at Blake, who barely managed to avoid or block them.

She glanced at her defender, the strange sailor wielding Nunchucks. They were not a common weapon, and to use them properly required training. He was obviously no ordinary seaman. He too was having problems, his opponent, the strange girl with a corset that was just too small and strange multi-coloured hair. As good as her new friend was, this Neo was a fully trained Templar, and was slowly leaving more and more cuts on his exposed chest. She turned the fight, hooking Torchwick's cane with her sword and pulling him around. She ended up back to back with the sailor. "Hey, names Sun, what the hell are you guys doing on my boat!?"

"I'm Blake, a friend of mine got something delivered on this boat, we came to collect and found these wonderful characters,"

"Mind swapping? My 'chucks aren't doin much against that dam blade,"

"Sounds fine, three, two, one". The pair spun in unison, changing opponents. Blake pressed the advantage of surprise, managing to drive Neo closer to the edge of the ship. Both used slender blades, fast and precise. Sun was making much better progress against Torchwick, his blows passing through Torchwick's wild defence, obviously unfamiliar with the weapons.

Blake slipped on one of the some of the blood coating the deck, her defence opening up for a second. The Templar girl only needed that second, and stabbed Blake. The sword pierced her coat, passing through her shoulder. She yelled in pain, falling to one knee. Sun spun again moving towards Neo. Torchwick took the needed break, his bruised face and body succumbing to his exhaustion. He had little time to rest as a red blur ran at him. The door to the captain's cabin had opened, and Ruby had sprinted forward, aiming for Torchwick. He just managed to raise his cane to intercept the blade that sprung from her wrist. Holding back her arm the blade got perilously close to his face. The girl growled, her eyes appearing like that of a rabid wolf. "Little red didn't think I would see you again. How's the family doin, oh, sorry, too soon." He cracked a smile, feeling the swelling in his eye from one of Sun's attacks.

Ruby pushed with all her strength, trying to get her blade into Torchwick's throat. It wouldn't budge; the fully grown man was simply much stronger. He pushed the cane forward with both hands, the shaft smashing into Ruby's forehead. She fell backwards, her vision filling with black spots form the force of the hit. She tried to rise, only to be kicked in the gut. "Isn't that where I shot you, darn that must have really hurt then." Torchwick cackled manically, raising his cane to strike her again. He brought it down as she tried to rise again, cracking against her shoulder. He looked down at her, a small glow emanated from her belt. "What do we have here?" Torchwick reached down and grabbed the glowing object. It was a sleek almost stone like material; it had strange symbols carved into it. It appeared to be an hourglass, containing a strange golden dust in the place of sand. "What a pretty little thing, looks like you found what I'm after little red. Thanks for that." He placed it into his coat, "Neo, finish it up we're leaving." Ruby pushed herself to rise again, lunging at him, rage consuming her again. He saw it coming, and pushed her attack aside with his cane, grabbing her by the neck and tossing her over the side of the ship. "Hope you can swim. Or better yet hope you can't." He moved quickly, past Sun and Blake who were still locked in a fight with Neo.

Blake grasped her shoulder, trying to help Sun. Sun looked tired, blood seeping form a dozen small cuts. Neo was near unharmed, a sickeningly smug smile on her face. She saw Torchwick hurry off the boat, "Neo, let's get to the warehouse, pronto!" Neo disengaged, sending a swift kick into Sun's privates, sending a wink Blake's way as she did so. He dropped and Neo leapt off the boat onto the docks.

Ruby climbed back onto the boat, just in time to see Torchwick escape. She tried to run after him, but was stopped by Blake. "You can't take them on by yourself; he has a Templar with him and she's too good. I think I might need a hand too." Blake was barely conscious, the blood loss finally getting to her. Ruby leant down to help her up, her rage quickly subsiding as she noticed her injured friend. The sailor assisted, each of them taking a shoulder and lifting her. "We need to get her to a physician."

"Name's Sun by the way, I can get your friend somewhere safe and get her a doctor; it sounds like you got things to do. Get him good for me." Ruby hesitated, nervous around this new person, shocked to see how quickly he accepted the situation. "U-uh sure, are you ok with that Blake," Blake nodded, "Ok I will come find you once I have got this sorted out, I need to get that thing back."

"Ruby, you need to hurry, you are going to need help too. I think I know what that thing is; something called a Piece of Eden, things like it were mentioned in the cypher book. I'm not sure but all I know is they are very dangerous, be careful." Ruby nodded absentmindedly, thinking of her next move.

"I will be." Blake relaxed slightly, passing out in Sun's arms. He began moving her off the ship. Ruby knew what she had to do know. She needed Weiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello good people of . What a chapter, longest one I've written so far, and damned enjoyable. Took a bit longer than expected due to social requirements and the like. I thank you all for reading, this being the end of the first major arc of the story it feels amazing to have been given such wonderful support by all of you. Huge thanks to my beta reader for the assistance as well as everyone who has given me feedback. So, enough rambling on my part, I present chapter 8. **

The Schnee Manor's sandstone walls stood below Ruby, who sat perched on a rooftop overlooking the mansion. The manor was guarded by several guards, hired by Weiss' father instead of being Assassins themselves. They guarded the wrought iron gate mainly, although Ruby knew there was at least two stationed inside the mansion itself. She didn't want to kill them; they were innocents, uninvolved in the conflict at large. That meant stealth.

She moved a few paces from the edge before taking off at full sprint towards the wall of the manor. The jump between the building and the wall was tough, but Ruby managed to grab onto the lip of the sandstone. She pulled herself up quickly, feeling the bruises that Torchwick had left a few hours ago. Hopping over the side, she landed in the delicately groomed bushes of the Schnee garden. She hid for a few seconds, waiting to see if the guards had seen her. When no one made movements towards her, she crept forward, trying to find Weiss' solitary window. She saw the barred window and cursing herself for forgetting; _of course it can't be that simple. _

Ruby crouched at the base of the mansions wall, directly underneath Weiss's window. She sat for a second thinking, her thoughts being interrupted by movement in the main courtyard. She blended with the shadows as much as she could, watching as Weiss' father emerged from the manor, stepping into his new carriage. The carriage made its way through the gate, causing Ruby to breathe a sigh of relief. Now that the biggest threat that the household contained was gone, Ruby felt she had a chance. She crawled up the side of the building, hoping to grab Weiss' attention to figure out a plan, she trusted Weiss' skills more than her own. She reached the window, disheartened to see and empty room. _She must be held somewhere else, I'm going to have to get inside._ Ruby climbed down the building. She couldn't get in through any of the windows; Weiss' father's paranoid nature assured that. That left few options, options that Ruby didn't have time for. _Time to try the front door.  
_

* * *

Weiss lay curled up on the bed in the cellar. It smelled like Ruby, and it haunted Weiss that the smell made her feel more comfortable. The room itself reminded her of Ruby and the time they had spent training. Her father was going to kill her, there was little doubt, he would take any excuse and blame her resistance. Weiss had tried to escape several times already, she tried bribery, she had fought with the guards and she had event tried to threaten self-harm. None of it worked, the guards were already under her father's pay, she was unarmed and even with her training she was little match for trained and armed guards. Then she threatened her own life, her father calling the bluff, seeing through her as he always did. He called her weak and foolish and Weiss was beginning to believe him.

It had taken barely a day, but she was starting to lose spirit.

* * *

Ruby ran past the first guard, throwing her leg into the seconds shin. The first guard went to aim his musket, the second hopping on one leg. Ruby turned in time to see the barrel of the gun. She dropped into a roll as the weapon fired, missing her by inches. She came out of the roll below the outstretched musket, springing upwards and grabbing the gun and managing to wrestle it from the guard's hands. The surprise allowed her to use the butt of the gun to smash the nose of the unsuspecting guard. He dropped, clutching his bleeding face, the second guard now levelling his rifle at Ruby. "That's enough; dam kids around here keep getting weirder. Now drop that musket." Ruby raised her hands slowly, stopping mid motion to throw the bayonet adorned musket at the remaining guards foot. She felt the guard's bullet nicking the top of her leather pauldron, the sound of ripping leather screeching in her ear. The guard cried out in pain as the bayonet passed through his boot. Ruby stepped forward and threw her fist, connecting with the man's jaw.

Ruby shook the dull pain form her hand and pushed into the mansion, the two guards now content to roll around in pain. _I don't have much time before they sound the alarm._ She raced through the house, knocking maids and servants aside. She burst through room after room, looking for Weiss. Racing downstairs, she met the sight of two more guards. They look as surprised as Ruby, both standing and waiting for the other to react.

The guards reacted first, firing their rifles, Ruby retreating back up the stairs just in time to avoid the shots. She peaked around the corner, the two guards attempting to reload. She scrambled back down the stairs and around the corner, running shoulder first into one of them. The two tumbled to the ground, the other guard attempting to stab Ruby as they fell. She parried the bayonet with her hidden blade, firing the hidden pistol at the last second into the soldiers arm. Blood quickly stained the white uniform, the guard reeling in pain. The man on the ground leapt up, grasping Ruby in a tight bear hug, lifting her into the air and throwing her against the wall. Restrained and pinned, she struggled to break free. The guard cursed as he tried to hold her in place, calling out for help that may or may not arrive. The wounded guard eventually managed to overcome the pain and help hold Ruby down.

"Please, I don't want to have to hurt you guys any further, ugh, please let me go."

"Shut it kid, we got orders to lock you up for the boss, says he wants a few words with you, so can it until he gets back." Ruby grit her teeth in frustration, she was so close to her goal, she was so close to getting Weiss back. She did not know what had happened to Weiss, only that she was either somewhere in the house or she was dead. Ruby did not want to entertain the second possibility, so she had to be somewhere under house arrest by decree of her father. The guards pulled her off the wall and pushed her forwards, she made her move. The injured guard went down first, his weak grip on her arm failing as she broke free, slamming her hidden blade into his neck. The other punched her, desperately trying to hold back the deadly blade attached to her wrist. She smashed her forehead into his face, the second broken nose she had delivered that day. Her head hurt, but the attack had bought her freedom, and she used it to end his life.

* * *

Weiss heard gunfire, heard the sounds of fighting. She stared expectantly at the door, looking around for a weapon she already knew was not there. She heard the jingle of keys and the soft click of the lock. The door swung open, a red hooded figure desperately examining the room. Their eyes locked, Weiss couldn't help but smile. Ruby had a panicked look on her face, her pauldron was torn and her left hand covered in blood. "Ruby, what's wrong." Ruby shied away from Weiss' worried gaze, "I'm sorry Weiss, I had to…kill the guards." Weiss looked confused,  
"Well I imagine that might have had to happen in order to get me free. We don't have time to worry about it now though, we need to leave." Ruby nodded as Weiss pulled her out of the room, "Ruby what's been going on while I've been here."

"Well we went after the thing that my mother talked about, Blake called it a 'piece of Eden'. It's like an hourglass or something, but it glows and stuff. We went to the docks, Blake and I, and there were a bunch of soldiers and Torchwick's men fighting. Torchwick found us, and he had this weird Templar girl called Neo, and they kinda beat us. They took the hourglass, said something about a warehouse but that's it."

"What happened to Blake is she okay?"

"I think so, we had help from a sailor called Sun, he owned the ship that the hourglass was on. She took a few hits but Sun said he would find her a doctor."

"Father must be looking for them then, the soldiers undoubtedly worked for General Ironwood, so I imagine words reached him. Let's hurry and get my gear, then we need to get to the warehouse district. Hopefully we get lucky and can find them there. Although, now that I think about it, we might need more help."

"Who can help us, Blake's out of commission."

"Go get your sister, she may not be an Assassin, but she can fight, I will go and get Ren, he might know some others that can help, he may also have more information on the warehouses." Ruby smiled, thankful for Weiss' guidance. "Sounds like a plan, thanks for the help Weiss."

"I feel I should be thanking you, you did after all just save me from imprisonment."

"Yeah, I mean I did, but you're the plan person, I'm sure you would have figured a way to get out," Ruby then whispered to herself, "Without having to kill the guards". Weiss however heard this, stopping the two as they ran through the halls, "Ruby, remember what I said before, we kill for a larger purpose, to save more lives. It doesn't make it right, but it is necessary sometimes. T-thank you, for saving me. Now let's go and save more lives." The two found Weiss' gear, donning her snow white hood, she and Ruby left the house, passing the two guards outside who were trying to gain composure. The two guards made no move to stop them; they did not look like easy prey.

* * *

The group stood at the edge of the warehouse district. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ren and Nora. Nora was brought by Ren; apparently she was a mercenary under contract for the Lie family. She was a weird girl, toting a large war hammer as if it were nothing, a devilish smile plastered onto her face. Ruby and Weiss did not care much where she came from, only that she had come to help, and they would need help. "Ren, you said you would be able to get hold of the information pertaining to which warehouses we should search. Do you have it?"

"Yes, my family owns several of the warehouses; I managed to get some information on the owners of the others. Recently a Ms Fall purchased a few warehouses down in the east section, let's just say there have been a few complaints as to what's been going down around those warehouses."

"Good, we will search that area then, look out for soldiers, my father has likely got them searching the warehouses as well." The group split, Ruby and Yang heading down one path, Ren and Nora going down another. Leaving Weiss alone to traverse her area.

Ruby stood beside Yang as they walked through the maze of warehouses. "So this guy we're after, he killed Summer didn't he." Yang didn't look at Ruby, focusing on scanning the area around them. Ruby hesitated, "Yeah, Torchwick was the one who killed mum."

"Then he is going to get what's coming to him."

"Yang you won't be able to beat him, you're still hungover, and he is a trained mercenary,"

"What and you think you can fight him, your only sixteen Ruby, leave this one to me."

"Yang you can't protect me anymore, I got this don't worry, just be careful." Ruby could see the stress on Yang's jaw as she clenched her teeth. "Ruby, you shouldn't be killing people you're too young."

"And you aren't, Yang I have been trained by Weiss, I can fight," Yang only grumbled more.

"After this is done Ruby, we are getting dad and going somewhere safe, away from all this," Yang gestured to the quiet warehouses. "We can leave all this behind."

"Maybe I don't want to leave" Ruby now growing cross with her sister,

"Ruby I don't want to see you become a monster like that Schnee girl. I don't want to see you kill people, that's not the little sister I know. That is what she is turning you into." Yang's voice dripping with venom as she referred to Weiss.

"She is not turning me into anything!; I'm doing this so I can finish what mum started."

"Mum wouldn't want you to do this; you're not a killer Ruby." Ruby stopped dead in her tracts, her rage having reached a boiling point. "Yang I don't know if you haven't noticed, but this is what I was born to do. This is what mum did, this is what needs to be done. I don't like having to kill, it feels like a stain I can never wash off, but I must strive to. Weiss is the best friend I have ever had! She saved me and took me in, helped me find you. Don't play the protective big sister now, you don't have the right to do that after you spent the last few days drinking away your sorrows, ignoring what's going on around you. I am an Assassin now, I'm going to do what needs to be done, because there are very few people who can. I'm one of those people Yang, the old Ruby is gone, she died with Mum." Yang stared at the person who wore Ruby's her innocent sisters face, and she knew that the old Ruby was truly gone.

* * *

Weiss stalked the rooftops of the warehouses, spying for any signs of the Templars men, or her father. She could see her allies as they too stalked down the dark pathways between the warehouses. She saw the two sisters stop, a heated argument playing out before her. _Dam them, we have no time for that. At least they could do it quietly as to not alert our enemies. _She moved quickly across the angled roof, leaping to the next warehouse. She moved closer to the two sisters, hovering above them like a watchful gargoyle. She heard the argument clearly now, "Weiss is the best friend I have ever had!" Weiss was stunned by the words of kindness, the rest of Ruby's words simply fading into the back of her mind. She shook herself,_ focus dam you, we have not the time for this._ Silence enveloped the two of them, Ruby leaving her sister to watch her walk away.

Suddenly the door to a warehouse burst open, a man stepping outside, looking for the source of the noise that had just stopped. His eyes locked with Ruby's and he shouted a warning back into the warehouse. _You dolt, you had to start shouting now_. Yang ran forward with axe in hand. The man grasped at his sword, awkwardly pulling it out. Yang was quicker and brought down her axe, dropping the man. More men streamed forth from the warehouse, Ruby now rushed forth beside her sister, Weiss leaping down from her perch. "You have got to be kidding me! You dam kids won't give me a break! Neo, deal with them and quickly, no playing this time!"

Pistols and musket shots fired, the two groups exchanging fire. Ren and Nora ran around the corner of a far warehouse, having heard the commotion. Ren fired his two pistols, each shot well placed and taking down another target. Nora ran in, a look of crazed excitement on her face, swinging the heavy war hammer and taking down any who stood in her path. Weiss glanced over to Ruby, who was doing well to fend off her attackers, managing to slip through the defences of one and take him down with a slash. She watched as a figure dressed in pink, white and brown dashed towards Ruby, a thin blade in hand. Ruby saw her out of the corner of her eye and managed to leap back in time to avoid a vicious jab.

Weiss barrelled through the few men that stood between her and Ruby. Ruby was busy desperately trying to parry the other girl's attacks. Weiss recalled her being referred to as Neo by whom she could only assume to be Torchwick hiding inside the warehouse. Ruby crumpled under Neo's barrage of attacks, falling to her feet and losing her sabre. Weiss leapt over her and caught Neo's blade with her rapier. She pushed forward, forcing Neo back, giving Ruby room to retrieve her sword. "Ruby leave her to me!" Weiss shouted through gritted teeth as she held back the Templar's blade. Unlike Weiss, Neo's face was calm; Weiss would even go as far to say she looked pleased. Her eyes were each a different colour, her gaze perturbing Weiss.

The two broke away, circling each other slowly as their comrades fought around them. Neo rushed forward first, stabbing at Weiss with surgical precision. Weiss battered away each strike, each one getting slowly closer to its mark. She changed up her stance, shifting her legs and following her parry with a vicious jab of her own. Neo was now on the defensive, yet her defence showed no signs of letting up. Weiss ground her teeth in frustration as she wailed upon her opponent, slowly losing her usual grace and composure. This girl was truly infuriating.

Ruby dispatched more of Torchwick's men, as they slowly retreated back into the warehouse. Ren danced around the battlefield with grace, he had no overt weapons, preferring to use his dual hidden blades with a mix of martial arts. The total opposite of Ren's grace, Nora, swung with reckless abandon at her enemies, laughing as she did so. In a similar style Yang used strength rather than finesse, breaking the blades of her enemy's swords with strong chops of her axe. Combined with bone shattering punches and kicks, the untrained blonde fought with fury, making up for the lack of skill. Ruby Ran forward, sliding on one knee to avoid a mercenary's swing, she then used her sabre to sweep the legs of the same mercenary. She quickly rolled back onto her feet and spotted an opening, and ran into the warehouse through a pair of distracted mercenary's.

Ruby burst through into the warehouse, eyes darting around trying to find Torchwick. Her last encounter had ended poorly; she would not make the same mistakes again. She raced through the warehouse, crates stacked high she went for a better vantage point. On top of the crates she spied her target. Torchwick walked through the maze of boxes, issuing orders to the few men that were still inside. She supressed her anger, which was what had failed her last time and what made her feel so wrong inside. She needed to do this cleanly, and quickly. She crept over the crates, every creak sending shivers down her spine. Torchwick was pacing, chattering to himself. His hand kept travelling to his coat, as if checking to see if something was missing. _The Piece of Eden._

She managed to get closer, still he had not noticed. She flicked her wrist, her hidden blade sliding out. She stood crouched above him, hidden behind the tower of crates. "Where are they, have to deal with those dam kids and then the ones I work for don't even show up. I'm getting real tired of this." Torchwick straightened himself, his hand once more going to the small hourglass hidden in his coat. He heard movement, the creaking of wood, seeing the tumbling of boxes as he looked up. A blur of red came crashing down on him. He felt steel slide through his coat, and into his chest. He gasped for breath, blood slowly filling his pierced lung. He didn't feel himself fall to the ground, only the cold of the stone floor. He coughed, the weight of the person in red lifting off him, the blade sliding out of the wound. "H-h-ey… There…R-re-d. Nice of you too…d-drop in." He spluttered out his last words, blood now seeping from his lips, yet even still a sly grin adorned his face.

Ruby looked down at Torchwick, the man who had killed her Mother. She looked upon him and did not see the monster, she only saw the man. His eyes glossed over, the pale reflection of Ruby bouncing off them. She reached down and grabbed the hourglass, its soft glow illuminating the barley lit warehouse further. Her mother was avenged, now she had to complete her mission. She started walking away, stopping for a moment. It seemed wrong to just leave it all like that, a silent knife in the dark.

"Requiescat in pace," Ruby spun, searching for the source of the voice. From the darkness strode Reginald Schnee. "Latin, the true language of the Assassins, a way of showing respect to those we kill." He wore his Assassin gear, white in colour, somewhat military in appearance. He pulled down his hood, revealing his stern face. "You have done surprisingly well Ms Rose, you certainly take after your mother." He moved forward slowly, Ruby pacing backwards in response. "My daughter has trained you well, I'm quite proud of her. I may not show it Ms Rose but I do love my family, something we share in common. Can't you see I imprisoned Weiss for her own good, I didn't want her here for this, didn't want to risk her life. I was unsure as to how much protection the Templars would give to the artefact, I'm surprised at how little is here. Now if you would care to give me the artefact, my daughter and your friends undoubtedly need your assistance." Ruby looked at his outstretched hand.

"I can't do that, mother said I have to hide it. It's too dangerous."

"You condemn it without even knowing its purpose my dear girl. It is a relic of a time long gone, possess immeasurable power. It has the ability to turn back time, making the hourglass fit the design quite perfectly. It could topple any king, any order, it truly is the ultimate weapon." Ruby clutched the hourglass tighter, Reginald Schnee laughed, a stranger sound Ruby had never heard. "That is not what I want Ruby, at least not at the moment. I love my family, as you love yours. Could you live with yourself knowing that you held the thing that could bring back your mother, and didn't use it? Give it to me, I can stop all this, prevent everyone's loss. I can save my wife, find her the medicine she needed earlier, I could stop Winter's killer. I can change history, and save both our families." Ruby hesitated, _is it possible? Can I bring mother back?_

"I-I don't know, if it could do all this, why would my Mother fear it so much?"

"I cannot say, she warned me though. Before she left, she said she knew what I planned, and that she had taken the artefact. She betrayed me like so many others, in the end she got what she deserved, and served her purpose." It slowly clicked in Ruby's mind as the white haired man gazed longingly at the hourglass. "You let her die. You purposefully sent Blake and Weiss late, so that my mother would be dead. You hoped that she had this thing." Reginald Schnee sighed, his face hardening. "I did what I had too for my family. Just as you had to kill this man for your mother, right?" Reginald motioning to the Torchwick's corpse.

Ruby looked down at the hourglass, the glowing symbols slowly growing brighter, blinding her. Images flashed before her eyes, she saw glimpses of her mother, of Weiss and her family. She also saw horrible things, death, war and famine. She saw sadness, she felt sadness. Visions of possible futures, futures the device could create. Futures where her mother would die soon after Ruby would save her, futures where Weiss entire family would be attacked and would all die. Most of all she saw futures where she would never meet Weiss, lives that she would live in perpetual boredom and loneliness. The visions swirled, lowly reforming, her mind snapping back to reality. She saw Weiss father move quickly, grabbing for the hourglass. She pulled away, trying to defend it. Reginald Schnee growled in anger, pushing Ruby down. In a flash he plucked the hourglass from her weak fingers. _Why do I feel so weak?_ She tried to move but pain sent bolts of lightning to her brain. She looked down at her stomach, a wound bled profusely over her gear. She looked to Weiss' father, his left hand was stained with what could only be her blood. "Y-you, stabbed me."

"Yes I did, you resisted. But don't fear you shall live in the world I can create with this thing."

"N-no, don't use it! I saw things, there is no," Ruby coughed, her throat constricting in pain, "happiness in the f-future you create. E-everything is p-permitted, we have to l-live with our choices."

"Foolish girl, no choice matters but mine now, I control time."

* * *

Weiss backed away from Neo. The two had given each other a thousand wounds, they were torn, ragged and tired. Around them the others finished off the last mercenary's, all turning to face the solitary Templar. They walked forward as a group weapons ready to end the final enemy. Fear found its way to Neo's face, she knew that she would not be able to beat them all.

Yang rushed forward, screaming as she aimed to behead her. The Templar girl managed to step away from the blow, her axe sinking into the earth. Ren was next, flinging a series of kicks and punches at her. Neo blocked them, feeling immense pain as her blocks caught the strong strikes of the Assassin. Nora swung her hammer, snapping her blade in two. Finally Weiss rushed forward, aiming to put the Templar girl down with a single stab. Neo reached into a hidden pocket, pulling out a single smokebomb. Unable to completely avoid the white haired girls blow, she moved as to avoid the blow being her last. The rapier passed through her shoulder, allowing Neo to get close enough to punch the white haired girl in the face. The force of her blow forced Weiss back, taking the rapier with her. Neo dropped the smokebomb, and fled.

Weiss wiped the blood form her eyes, trying to find the Templar. The smoke causing her to cough uncontrollably and totally impairing her vision. Eventually she stood with her friends, all searching for signs of the strange girl. "Where's Ruby!" Yang's voice portraying her extreme worry.

"She went inside, I saw her make it into the warehouse in the confusion." Ren calmly scanning for the Templar. "I will go look for her, you guys go after the Templar, she still poses a threat." Weiss' voice not coming out as commanding as she wished. Yang moved towards the warehouse, ignoring her words. "Yang, go look for that Templar, I can go find Ruby."

"I'm her big sister, I'm going in there."

"No you are not, we don't know what's in there, I would rather be able to simply sneak in case something has gone wrong."

"That's my sister, I'm going in!"

"Yang, calm down, if you want to help then you can. Stay here I will go scout it out, I will call for you when I have found you sister." Weiss stood resolute, glaring down Yang. The blonde nodded, her eyes staring daggers at her the whole time. Weiss strutted inside, Yang waited at the door, Nora and Ren leaving in pursuit of Neo. Weiss stalked quickly and quietly in the long shadows cast by the walls of crates. She could hear voices, a stern oddly familiar voice complemented by the squeaky voice that could only belong to Ruby. She quickened her pace moving towards the sound of the voices.

She saw Ruby first, her eyes wide with terror as she look into the hourglass. Her father leapt forward, his hidden blade stabbing Ruby. She dropped to the ground, her father grabbing the hourglass form her hands. Weiss was stunned, unable to process what she had seen. The two exchanged a few more words, Ruby clearly on her last legs. Weiss found herself running, propelled by a white hot fury. She ran at her father, throwing all of her remaining strength into a single blow. Her father saw her, his mouth opening to speak. His words never came, Weiss slamming into him, her rapier passing through him. The force of her charge sent him sprawling, the rapier still embedded deep in his chest. Weiss started hyperventilating, her mind in chaos. She looked to Ruby, her eyes wide in surprise, her face pale form blood loss. Weiss cradled her head, whispering to her. "Ruby, its ok, it's going to be fine, I've got you." Soft tears slowly striking down her face.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, she felt more tired than she had ever felt, the pain was slowly fading into the back of her mind. "Weiss, hide it, you have to, hide it. It's too dangerous. I'm…sorry…I'm sorry…"

"No Ruby, its fine, stop apologising. It's fine, I forgive you for whatever it is, it's fine seriously. Ruby it's ok, don't worry…No Ruby stay with me, don't you dare close your eyes you dolt!….P-please Ruby don't go" Weiss burst into tears as she uttered the last few words. Ruby's head rolled to the side, lifeless.

Weiss sat there over Ruby's body, crying. Yang eventually entered the scene, she too joining Weiss in crying over Ruby. Weiss crawled away, unable to look into Ruby's dead face. She crawled over to her father, who also lay lifeless. She grabbed the hourglass, not dwelling long on his death. He had grown cold over the years, her father had stopped being so after the death of her sister. Now he had killed Ruby, Weiss' only real friend. She looked down at the hourglass, _all for this, this little thing. Why? What can this thing do that is worth so much pain?_

She closed her eyes. She could hear Yang's sobs, she could hear her own sobs. She gripped the hourglass tightly, she could feel her tears dripping down form her face. She felt a light shine in her face, opening her eyes she was blinded, the world now nothing but piercing white light.

* * *

She saw Ruby first, her eyes wide with terror as she look into the hourglass. She screamed, her father hesitating as he looked towards his daughter. She raced forward, _not again_. She sprinted, coming to a stand in front of Ruby. "Move aside Weiss, I need the artefact. Trust me, it's for your own good."

"Weiss, don't do it, trust me this thing is not worth it." Weiss ignored the younger girl, she already knew the pain that thing could cause. "Father step down, I will strike you down if I have too."

"Daughter, I can bring back your mother, you sister. I can save your friends mother, why would you not want this. I will not step dow-" Weiss stabbed her father through. For the second time, she watched her father die, "You killed Ruby." Her father collapsed, falling to the ground as blood pooled around him. Weiss stood stunned over her father. She had killed her father twice, she had travelled back in time, she had watched Ruby, her best friend, her only friend, the girl she loved, die. She felt faint, swaying as the weight of the last months events collapsed onto her shoulders. She heard Ruby behind her, felt her arms wrap around her, and she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Two months later…_

Weiss sat in her father's office, well, her office now. She shifted through the various dispatches, letters from business partners and the like, all vying for her approval as the of the new leader of the Schnee family. The last two months had seen a lot of managing of her father's affairs, it had been exceptionally dull. She poured herself another glass of wine, she had been "testing" this vintage from one of her winery's quite frequently, the luxury of owning several vineyards. She knew it was a poor habit, she had seen the effects on Yang after losing Summer. Yang had stopped after 'that' night, she was busy helping her father restart his business. Now it was Weiss turn to drown her sorrows. She barely slept, her dreams being haunted by ghosts of her father.

"My Lady you have a visitor, they have requested an audience immediately." The servant peaked through the door, patiently awaiting her response. Weiss sighed, she was almost certain who this would be. "send them in," the servant disappeared behind the large oak doors. A moment later a well-dressed soldier entered the room. He stood taller than Weiss, messy blonde hair contrasting his impeccable red uniform. "Ironwood sent you I suppose, what is he demanding this time" her words holding a tad more sarcasm then she would have liked. Weiss however had had enough of Ironwood pestering her for the artefact. "U-uh, yes mam. I'm Ensign Arc, of his majesty's-"

"Yes, yes hurry it up,"

"S-sorry mam, General Ironwood enquires as to the letter he sent. Since you have not replied he fears it may have been lost in the post. So he has sent me to deliver this personally." He retrieved a letter from his pocket, hand shaking slightly as he handed over the message. Weiss grabbed the letter, tearing it open. It read as the last one did, subtly implying the General's need for the artefact, as a matter of national security. Weiss discarded the letter, staring at the soldier before her. "Tell your General, that I have no idea where his artefact is. Furthermore, I grow tired of his pestering. That is all." With a dismissive wave Weiss returned to her work. She heard the soldier leaving, thankful for the return to silence.

She had not lied, where the artefact was she no longer knew. Ruby had left over a month ago, seeking to hide the 'Piece of Eden' as she had called it. Weiss had tried to dissuade her, convince Ruby to let her come along, to help. Ruby however was set on her course, she had talked with her father, had learnt of something, somewhere in which she could hide the hourglass. It was a secret she intended to keep to herself. Weiss had accepted that, she had wanted to be rid of that thing since the moment she touched it. The device held such power, Weiss had used it unknowingly, and it had taken her back in time if only a few minutes. With those few minutes she had been able to save Ruby's life, and take her fathers for a second time. She could change the world, conquer kings and countries, yet she couldn't bear to look at the thing anymore. Ruby was right, it was too dangerous, too corrupting, to be allowed into mankind's hands.

* * *

The next day Weiss spent dealing with the shambles that was the Assassin order. Her father had left a divided cohort, most of the Assassin families had left the order due to her father's late obsession. She dedicated a lot of time to trying to repair those bonds that had been broken, to re-form the order. She had an eerie feeling that if she did not act soon the Templars would pounce. Neo was still out there somewhere, and so where the people that organised her involvement. Her most recent letter was too the Nikos family, one of the first to leave the order. They had moved from Greece many years ago, and had become some of the best Assassins in the order. Their assistance had led to the removal of the Templars from London, at least the majority of the enemy order.

Most of her letters went unanswered, and they few that were answered had not been positive. They condemned Weiss for her Fathers actions, they did not want a Schnee at the head of the order again.

She finished her letter, looking out to see the full moon hanging over the quiet gardens of the manor. It was her manor now, everything had been left to her by her father. She looked down at the many unopened letters that lay pilled on the side of her desk. They were all very eager now, left alone in this world with money and power, they all wanted a slice. Weiss had received many offers in the past, but since her training they had more or less disappeared, as she had from the public eye. Now she was the number one topic of gossip in high society, the lonely heiress. Suitors had come out of the woodwork all of a sudden, eager to control Weiss newfound wealth. Like the others before them, she tossed the letters into the fire.

* * *

Another day passed, another day spent trying to fix all the problems that appeared around her. Workers disputes at one of her factories, another refusal from the Nikos family, and Weiss had run out of wine. She rubbed her temple, trying to force away the headache that was building. She cast aside her work, she needed fresh air. "Doughty, I am leaving for the night. Please have a meal ready for nine o'clock when I return."

"Of course Miss." Doughty was always just within earshot of Weiss, waiting for any orders that may be issued. Weiss dismissed him, quickly activating the hidden switch in the office. She climbed down into the secret room underneath the office. In the corner sat her Assassin gear, the white hood placed over the head of the mannequin.

She changed quickly, fixing her rapier to her right side, only taking a single pistol of the two she usually used. Strapping on her vambrace she headed out the passage through the sewers.

She headed towards the docks, an easier part of town to traverse due to the lessened presence of constables and soldiers. She exited the passage and spied the setting sun in the distance, the final rays of sunlight sending warmth onto Weiss' skin. She raced up onto the rooves, as to remain unseen by the general populace. She dashed around the area, stretching her legs, flexing her arms as she pulled herself up onto higher rooftops. She felt refreshed, she moved with a lithe grace free from the uncomfortable wooden desk she had been trapped behind for many days. The sun had set now, and the sounds of the night had begun. Boisterous cheering from the many taverns in the area, the smell of food wafting from many homes.

They lived a simple life down by the docks, but they all appeared to be much happier than Weiss. She was envious of their freedom, they did not have to put up with the pressures that gnawed at her. Yet she was no fool, she recognised the luck of her birth. She sighed, _the grass is always greener on the other side._ She was content to watch tonight, watch as the people lived their lives. She heard movement behind her, her hand reflexively moving to her sword. "Relax it's just me. I saw you running about and thought you could use some company." Blake sat down next to Weiss, both now looking out over the streets of London.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you recently, been holed up in the manor?" Weiss sighed at Blake's question. "Yes I have had a lot on my plate recently, dealing with my father's affairs has kept me very busy."

"How are you coping?"

"Fine, just fine," Weiss voice quivering ever so slightly

"Doesn't sound like it." Blake offered a reassuring hand, rubbing Weiss shoulder. She feigned from the touch, looking away from Blake. "Weiss, I know it's been tough. No one should be forced to do what you had to do. But it's over now, your future is in your own hands,"

"But it's not, I have to fix the order, I have to maintain my father's business ventures. I can't do it all, and the world knows it. The amount of letters I get about people wanting to marry me, to take over my life… I'm so sick of it, I am beginning to realise the benefits of being the girl that father hid form the world. Blake shrugged, "I can only imagine how hard it is, but this is how things are, you have to deal with it. I'm sure the men are not so bad, there must be one that is worthy of your love. At the same time, I believe that you don't need anyone's help in that way. You have me, Yang and Ruby, we will do everything we can."

"I just hope it's enough… Have you heard any word from Ruby?" Blake shook her head in response, staying silent. "Where is she, she has been gone for too long. Maybe I should go out and look for her, yes I think she probably requires help. I will get the carriage-"

"You can't run away from all of this, not yet at least. Ruby is fine I'm sure, you trained her after all, or do you not believe in your abilities as a teacher?" Blake knew how to push Weiss' weak points, the white haired girl responding with a mean scowl. "I know she will be fine. I just…."

"You what?" Blake stared at Weiss, Weiss after several quiet moments responded with a whisper

"I miss her…" Blake just smiled. She had seen it coming, the two had grown surprisingly close over the small amount of time they had been together. It was a friendship forged in the fires of adversity if ever Blake had seen one. More so, she now suspected that there may be something more there. She could start to understand Weiss frustration with the letters she had been receiving. "Weiss, I'm sure she will be back soon. Try to focus on the problems at hand, keep your mind off her."

"I don't need to keep my mind off that dolt, I already have plenty of things to occupy myself. Not that I need occupying or anything, or, like, uh, I'm rambling like her. How are you so good at that, making me make a fool of myself?" Blake chuckled, standing and stretching as she did so,

"I have known you for quite a while now, it's surprisingly easy." Blake chuckled again, "and surprisingly fun." Weiss looked up at her, the scowl firmly set on her features.

"Where are you of too?"

"Sun's supposed to be arriving sometime tonight, and he's supposed to be staying in town for a lot longer than usual." The last part brought a smile to Blake's lips, she couldn't hide her excitement. Weiss sighed, "Off you go then, go and see your wonderful sailor boy." Weiss last word being met with the sound of Bake leaping onto another roof.

* * *

Weiss made it back home eventually, her mind still a mess of worry. Her body was at least tired, meaning she hopefully would be able to get some sleep tonight. Her meal of soup had been lukewarm, she was slightly late. Once again she sat in solitude and ate her meal. The servants had been dismissed for the night, she could call upon them if needed of course, but she rarely did.

Finishing her meal she retired to her bedroom. She had not taken over her father's room, some things were just too uncomfortable. She flopped down onto the bed, lying face first in the sunken quilt. She heard the sound of movement as she lay down, her instincts kicking in she jumped up hand diving for her rapier that lay resting on the wall nearest her bed. The figure at the other end of the room held its hands up, hidden by shadow. Weiss reached her sword, pulling it free from its scabbard. "Weiss it's me, Ruby!" The figure stepped forward, hands still in the air, red hood covering her forehead. "Ruby! What is the matter with you, scaring me half to death like that!"

"uh, sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you, so, um, surprise" Ruby winced as she finished her sentence, expecting another tongue lashing from Weiss. Instead there was only silence, she looked at Weiss, who seemed to be conflicted about something. Her arms made moves to hug her, but were held back. Ruby smiled and brought Weiss into a hug, finishing what Weiss could not. "Welcome back Ruby, when did you arrive back in London."

"I arrived this morning, I spent the day catching up with Yang and Dad."

"You didn't care to notify me of your return?" Weiss slightly hurt by Ruby having chosen her family over her. _Something that any normal person would do, _she reminded herself quickly. "Ah, sorry about that, I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted to see Dad again, I hadn't seen him on his feet."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." The image of Ruby's father was quickly replaced by an image of her own in her mind, lying dead. Ruby picked up on this as Weiss turned away, looking down at the ground. "How have you been holding up?" Ruby sympathetically laying a hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked back at her, tears glinting in the soft glow of the moon that illuminated the room.

Weiss composed herself, "I'm fine Ruby, it's just good to see you." _No I'm not, I'm a mess who can't sleep, can't stop worrying._ Ruby beamed at her, "It's good to see you too Weiss, I missed you while I was out there. Oh oh, I have some awesome stories to tell you though." Ruby's childlike demeanour calmed Weiss, _if only I could stop caring everything would be so much easier._ Ruby went on about her stories, adventures, battles, new friends, she had quite the tale to tell. Weiss was content to listen, keeping her mind of all the things that haunted her.

Ruby noticed Weiss starting to tune out, gazing off absentmindedly, her soft smile slowly fading. "What's up Weiss, you still look worried?" Weiss let out a deep sigh,

"A lot of problems have cropped up while you were gone Ruby. It's been a tough few weeks."

"Well don't worry about any of that, I'm back so I can help out with all that."

"I'm sure you will, but I need to rest so goodnight Ruby,"

"Aw but I wasn't finished telling my story," Ruby pouted. Weiss shook her head,

"I can hear the rest of it over breakfast, now let me sleep you dolt."

* * *

Weiss lay in her bed, eyes slowly drifting shut. Hopefully she would be able to get some sleep tonight, she needed it. She was happy that Ruby was back, maybe with her help she would be able to sort through some of her problems. _Not all of them, there is a lot she can't do, that we can't do. _Weiss drifted off, the longing in her heart only growing stronger, _why is it so unfair?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the new chapter. Just got back to university so things are nice and busy for me (hyperventilating begins), but I'm back in control of things for now. I should be able to get 1 or 2 chapters out every week so not a huge difference from the last few chatpers. Anyway, thanks for the support with the story, here is chapter 10.**

* * *

"Soooooooo, what are we doing today?" Ruby bounced along behind Weiss as they walked through the halls of Schnee manor. Weiss let out a deep breath, while she had missed Ruby immensely, she had forgotten about the girls unstoppable energy. "Well I have to take care of some business first, then I have to arrange a meeting with some old members of the order, and then I have to organise my father's affairs." Ruby was slowed by her last response, her tone taking on an element of worry

"You don't have to do that you know, I'm sure I could help you find someone to take care of the details."

"No, I have to do it Ruby. People would talk if I didn't do it, say I'm not ready to take over the Schnee name, and they have enough to talk about for now… It's also just something that 'I' have to do". They arrived at her office, Ruby's questioning having ended. Weiss took her seat behind the desk while Ruby took a spot by the window to gaze outwards over the courtyard, admiring the well-kept grounds of the manor. They spent the better part of an hour like that, Weiss would catch Ruby looking at her and both would look away quickly.

"Weiss this is boring, how do you do this?"

"It's just something I have learnt to deal with, now quiet I'm trying to concentrate". Ruby sighed and continued looking out her window legs swinging lazily in the air. Weiss eventually came to sorting through the various letters she had received, once again being frustrated by the amount of proposed marriages she had received. She went to throw them in the fire but was stopped, "Wow, why are you throwing those out, you haven't even read them?"

"Maybe I don't want to read them, I have much better things to do with my time." Ruby snatched one form her hand, Weiss too slow to stop it. Ruby examined the letter intently, "hey this is an invitation to a party. That sounds super fun! It's exactly what you need, get out of this boring room!"

"Ruby it's not that simple, I can't just go to-"

"I'm taking you to that party Weiss, I won't take no for an answer. Besides I have always wanted to go to one of these fancy-pantsy parties."

Weiss sighed in defeat, "fine you dolt, but I have to warn you, you have no idea what you are in for."

* * *

For the next few days Weiss split her time between continuing Ruby's training, dealing with her business holdings, and desperately trying to reform the order. Thankfully she had managed to gather most of the old family's together, they were to discuss the future of the Assassins at the party. The party itself was being held by the Black family, a recent addition to the high society of London. Yet for all accounts the party itself was said to be one of the defining social events of the year. Weiss just hoped she wouldn't get to many proposals while she was there.

The day finally came and the two girls set about getting ready for the party. Ruby lacked any fine clothing, her family being only merchants rather than aristocrats. Weiss managed to find something nice for her to wear however, and picked out one of her many fine dresses for the event herself. The two shared a level of disdain for dresses, both having become used to less restrictive clothing that they used to fight in. For Ruby's sake Weiss put on a brave face, intent to show her friend that she was doing fine. Ruby endeavoured to help Weiss de-stress, even though she was not a fan of large social gatherings.

"Are you ready yet, the party starts in an hour. We really need to get going," Weiss called after Ruby, who had left it till the last minute to prepare herself for the party. Weiss rolled her eyes as the girl came rushing down the stairs, almost tumbling due to her lack of practice in fine shoes. "I'm ready, I'm ready, let's go." Ruby pulled Weiss along, pushing her into the carriage that awaited them.

"So do we know anyone else going?"

"Yes Ruby, I have actually set up a meeting of sorts with the old Assassin families. If I can convince them to re-from the order tonight then it will be a most productive night."

"Ugh the one night I try and take you away from work and you manage to make it all about work." Ruby pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. Weiss rolled her eyes, "what's wrong with taking my work seriously. There are larger things at stake than having a good time, just because we dealt with the artefact doesn't mean we can go on holiday." Ruby held Weiss' gaze, her eyes softening,

"Yeah I know, wouldn't kill you to relax though." Weiss sighed in response,

"I suppose it won't."

* * *

The Black estate was smaller than the Schnee manor, yet the mansion itself was in exceptional condition. Party guests streamed in, stepping down from carriages and waltzing into the warm interior that was the Black manor. Weiss stepped out first, her white gown drawing many eyes and starting many hushed conversations. Weiss waited as Ruby stepped out of the carriage, her red dress not as extravagant, yet in Weiss opinion it made the girl more beautiful than she herself could ever be. She would have to maintain constant vigilance, she couldn't spend time admiring her companion, the gossip that would ensue could cripple her family name. Together they proceeded inside, handing the invitation to the steward who waited by the door, he was a tall man, bald and wrinkled, yet had an air of warmth to him. Weiss examined him quickly, noticing the outline of a dagger concealed inside his jacket. _Must be a very paranoid family._

"Welcome Ms Schnee, may I enquire as to your guest?" The old steward gesturing to Ruby, a insincere smile plastered on his face. "Yes, this is Ruby Rose, my lady-in-waiting." The steward nodded, proceeding to announce them as they entered the manor. Ruby looked to Weiss, confusion written on her face "lady-in-waiting?"

"Yes, you can't just bring anyone to these events. It's easier if you are seen as my companion and assistant, rather than servant, although I can do so if you wish?" Weiss directing teasing smirk at Ruby, whose response was simply to shake her head. "Why can't you just introduce me as your friend, cause I mean, we are friends right?"

"Of course we are; the issue is simply that there are rules to this kind of event. Nothing is ever plain and simple, it's all a mix of titles, honours and politics. Try not to talk to too many people, stay calm and quiet and enjoy yourself if you can, that's how these things work."

"That doesn't sound too fun,"

"It isn't, trust me next time when I say you have no idea what you're in for." The two entered the ballroom of the manor, the room illuminated by many lamps and two intricate chandeliers. Soft music played over the sounds of excited chatter, a small group of musicians having been delegated a corner of the room in which to play. Women danced in extravagant dresses, men followed in smart suits. A few military uniforms could be made out in the crowd of people while stewards and servants rushed around meeting the needs of their respective masters. Ruby watched wide eyed at the ordered chaos of the party. Weiss couldn't help but smirk, she had to admit, having not been to a party like this in a long time, it was the epitome of extravagance.

Weiss pushed forward, leading Ruby closer to the centre of the party. She noticed many glances directed her way, gossip following wherever she walked. The new Queen of the Schnee Empire had returned to society. After years of being the quiet Assassin, hiding from the scrutiny of the public as she committed her dark deeds. It was her darkest deed that forced her to return, although none of them knew that, they saw the change in the Weiss they had known. The scar over her eye, the newfound confidence in her step, Weiss knew she had the power to destroy anyone in that room. It was a satisfying feeling, yet one that left a bad taste in her mouth. Tonight she was Lady Weiss Schnee, and she had business to deal with.

Ruby watched as Weiss visibly changed, her back straightening, chin raised with authority. She noticed the eyes that followed her, also occasionally looking to Ruby herself. Ruby quickly realised that she truly had no idea what she was in for. _Why did I force Weiss into this, this is too weird._ Ruby was a kind enough person, yet she was terribly awkward around new people. She soon spied the target of Weiss' march, a tall figure in a traditional Chinese suit. Ruby quickly sped up in order to stand beside Weiss as they approached Ren. "Ruby it's good to see you again, it has certainly been a while,"

"Great to see you too Ren, I'm pretty happy being back in London. It was an interesting few weeks abroad."

"I have heard many rumours of your escapades, interesting only begins to describe it if what I have heard is true." Weiss watched the exchange, scowling as she heard the friendly banter. _Why didn't I hear about these 'interesting adventures'_? She would have to set up a proper network of informants if she wanted to run the order. "Weiss, it is also a pleasure to see you again, I hear you have also summoned some other members to discuss certain things," his intentional vagueness easy for Weiss to translate. "Yes that was my intention, however not all accepted my offer to talk, tonight I have only managed to convince the Nikos and Scarletina families. Hopefully though if they re-join others will follow."

"What about my family?"

"Oh, I had thought you were on board already."

"Don't be too hasty, I respect you Weiss, and for lack of a better word consider you a friend. Yet I am uncertain of your ability to head the order."

"You believe a woman cannot hold the title?"

"Of course not, women have lead the order many times, we hold no prejudice in that area. It is only that you have very little experience, and any experience you did gain was under the tutelage of the man that forced us all out of the order." Ren shrugged, his point clearly made. Weiss frowned, Ren's calm expression pushing Weiss' buttons. _Keep calm, Lady Schnee does not make a fuss in public. _Her breathing slowed, her face returning to its neutral expression. "Very well, let's find the others and discuss things further." Ren nodded, motioning for Weiss to take the lead.

Ruby followed behind her two friends, both having taken on the stiff composure that the party inadvertently imposed on most of the attendees. Ruby tried her best to fit in with the crowd, head held high and back straight, yet it felt forced, uncomfortable. It didn't take long for Ruby revert to a more casual stroll, slightly slouched and taking in the extravagance around her. It was odd to say the least, the beautiful women in elegant gowns, the rich food and drink and the fact that none of them new about the real problems that surrounded them. Ruby knew that they didn't know, very few people knew about the Assassins and Templars, they didn't know about pain and suffering, they didn't know about real freedom. She had been like that only a few months ago, blissfully unaware of what lay underneath the thin veil of civilization.

The group grew larger, others breaking away from their conversations and coming to walk alongside Weiss. Weiss exchanged pleasantries as she walked, her insincerity clear to Ruby, yet it was enough to appease those who she conversed with. No one made any attempt to talk to Ruby, which pleased her immensely. She observed the people that joined their small group, she noticed that Nora had joined them, clinging to Ren's arm as they walked. Other than her she did not recognise the other two, one had striking red hair and walked with confidence. The other was almost the opposite, her brown hair was non-descript, and she was clearly nervous. Eventually they broke away from the general crowd, moving towards a more private room. Selecting a lounge area away form the party Weiss lead everyone inside before turning towards the group of followers.

"Welcome everyone, it has been a long time since I have seen most of you." Weiss' statement met with a series of cautious nods. "I do want to thank you all for agreeing to come. I take it by your coming it means you have agreed to re-join the order, along with your respective families." She looked now at the faces of the people around her. Pyrrha had a slightly pained look on her face, as if she was about to deliver bad news. Velvet had her trademark nervous, no eye contact expression. Ren remained calm as always, with Nora bouncing along at his side. She finally looked to Ruby, who like her, appeared to be examining everyone's reaction. "Weiss, it's good to see you again. I was sent by my family to tell you in person, we can't re-join you. I'm really sorry." Pyrrha's face spoke as to her sincerity. Velvet mumbled a something similar, Weiss' stomach felt as if she were falling.

"As I said before, there are many things preventing my family from returning as well. I am sorry Weiss, you are a great Assassin, and if things were different then maybe you could have been the leader." Ren stepped forward, turning to face the others, "I do think however that we should re-build the order. Ruby here," Ren motioned to Ruby who looked around sheepishly, "was involved recently in dealing with a group under instruction of the Templars. Thankfully we managed to deal with most of them, however some managed to escape. Furthermore I have suspicion that the Templars are making a move into London again, and that means we need to be ready to fight them off."

Ruby watched on as Ren, the quiet boy she had been friends with for some time, presented what could only be called a speech. The others around her seemed somewhat encapsulated in his words, nodding in agreement often. Ruby's eyes met Weiss', Weiss quickly looking away, shame and sadness emblazoned on her pale face.

"Now we should probably return to the party, for now let's enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we will deal with electing a new leader." With that Ren left, taking Nora with him, who seemed to be sprouting a series of exaggerated praises at his speech. Slowly the rest of the group left, returning to the party that sounded softly in the distance. Ruby remained with Weiss, who sat in one of the chairs in the private lounge. "I'm sorry it didn't work out Weiss."

"Whatever," there was a cold harshness to her words, one that slowed Ruby's hand as it reached out to grasp her shoulder reassuringly. "I can't do anything right, why would I expect a different result this time." Ruby saw the tear fall from her face, landing softly on her white dress, lip quivering.

"D-don't say that Weiss, you don't screw up all the time, not that this is a screw up or anything, it's just u-unlucky." Ruby pressed the girl in white against her; she wasn't good with her words when it came to touchy feely stuff. "Get off me Ruby, a hug isn't going to fix this."

"W-why not, when I feel sad Yang or Mum would just hug me until I felt better,"

"This is a little bit more complex you idiot, it's not every day that you realise you're a failure!"

"But you're not!" Ruby standing now, arms stretched out by her sides, fists clenched.

"I am, I couldn't be the daughter my father wanted, I can't deal with all the pressure of his legacy. I can't lead the order; I can't deal with any of this!" Weiss now stood, her stance mirroring Ruby's. "I killed my father, twice! I watched my best friend, my only real friend die! I can barely sleep, I barley eat, the only thing keeping me going is the fact that I have to hold up the Schnee name, and I'm failing at that too!"

"Well what about me, you saved my life! You trained me to be an Assassin, am I just another failure!" Weiss was caught off guard by the younger girls harsh words. "Why do you have to live up to that name anyway, your perfect the way you are, your father's not around to judge you anymore."

"Ruby, I made you into a killer."

"I chose that, that's my weight to bear not yours. Just like it's my choice to stay here, and help you. You're not alone in this, and you're not a failure." Ruby hugged her again, Weiss softening under her tight embrace. Slowly Ruby broke away, looking into Weiss eyes to check if the tears had stopped.

Weiss looked into the silver eyes, her friend smiling back at her. _What would I do without you Ruby Rose._ She closed the gap between them, their lips colliding. Weiss dominated the kiss, Ruby stunned by her friend's actions, remaining almost motionless. Ruby's lips were soft, the kiss itself chaste like her. Weiss felt weeks on tension lift from her shoulders, melting away by the moment. Her eyes shot open, and she pulled away from Ruby, who still stood stunned at what had occurred.

The two stood there, confused, shocked. "W-what have I done," Weiss' voice but a whisper. She broke away sprinting for the door in her dress. Ruby stood wide eyed, still stunned, not even turning to watch Weiss run.

_Why, why did I have to do that? Why do I ruin everything, why am I such a failure!_ She burst through the door, running through the hallway. Eyes blurred by tears and her focus on not tripping on her own dress she didn't see the dark figure that she ran into. Arms wrapped around her to prevent her fall, picking her up as she fell. "Hey what's wrong, where you running too?" Weiss looked up at the speaker, grey eyes looking down at her. For a moment she thought they were Ruby's, but then her vision cleared and she looked at the silver haired man. "The names Mercury, Mercury Black. Let me guess, your Weiss Schnee." His devilish smile gleaming in the dim light of the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss took the handkerchief from Mercury, dabbing away the remnants of her tears. "Thanks you very much, it has been an emotional few weeks."

"No problem at all, I can only imagine." Mercury's tone refreshingly nonchalant, his laid back attitude very obvious in comparison to the rest of the uptight guests. The two stood on a balcony overlooking the main party, the guests below simply going about their evening. "So what has you so upset, I think I saw your friend back there, did you get into a fight?" Weiss hesitated to answer, _he has been kind enough so far, it might be good to get some of it off my chest._

"More or less," a small sigh escaping Weiss, "just the result of some things that have been on my mind for a while now." Mercury simply shrugged, Weiss thankful for his lack of prying. _Not the stereotypical gossip fuelled noble then_. The two stood in silence for a few moments, simply observing the party below them.

"Shouldn't you be down there with your guests, it is your party after all?"

"Ugh, I can't stand these things, it's so… Boring, everyone is so fake, no one says anything real."

"I know how you feel, that's one of the reasons I haven't been attending these things lately." Mercury smirked in response, "Yeah, was pretty surprised that the super serious Lady Schnee would ever attend this party." Weiss huffed,

"Why not, I like going to parties, and I'm not super serious."

"Sure you are, you have barely been seen recently. What was it, three, four months since you last travel out into the world?" A sarcastic smirk punctuating Mercury's accusation,

"Well I have been extremely busy,"

"Doing super serious work."

"My Father died and left me in control of all his estates, I think I have a perfectly good excuse for being a bit pre-occupied!"

"Sorry," Mercury's eyes falling to his feet. Weiss sighed,

"Don't worry about it, I have had enough apologies and condolences to last a lifetime. I'm not one to mourn." Weiss now being the one to cast her eyes off into the distance. A smile sprang to Mercury's face,

"Refreshing,"

"What?"

"I said refreshing, you are a very interesting girl Ms Schnee."

"T-thank you." The two stood there for a while, content to have some company that didn't bore them. Mercury eventual straightened his suit and spoke, "it can be tough dealing with everything by yourself. Hell I couldn't imagine managing all my families affairs, wouldn't have a moment to myself. Not saying you can't do it, I imagine you are probably doing fine. If you do need a hand with any business problems though, feel free to send for me."

"Maybe I will, thank you Mr Black."

"Please, call me Mercury." With an over dramatic bow he left, a sinister grin forming on his lips as he left, one that Weiss missed.

* * *

Weiss went searching for Ruby, she dreaded it, yet Ruby was her responsibility. She wandered through the crowd, politely moving through the many couples that danced to the slow music. Weiss scanned with trained eyes, desperate to find the girl in red. Either Ruby had surpassed Weiss in her hiding skills, or she wasn't there. Eventually she stumbled into Ren and Nora, "Weiss, I imagine you're looking for Ruby."

"Yes, I take it you have seen her," Weiss said with impatience. Ren examined her quickly before speaking, "yes, she told me to inform you that she was leaving to visit her Father and sister."

"I-I see… Well I think I shall also make my leave." Weiss turned and left the ballroom, a deep stomach twisting sadness setting in as she made her way to the carriage.

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed, her red dress long since discarded, replaced by a simple set of loose pants and shirt. Her room was dark, old wood making up the interior of most of their new home. Her father had sold their old home, no one being able to return to it and live in the place where Summer Rose had died. The new home was still foreign to her, it had not been lived in long enough for there to be any real personal effects. It didn't feel like a home, and Ruby felt that it probably never would. To her she was visiting, it wasn't her room. Her room was back at the Schnee Manor, the well-furnished basement where she had started her Assassin training.

Ruby couldn't go back now, as much as she wanted too she couldn't go back. So she had come here, hoping that a little time away would help. She knew that Yang would be happy to see her return, her father too. She knew Yang would tell her how happy she was, that Ruby was no longer involved with Weiss and the Assassins. Her father was just happy to see her, even though she caught him trying not to look at her. She asked Yang about it, she had said it was probably something to do with Ruby looking so much like Summer. A whole day staying with them and Ruby already felt like she didn't belong, as much as she loved her family, deep down she knew that this isn't where she was supposed to be.

Nothing made her happier in those few days than leaving at night, dressed in her combat gear. She would walk the rooftops, take in the night air, and if necessary help someone if they needed it. Even in the social super centre that was London, the streets were still rife with trouble after the sun set.

She had talked to Ren, tried to find something to occupy her time. It seemed that he would likely take over the order, yet for the time being it was clear that the order was still in disarray, so there was no Assassin work. Thus Ruby was forced into vigilantism. At least it took her mind off the kiss.

* * *

Every day that passed, the Schnee business seemed to get into more trouble, become more of an burden. Weiss often wondered how her father had dealt with all of the work, and also be head of the Assassins. _He probably didn't have as many problems, must have been much easier being scary._ Without a doubt her father's cold composure, his menacing glare of disapproval, kept the workers in line. They would have never questioned him, they just worked, and he paid them. _Why can't it be so simple now?_

Of course she knew that being a woman had something to do with it. She just was not an authority figure, a small nineteen year old girl in charge of one of the most prominent houses in England. Even if her ideas were sound, her proposals well thought out, they always came into question. Marrying someone would solve her problems, he didn't have to be smart, just had to have been born into good standing with reasonable wealth. He would become her mouthpiece, she would manage the business and he would simply make everything easier to enact.

She hadn't seen Ruby in days, and for the first time, Weiss started giving the idea of a husband a serious thought. She paced up and down her office for hours, mind flicking through all the suitors who had come forward. It was difficult to stay focused, constant distractions presented themselves, the need for dusting, the lack of symmetry on her desk. She spent most of her time tidying the office rather than considering her marriage. Weiss sighed, her hand drifting to her face to trace the scar over her eye. "I need some fresh air," she said to no one in particular.

A few minutes later Weiss was leaping over the rooftops, her white Assassin gear wrapping her in a blanket of security. Whilst in the office taking care of the business felt like an act, out in the night air she felt at home. Weiss knew the city well, she felt she could probably traverse most of it blindfolded. With her body busy climbing and dashing, her mind was free to think clearly. _I am a complete idiot. _Out here the thought of marriage seemed preposterous, she didn't need any help, she could handle herself.

* * *

Ruby jumped down to the streets, having seen a thief run off with someone else's hard earned money. Ruby had dealt with a lot of thieves recently, thankful that all she usually needed to do was threaten them and they would give up the gold. Sticking to the sides of the streets Ruby managed to sneak up on the unsuspecting crook. He stood in an alley way, a side street that ended, one way in one way out, _not even a chase. _

"Excuse me, but that doesn't belong to you," Ruby standing with hand resting on her sabre. The man spun, his fingers clutching the pouch of money tightly. He stared wide eyed at Ruby, slowly backing away. "This doesn't have to be hard, give the money back and everyone will be happy."

The man's eyes widened further, his gaze seeming to travel past Ruby. She heard a soft thump behind her and turned. Standing in the entrance of the side street stood a girl in a brown corset, with multi coloured eyes. Ruby took a step back, she pulled her sabre out slowly, "you… Your back." Ruby's voice quiet, hesitant. The girl smiled, yet there was no compassion behind it, only malice. With the flick of her wrist a blade appeared from the intricately designed parasol, and she lunged.

* * *

Weiss closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze wash over her. She knew what she wanted to do, what she had too. Kissing Ruby was not something that Weiss could forget, it was a feeling that she would never be able to emulate. The family name meant little to her, the business was boring and unfulfilling. She didn't need to lead the Assassin's either, she didn't need anything holding her down. For the first time in her life she could be free of any responsibility, whether it be vengeance for her sister's death, duty to her family or otherwise. Her path was set, she would fight, kicking and screaming to find the happiness she needed. _To hell with it all, time to do something for myself._

With a new spring in her step Weiss danced over the rooftops, her graceful well practiced movements hiding her from the sight of any passers-by below her. Weiss' first goal was to find Ruby, so she started in the direction of the Xiao Long house.

Ruby backed against the wall of the alley, her sabre flashing in front for her as she desperately deflected the needle like blade. Ruby was fast, and most of the Neo's strike she managed to avoid or parry. Yet Ruby was no master swordswoman, and this woman was easily the more proficient fencer. Her blade was unfamiliar to Ruby, managing to pass through her defences will eloquent precision, delivering a series of stabs. Each failed block ended in a short stinging, the slender blade slowly poking holes in Ruby. _I can't beat her like this._

Ruby threw a wild swing, her opponent being forced to step back in order to avoid the swipe. With more space she changed her stance, her once fast and agile fighting style slowly devolving. She unleashed a series of anger fuelled downward strikes, her larger blade battering away the slender needle of the Templar girl. Channelling as much of her sister as she could, Ruby let out a scream of anger as she brought her sabre down with as much force as possible. Metal sounded against stone as her sabre passed through the air. The moment of her swing pushing her forward, causing her to stumble past Neo. Her footing failed her as Neo swiped her legs out from underneath Ruby. She turned quickly and raised her sabre to block Neo's jab, her position on the ground making her job harder.

Neo's face held a sickening smile, her eyes alight with satisfaction as she pressed her advantage. Vengeance was fun, it was motivating and at times a little frustrating. Yet Neo eagerly waited for the moment where Ruby would lie dead at her feet, and that moment was coming soon. She aimed her blade at the handle of her opponent's sabre, her thin blade slicing into Ruby's hand.

She let out a small yelp as she dropped her sword, now defenceless. She scrambled quickly, crawling to on her hands and knees away from Neo, the blood slicking her hand. She rolled as the Templar girl brought down her blade, the point sliding in between the cobbles of the road. It gave her enough time to start running. Ruby flew past the houses that lined the streets, most of their lights now extinguished. She could hear footsteps behind her, but she dared not look.

Against her better judgment Ruby called out, "Help! Someone help!" It would be hard explaining what was happening to anyone, or if they would even survive a few seconds in the presence of Neo, but she needed an advantage to take her down. Ruby spared a glance to the houses around her, hopeful for signs of movement, but nothing stirred. She ran towards the nearest building, leaping and grasping onto the window panels and dragging herself upwards. Her right hand slipped, the gash across her knuckles still streaming blood. Her muscles ached, but she pushed through and climbed onto the roof.

* * *

Weiss heard the frantic cries for help. She moved quickly, something about the voice compelling her to move faster. Suddenly another figure climbed onto the rooftops, dressed in red and black, with a hood similar to Weiss'. "Ruby…" Weiss' voice barley a whisper, she broke into a sprint. "Ruby! Over here!"

"Weiss!?" Ruby's reply a mixture of exhaustion and elation. The two rushed towards each other, deftly navigating the rooftops between them. Weiss studied the girl running towards her, and noticed her wounds. "Ruby, what's happening?"

"N-neo is back, and she is right behind me." Ruby was clearly out of breath, and Weiss observed the lack of her sabre. Looking past her she saw Neo, who was now also traversing the rooftops in their direction. "Ruby, get to the manor quickly I can hold her off,"

"Uh that's a horrible plan if we take her together than we have the advantage." Ruby turned to face Neo alongside Weiss, Weiss just sighed in resignation. "Fine, just let me take most of the hits, at least I have a sword."

"I will never hear the end of this will I."

"You forgot lessons one of the first lessons of fencing, don't lose your sword. So yes, it would seem that your training might have to be more intensive in this area." Weiss grinned, she had missed this. Ruby let out a small whine of annoyance, but she too couldn't hide her smile. Standing side by side against the enemy, was what they were best at.

**Author's**** note: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait in between chapters. University got pretty busy and then I had to go on holiday's away from the sweet embrace of wifi. Have no fear though, the story will resume a more regular updating schedule now. Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that jazz.  
_P.S I have a new story going on, Firefly AU! The cast of RWBY takes on the big bad verse' so if that's your cup of tea then give it a look. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss took steps away from Neo, Ruby stepping back with her. She panted hard, her arms aching with overuse. Her blade, once light in her hand, now weighed her down. Ruby huffed beside her, her hidden blade extended and held out defensively. "W-Weiss… I don't think I… can keep going for much longer," Ruby clearly more tired than Weiss. Neo too looked worse for wear, having now taking some injury at the hand of Weiss' rapier. They stood opposite each other, a small gap in between the two rooves being the only thing separating them. "Stand down Templar, this is over," Weiss managing to steady her voice enough to sound authoritative. Neo's face remained unchanged, her smile having lessened only slightly in exhaustion. Weiss grew frustrated, "Well, what say you?!"

"Weiss, calm down," Ruby resting a hand on her shoulder,

"Say something!" Weiss directing her frustration at Neo. Her smile grew, returning to its usual enthusiasm as she revelled in Weiss anger. Ruby gripper Weiss' shoulder harder, as hard as her injured hand would let her, "This is how she fight's Weiss. She makes you slip up, makes you angry." Ruby having now caught her own breath, Weiss never taking her eyes off of Neo. "Let's take her together."

"Fine," Weiss still focused on her opponent. All three readied themselves, stances widening, weapons at the ready. Neo dashed across the gap, stabbing with her weapon as she did so. Weiss easily parried the blow, yet the sheer force managed to push her back across the rooftop. Ruby lunged forward, her hidden blade getting caught by Neo's parasol, the intricate fabric torn to shreds, but the metal frame still held back her attack.

The dance resumed, Neo deftly dodging and deflecting the attacks of the two Assassins. She stood in between them, her right hand holding back Weiss with her blade, her left fending off Ruby with the remnants of her parasol. She grit her teeth, determined to finish the mission she had set herself, _two targets, I'm so lucky they both came to me so easily._

Ruby kicked at Neo, pushing against the parasol that came up to block. Neo was pushed forward by the attack, allowing Weiss to send a jab past the Templars guard. Her smile long since passed was replaced with a grimace as the cold steel passed through her corset. The pain slowing as she felt another sliver of cold steel pass through her.

Ruby pressed her hidden blade through the brown corset. She pulled free the blade and pushed Neo away, sending her past Weiss to lie on the slanted roof.

Neo grunted as she hit the roof, her hands grasping for something to help push herself up. Instead her hands slipped on the dark tiles of the roof, mind fuzzy from exhaustion and pain. She began to slide slowly, drawing closer to the edge of the roof. A hand grabbed her, and pulled her away from the drop. Neo barely reacted as a blade pressed threateningly against her throat.

Weiss looked down at the Templar, their eyes meeting. Neo's gaze was lazy, her eyes glazing over as she tried to keep them open. "Who sent you? Who are you working with?" Weiss borderline growling at her helpless opponent. Neo managed to focus on Weiss' face, her mouth moving yet making no sound. Weiss shook her violently, pressing her blade closer against her throat. Ruby spoke up, and pulled Weiss away "Weiss, it's over, I doubt she can speak. Let's go somewhere quiet, we both need some rest."

"Fine," Weiss finally taking her eyes off of her opponent, "Let's get some well-deserved rest."

* * *

Neo heard them leave. She could barely move, she could barely feel anything. For a while she just laid there, trying to focus her mind, stop it from constantly slipping away. Finally she managed to pull herself up, her arms shaking as she drew herself into a crouch. Slowly but surely she dragged herself forwards, her muscles constricting from the pain of her wounds. _Cinder…_

* * *

The two Assassins made their way back to the Schnee Manor, both quickly rushing inside. The house was silent, the staff having long since retired to bed. They hurried down to the cellar, Ruby's room having been left untouched since she had last been there. Ruby was first, as she had sustained the most injury. Weiss set to work attending to the wounds, sitting awkwardly in front of Ruby, bandages and needle in hand. She went to work stitching first, each poke of the needle causing Ruby to grimace. The procedure was done in silence, neither game enough to talk. Finally Weiss applied the last bandages to Ruby. She then turned and took off the outer layers of her gear as to assist Ruby in her medical work.

Thankfully Weiss required little assistance, her wounds being very minimal. Ruby managed to stitch the wounds quickly and without incident, Weiss doing the bandaging herself. After all was said and done the two separated, both endeavouring to change out of their combat gear. Ruby found her old baggy clothing she had worn when she had first stayed at the Manor. As it was all she had, Ruby donned the oddly nostalgic attire.

She wandered through the eerie Manor. Nearly all the lights were out, and nothing stirred in the Manor now almost completely devoid of life. Without any servants rushing around there was no life to the home, it felt cold and lonely. _I wonder how Weiss has managed to sleep at night in such a cold and empty place_. Ruby walked past Mr Schnee's office, now Weiss'. Whereas there used to be a constant warm glow emanating from under the heavy set of double doors, now there was only shadow. She found herself outside Weiss' door, hesitating, unsure of what words she could possibly say. Before she could decide the door opened of its own accord, Weiss standing on the other side. She moved to the side to let Ruby in, still neither of them game enough to say a word. "How did you know I was there?" Ruby questioned to break the silence,

"I'm a fully trained Assassin in a silent house, I could hear you walking up to the door." Weiss turned away from Ruby, unable to maintain solid eye contact. Instead she poured herself a glass of wine, the red liquid reminding her of Ruby's hair. "So…" Weiss once again facing Ruby, who had taken a seat on her bed,

"So…"

"Ruby… I'm sorry, I didn't want this." Weiss sighed, taking a deep gulp of the wine, being warmed softly by the drink. Ruby's eyes remained glued to the floor, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. "I know Weiss… I know."

"I-I don't have anyone else. I don't think I have ever really had anyone in the first place, it just became more apparent."

"You're not the only one. Since my mother's death… Dad see's through me, he can't stand to be around me anymore, I'm just another reminder. Yang can't deal with what I have become, can't stand that I have grown up."

"Ruby, they still love you. I can't do anything about your father, but Yang's problem is my fault… I did th-"

"No one forced me to do anything! I chose this, I wanted this. I could have let Torchwick get away, try to piece back together my old life. I asked you to teach me, because I would never be able to return to that old life, and at least this way I could get justice for my Mother." They both stared at each other, tears forming slowly in the edges of both their eyes. Weiss took another sip of wine as she looked away, then moved to sit next on Ruby on the bed. "I don't know what to say… I know it's weird… Wrong… I know that you probably don't feel the same way… But I care about you, you're really the only friend I have ever had. E-even if you don't feel the same way, I don't want to stop being your friend."

Ruby smiled, "I care about you too Weiss, I will always be your friend." Weiss frowned,

"I don't mean like that, I mean… I 'care' about you. That's why I kisse-" Weiss was cut off as Ruby smashed her lips against hers, pressing her into an awkward kiss. It was Weiss' turn to be stunned as the awkward kiss turned into a deeply passionate embrace. Weiss closed her eyes, enjoying the energy of the girl that she held in her arms, the kiss slowing, deepening.

Ruby broke away, Weiss subconsciously drifting forward, hungry for more. She looked into Ruby's eyes, the silver orbs filled with a reassuring light. "Weiss, I'm not sure how I feel… I'm not very experienced with this stuff. All I know is that I want to make you happy."

"I don't want to force you to do anything,"

"No one is forcing me to do anything." Ruby threw her arms around Weiss' neck. She watched Weiss' lip quiver, a tear streaking down her cheek. They shared another short kiss, before lying back and letting sleep's sweet embrace consume them.

* * *

Neo stumbled through the early morning streets. The numbness had long since departed, replaced with a furious burning. She grit her teeth, jaw aching from the repetitive strain. She looked out over the river Thames, the light of the emerging dawn glinting of the dark water.

For the umpteenth time Neo fell, her legs buckling from the pain. Using the wall of the nearby building, she managed to pull herself back up. Leaning against the window of the building she was hit with the smells of baking and the sounds of a kitchen. Inside she spied bakers shuffling around, preparing the days food before the first customer was even awake. One turned to see Neo, a worried look coming across his face. _No leave me alone! _

Neo tried to move quickly, try to get away before the baker could reach her. She only managed to shuffle a few feet before the sound of bells signified the door opening. "Mam, are you alright?"

Before Neo could even turn to face him another voice spoke, "Oh there you are!" Neo looked up as an arm wrapped around her. "She just had a little bit too much to drink, I will make sure she gets home." The baker nodded hesitantly before heading back inside. Neo looked up at her saviour, tanned skin and accusing red eyes sent a chill down her spine. "Well Neo, it certainly has been a while. Cinder eagerly awaits an explanation of where you have been all this time." A sinister smile formed on Emerald's lips, the smile making Neo quiver in fear.

* * *

Weiss woke first, suddenly feeling Ruby's arm around her. At first she panicked, unsure of what was happening. Slowly it came back to her, the memories of the night before. Her breathing slowed and her panic disappeared. She looked over to Ruby's sleeping face, the peaceful expression forcing Weiss to smile.

Then the panic returned, her breath suddenly catching in her throat. She could hear the melodic sound of boots against hardwood. Quickly she pushed ruby off the bed, the girl waking up as she hit the floor, "Ow! What the hell was tha-" Weiss pushed her hand over Ruby's mouth, her other hand signalling for Ruby to be quiet. She spun quickly as a knock came at her door, "E-enter," Weiss quickly trying to compose herself. The door creaked open and a servant stepped inside, "Good morning My Lady, I was just wondering how soon you would like breakfast?"

"Good morning Doughty, uh yes, I would like breakfast within the hour."

"Excellent mam, it will be ready soon," Doughty bowed, face composed in his usual unemotional manner. "Oh wait! I plan on having a guest for breakfast, so set the table for two," Weiss quickly devising an excuse for Ruby's presence. Doughty only nodded and continued his exit. AS the door shut, Ruby sprung up from her position on the behind the bed, giving Weiss a cross look. "What was that for?"

"Dolt, we can't let him see us together like that." Weiss breathing a sigh of relief as she told Ruby. Ruby only look confused, "Why?"

"We can't be seen together in that way, people will talk."

"So what if people talk? It's our life."

"Be that as it may, it is a threat to my reputation,"

"Is that how you see this?" Ruby sounding genuinely hurt, Weiss grasped her hand desperately.

"No, no, that's not it at all. It's just… What we are doing, it's risky. If people found out, not only would I lose everything, but they would also take us away." Weiss sighed, clutching Ruby's hand tightly. Ruby smiled and brushed a few alabaster locks out of Weiss' face, "We'll be fine, I mean we are living two lives already, this should come naturally." Weiss couldn't hold back a giggle,

"You are very good at finding the bright side of things aren't you," Ruby just smiled in response.

* * *

Neo was pushed to the ground, kneeling awkwardly before Cinder. Cinder sat comfortably in a chair, sipping at her drink. Next to her Mercury leant against the wall, boredom written across his face. Behind her Emerald stood menacingly, holding her upright, a pistol gripped in her hand. "Neo, it is such a surprise to see you again. I was sure that you would have disappeared by now. How glad I was to find you wandering my streets." Neo tried to explain, but like always the words never came. "It was just as well that I found you, otherwise you would have likely died." Cinder grinned as Neo nodded profusely. "Now we should attend to your wounds, ah, but first, there is something I need. I have wondered for the longest time, how is it that your charge came to die, how is it that the one thing you were tasked with retrieving is now gone?" Neo opened her mouth, praying that this time, unlike all the previous times, words would come out. Cinder feigned hurt, "no response? Well, that is quite rude of you. Emerald, what is the punishment for disrespecting your superior?"

"In my experiences, it is death," Emerald said in an impassive manner. Cinder nodded thoughtfully, "And what is the punishment for insubordination and failure?"

"Also death," Emerald pulled the hammer back on the pistol, now at full cock. Neo stared at Cinder, eyes wide in terror, mouthing words of pleading. Cinder smirked, "What's that? I can't hear you, if you can explain yourself then we don't have to worry about this punishment business… No? Nothing to say? Well then you have left me no choice."

Neo tried to struggle free of Emerald's grasp, but was too weak to resist. She tried one final time to plead, beg for her life. Only tears came, silent tears. Cinder waved uncaringly, averting her eyes from Neo's soundless begging. The silence was broken by the crack of gunfire, and the wet slap of blood hitting wood flooring. Cinder returned her gaze to Emerald, who know held a limp Neo. "Get that out of here, and get someone to clean this mess," Cinder stood and faced Mercury, who appeared unfazed by what had just transpired. "Now, Mercury, you said you had something to talk to me about, involving a certain Schnee girl." This forced a smile to cross Mercury's face,

"Boy do I have a story for you."

**A/N: A dozen chapters down, and dozens more (hopefully) to go. The story is getting a great response and it is awesome! I'm having a blast and hopefully so are you guys. So thanks for stopping by.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO! It has been a while since my last upload, and I am so excited to be back in the saddle. I had to take a break to get the motivation back, and had to deal with a pretty tough semester of uni. Now with that out of the way I am free to return to writing. Thanks for the ongoing support while I was away, and as always I am here to improve so reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

_Dear Mercury,_

_I hope you are well at the time of receiving this letter. We may have only met recently but I believe you to be a man of utmost character. During our last conversation you offered your assistance should I need it, and while at the time I believed I would never require your help, I have come to understand that I do. _

_The events of the last few months have drained me, and being foolish as I am, I have refused to acknowledge this. I am in dire need of a break, to get away from all the pressures of running the Schnee affairs. I plan to travel to a small vineyard out in the countryside for a few weeks to properly relax. During this time I am in need of someone to manage the businesses under my purview. I would be honoured if you would be able to assist me in this. I promise it would only be for a maximum of a month, then I would return and resume control. _

_I understand if I am asking too much. If you accept however, I will be eternally grateful. _

_Yours sincerely, Weiss Schnee. _

Cinder read over the letter, her lips twitching into a smile. "I presume you have accepted this offer?"

"I sent a reply as soon as I got it; she is sending me a key to the manor. It should arrive this afternoon."

"Excellent, this was easier than I thought it would be. To get invited into the private sanctum of the heir of the last leader of the Assassins. I look forward to your discoveries Mercury, you have done very well." Cinder cupped his cheek affectionately, Mercury's expression remaining clam. "Find the names of the rest of the Assassins, then send Emerald to deal with them. By the time Ms Schnee returns, the Assassin order will be no more."

"Yes mam…" Mercury looked away, guilt written on his face. Cinder's smile disappeared,

"What is it Mercury, you're not telling me something."

"Well, at the party. I tried to follow Ms Schnee, see if she was meeting anyone. I got distracted and lost her for a time. When I found her again, she was with… with her lady-in-waiting."

"What do you mean by 'with'?" Cinder's curiosity returning her sinister smile.

"I saw them kiss." Mercury's composure failing him, an equally sinister smile growing as he spoke.

"It saddens me that you waited so long to tell me," Mercury's confidence disappeared under Cinder's glare. "However, this is truly excellent news, we now have another card to play." Cinder waved a dismissal at Mercury, "Go, do what I have asked. You will be greatly rewarded for you exemplary service."

Mercury left the room at Cinder's instance. As the doors closed behind him he noticed Emerald, leant against the wall next to the door. He pressed on, Emerald following behind him, "I thought spying on women was a bit below you Mercury, apparently I was wrong. I will have to be extra careful from now on, wouldn't want you peeking."

"Please, you're not worth spying on."

"Oh no, just pretty white haired heirs."

"Exactly, I did my job, how about I go and help you complete yours."

"I don't need your help."

"Sure, sure, you already knew all the names and locations of the Assassins in London."

"We don't know for sure that there will be any names. It would be such a shame if all your hard work ended up being fruitless, I wonder what Cinder would do to you if you failed?"

"Do to 'us' if we fail, you won't get off scot free for failing either," Mercury corrected. Emerald sighed deeply,

"Truce?" Emerald asked hesitantly,

"Truce."

* * *

Weiss oversaw the servants as they packed the carriage full of luggage. She had always been an over packer when it came to travel, obsessed with being prepared for any situation. This time though, she felt more comfortable than ever before, because this time she was going on a holiday. Instead of packing ammunition and extra pistols, she was packing clothes and other luxuries. She did sneak in a set of pistols just in case, never could be too careful. "Hurry up Ruby, I want to make it to the vineyard by evening," Weiss ordered as Ruby strolled out of the manor, holding her own bag. Ruby smiled as she placed her own bag on the carriage, refusing the assistance of any servants. "Did you inform your Father that you are leaving?"

"Yup, I said goodbye while I got my stuff." Ruby smiling proudly as she opened the door of the carriage for Weiss. Weiss blushed, accepting Ruby's help into the coach. They had to be reserved around the servants, the risk of them talking was too great. So these small gestures of affection would have to do, and in truth, meant the world to Weiss. If news got out it would be disastrous for Weiss, and while she would likely lose most of her business, at least she would be able to pay off the constables. The same could not be said for Ruby.

Ruby hopped in the coach behind Weiss, the two sitting opposite each other. They felt the jolt as the carriage suddenly moved, the clicking of horseshoes on cobblestone playing in a rhythmic pattern.

The two of them waited until they had left the city, then Weiss informed the driver not to disturb them. Ruby slid up next to Weiss, snuggling in close and resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss tensed up at the surprise physical contact. It was a odd feeling, one that she was still getting used too. The warmth of another human being, the soft drum of their heartbeat and soothing sound of breathing, accompanied with an almost euphoric feeling of contentment. It took her a few moments to ease up, her muscles having tensed up by reflex. "Are you sure it's alright for us to do this?" Ruby whispered from Weiss' shoulder.

"Alright to do what?"

"You know, leave right now. The order is still getting reformed, and you said that you had a lot of issues with the Schnee business stuff." Ruby's voice was calm, but Weiss could hear the nervousness hidden under the façade of composure. Weiss sighed, her hand reaching around to rest on Ruby's shoulder, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the soft fabric of her dress. "I'm taking a break from it all. I have set up someone to take care of the businesses while I'm away. As for the order, well, they didn't want me."

"Weiss, they said they didn't want you to lead, that doesn't mean you should quit. You're the best Assassin I know, they need you." Ruby looked up at Weiss, her cheerful smile forcing Weiss relax. "Well until they need me, I think I deserve some time to relax," Weiss now rested her head on Ruby's. The two fell asleep quickly, happily rested up against each other.

* * *

Mercury scanned the papers on the desk, his patience slowly fading. He found nothing but boring letters from various disgruntled workers and business partners. Thankfully Cinder had organised someone else to deal with all the boring stuff, the stuff Weiss had actually asked him to do. Mercury just had to find out whatever secrets that could be found in the Schnee manor.

He scanned the bookcase, analysing the titles of each of the tomes. Nothing stood out, it was all simple literature. Mercury grumbled curses under his breath as he started going through each of the books on the shelves, hoping to find a cut out with secret dispatches or something along those lines. For a long while he searched through the book case, finding nothing pertaining to the Assassins. He pulled out a blue tome, the cover was worn and the binding showed signs of decay. _Nothing here either,_ Mercury went to place the book back, and noticed a switch inlaid into the wall behind the book. A smile crept onto his face as he pulled the lever. A loud click echoing through the room, and Mercury turned to search for the opened lock.

He examined the room itself, only noticing now that the doors to the office had opened, and in the doorway stood one of the servants. He looked at Mercury with curious eyes, frowning as he looked around the room at the mess that Mercury had made. "U-uh sir, do you need assistance?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Mercury stood up straight, kicking some fallen papers away from his feet. The servant entered the room proper, looking cautiously at Mercury, "Sir I don't think Lady Schnee would like it if she found you-" Mercury took a casual step forward, and in a single swift motion, pulled the dagger from his boot. The servant's eyes widened as Mercury flung the dagger expertly, the silver blade slamming into his chest. The servant grasped his bleeding chest as he stumbled back against the door, slamming it shut.

"Did you really have to kill him?" Emerald sat in the open window, having entered without notice. Mercury craned his neck to see her, a satisfied look on his face, "Nope, but I haven't killed anyone in months."

"You are such a child," Emerald said as she rolled her eyes. Mercury just shook his head and returned to his search.

* * *

Weiss woke suddenly as the coach jolted. She quickly wiped the sleep out of her eyes and took stock of her situation. _Still in the coach, late afternoon, Ruby is-_ Weiss looked down at the sleeping figure nestled into her side. "Ruby, we're almost there," Weiss shook Ruby gently, her other hand rubbing her shoulder. Ruby's eyes slowly opened, her silver orbs meeting Weiss'. "Morning," Ruby's voice slightly hoarse after having slept.

"It's actually evening Ruby," Weiss corrected

"Whatever," Ruby yawned as she lay her head back down on Weiss. Ruby struggled as a ray of amber light pierced the thin curtain over the carriages window. Weiss moved to readjust the curtain, but instead got caught up in the view outside. The coach rolled down a winding country path, soft green hills spread out before her, the only sign of humanities far reaching grasp were rows of grape vine plantations in the distance. The sky was split in two, the dark of night slowly overcoming the orange light of the day. "That's pretty," Ruby said as she sat up, now looking over Weiss shoulder out at the view.

Eventually the coach came to a halt outside of a cottage that overlooked the vineyard and the vineyards warehouse. Ruby and Weiss separated quickly, returning to their seats opposite each other. The driver opened the door and assisted both of them in exiting, before setting about transporting the bags inside. Weiss directed the man to Ruby and Weiss respective rooms, the separation only an illusion for any outsiders.

The two of them waited outside for the driver to finish, eyeing him carefully as he moved the two swords inside. The landscape was painted amber by the autumn season, the trees sparse with red, brown and golden leaves. In the east lay a dense forest, untouched by anything but nature. "We will have to do some exploring tomorrow, I have never been out to this property before," Weiss said idly as she scanned the beautiful horizon.

"Ooh I love exploring!" Ruby cheered in excitement, taking in the sights around her with a wide grin. Weiss took her eyes off of the view and enjoyed Ruby's enthusiasm, her unquenchable thirst for excitement. She had heard all the stories from her old friends, telling of their dalliances with rich suitors who made their knees weak with a simple glance. Weiss usually wrote those people off as fools, the wish fullness of it all seemed so impractical, so naïve. It was so obvious now that she was the fool, for discounting the feeling, denying the possibility of true devotion and trust. Ruby glanced at her for a moment, smile glued to her face, and it made Weiss weak in the knees.

* * *

Mercury read through the letters again, committing as much to memory as possible. He already had a basic list of names, Scarletina, Nikos and Lie having come up the most. He had passed it all on too Emerald, who was eager to get to work. Once again though Mercury was left behind, condemned to playing the friendly aristocrat, uncovering the dark secrets of London's high society. It was terribly boring.

* * *

Emerald pulled at the scratchy plain dress. It was getting old at this point, the whole serving maid routine. The only issue was that it was a very effective way of getting into places where you were not invited. She slipped through the back gate, the lock easily picked, as was usual for a woman of Emeralds skills.

She cased the house, watching the scurrying servant's shadows play out in the light emanating from the windows. She found her opening quickly, easing one of the back doors open and entering. She cast her eyes down and moved quickly, her disguise allowing her to be invisible in plain sight. Walking with purpose allowed her to remain unquestioned by any other staff.

She could hear her targets in the next room, the three of them partaking in simple cups of tea before bed. The lamps were running low due to the late hour, and the long shadows emanating from the light provided the perfect cover for Emerald to wait. The three figures finished their idle chat, a servant appearing to retrieve their cups. Emerald watched from the shadows as the maid left with two teacups and a fine glass. Next came the family, the wife and husband walked past Emerald who had moved behind a set of ornamental armour. They kissed their daughter good night before heading upstairs, the young girl retiring to her own room down the hall of the first floor.

Emerald decided to go after the parents first, deciding to deal with the biggest threat first. She hurried up the stairs and turned towards the master bedroom. As she stalked through the low light she gazed out the window, the serving staff could be seen leaving through the garden. _Perfect, nice and quiet._

Emerald leaned against the wall next to the door. She waited for the light leaking under the door to turn to darkness. She heard the creaking of old wood, what she assumed to be the bed as her targets laid down to sleep. Emerald slowed her breathing, flexing the muscles in her fingers as she drew the stiletto blade from under her dress. She waited another minute before twisting the brass handle of the door, the cold metal turning without a sound. She peaked inside, comforted by the sight of the two figures motionless under the sheets.

Emerald hid the blade behind her back as she moved through the room, her steps careful as she walked over the polished floorboards. It was only when she was a step away that the floor finally sounded in protest, an eerie creak breaking the silence. Someone in the bed shifted, her face startled as she look up at Emerald. Emerald struck, slamming the knife down quickly. The man next to the now dead woman sprung up, faster than Emerald could bring the blade to bare. "Helen!" The man cried out as he looked into the glassy eyes of his wife. Emerald lunged aiming for the man's throat. Bare chested the man backed away and brought up his forearm to deflect the blade. The knife sliced his forearm, but Emerald was pushed back by the larger man. "Templar bitch!" He cried as he threw a powerful right hook. Emerald was faster and managed to dodge the blow. She struck again, like a viper striking with its fangs she jabbed at him, her blade sinking into his side. He grunted and pushed Emerald back. Their eyes met for a second before the man's eyes darted behind Emerald.

"Velvet run!" He commanded as he engaged Emerald. He managed to get several blows past Emeralds defences, yet each successful blow cost him. Every time he passed through her defences her blade would taste flesh.

The floorboards creaked behind Emerald and she spun. Velvet stood behind her, swinging her mother's jewellery box at Emerald. Emerald rolled out of the way, the man jumping back in surprise as his daughter joined the fight. Emerald sprung to her feet and threw her blade. The man tried to raise his forearm again to block the flying steel, once again Emerald was faster. The man fell back with a spray of blood. Velvet cried out and swung her box, the carved jewellery box cracking against Emeralds shoulder.

Bolts of pain spread through Emerald, the shock of the blow causing her to stumble back. Velvet's face was alight with anger, as she haphazardly swung the box. Emerald was unprepared for the ferocity of the attacks and was forced back towards the window. Unarmed Emerald was forced to use her limited knowledge of hand to hand fighting. Her kicks and punches seemed to have no effect on the rage filled girl.

The box slammed into her again, this time crashing against her head. Emerald fell back onto the wall, a streak of blood slid down her face. Velvet threw the box at her, desperate to end the life of the person who had killed her parents. Emerald dropped into a roll as the box splintered and broke against the wall. Emerald rolled past Velvet, springing up next to Velvets father. She pulled free the blade and rushed Velvet.

Velvet ran into Emerald, her fist connecting with Emerald's already battered face. The two collided with force, both falling away from each other and collapsing to the ground. Emerald crawled away, using the bedpost to pull herself up. She looked over at Velvet, who lay motionless on her back, the stiletto protruding from her stomach. Emerald sunk back down, her breathing was heavy and her hands shook. The family lay dead, faces a mix of sadness and pain. Emerald just sat in the darkness for a moment recovering. Reluctantly, and fighting the pain in her shoulder and head, she got to work covering up her kills.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter down! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I wanted to get it out before I had to spend the next few days being extremely busy. This chapter is also the first that I believe to be adult enough to warrant an M rating. It is also my first attempt at a 'steamy' scene. Thanks for reading, especially to all the people who have been following or favouriting, we are approaching 100 follows and nearly 50 favourites! So huge thanks to those wonderful people, and to anyone who has written a review, they have been every helpful thus far and I love reading them.**

* * *

It turned out to be a quiet evening for Weiss and Ruby. They sat in relative silence, the only sound being that of cutlery scraping against porcelain. The two had set up on the balcony of the small cottage, overlooking the fields and forests around them. After a while they had run out of small talk, each knowing the other so well and having spent so much time together left little to talk about idly. This was only furthered by Weiss' hesitance in conversing with Ruby, delicate as to not cause any issue or create any problem. "So..." Ruby said, breaking the eerie silence,

"So…" Weiss replied as she set down her utensils.

"Hey, I haven't told you about my trip yet!" Ruby's face lighting up at her own suggestion. Relief washed over Weiss,

"I believe you said it was quite the tale."

With a smile glued to her face Ruby rambled through her adventure. She spoke of France, Germany and Spain. Stories of the other Assassins and the Templars that pursued her. Weiss hated to admit that she was slightly jealous; her travels had travels having never taken as far. Once again her sheltered existence brought her a measure of grief.

"So I had already hidden the hourglass, but the Templars though I still had had it. They caught up to me one the way back In France. One of them was huuuuge, he carried this giant sword as well which was, like, taller than me! He nearly got the better of me."

"But you bested him in the end?" Weiss asked with eyebrow raised,

"Ugh, not really," Ruby murmured as she averted her eyes sheepishly.

"Ruby Rose, you have had excellent instruction, to be beaten by a common brute," Weiss shook her head and sighed. Ruby's eyes grew wide, "B-but Weiss his sword! It was seriously huge! It's not my fault." Weiss looked back up at Ruby's panicked expression, unable to hold back her sly smile. Once Ruby saw the smile she backed down, pouting as she sunk into her chair. "Oh Ruby I was just teasing,"

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm telling you, his sword was huge…" Ruby's voice softening as she spoke.

"Well while we are out here we could get some, apparently much needed, practice in," Weiss chided. Ruby groaned,

"But this was supposed to be time off,"

"I promised to train you to be an Assassin, until that happens though I have to endeavour to complete said training. A Schnee never goes back on their word," Weiss raised her chin slightly as she spoke. Ruby stopped pouting, a soft smile replacing it, "Well I have learned a few tricks since last time we fought. I might even be able to beat you this time."

"Oh it will be interesting," Weiss matching Ruby's subtly challenging tone. Weiss gestured for the maid who had made the food to take away the now mostly empty plates. They both thanked her as she did so, Weiss telling her that her services were no longer needed for the night.

They made their way back into the cottage, the awkward silence settling in once again. Both tread carefully unsure of how things should proceed. They watched the maid leave before changing into their nightgowns. "You can use your cottage if you like, you don't have too-"

"Weiss, I want to be here with you, it's fine," Ruby slid underneath the heavy covers of the bed, looking expectantly at Weiss. She followed, sliding in carefully beside Ruby, "It's just that I know it's a bit odd-" Ruby silenced her again, this time draping her arms around Weiss and pulling her closer. The two now lay embraced underneath the warm covers of the bed. Yet even as Weiss started to feel comfortable, to feel secure, her mind drifted to a host of worst case scenarios. _What if the maid comes back? What if Ruby is just doing this to make me happy? Does she really love me?_

"Weiss stop worrying," Ruby mumbled, her head leaning on Weiss shoulder.

"How can you tell?"

"You're fidgeting," Ruby shuffled ever so slightly closer to Weiss. Slowly the thoughts that troubled her started to subside. She closed her eyes, and took Ruby's hand in her own. She could feel Ruby smile, bringing a smile to her own lips. Weiss gripped her hand tighter, Ruby responding by brushing away strands of Weiss' hair affectionately. "Ruby," Weiss' voice now a whisper, "I need you."

* * *

Emerald stretched her arm, the pain in her shoulder now only a dull annoyance. She had a nasty mark on her forehead, the only trace of her fight the night before. As much as she wanted to lie in bed for the rest of the day, there were still names on her list. Cinder had requested it be done as quick as possible, and Emerald did not dare disobey. She had not known Neo well, but she had known that Cinder had considered her a very useful tool. One mistake and she was destroyed, Cinder didn't kill those who worked for her. That would be too simple, too risky. Those who failed Cinder disappeared, no evidence of their life or their death. It was as if she had the power to rip people from the pages of time.

Emerald didn't have time to worry though, she had to focus on her next target. The Nikos family hailed from Greece, a wealthy family that moved to England some time ago. They claimed to have moved to escape some conflict or another, but Emerald imagined it was likely to do with the Greek Templar order, a very efficient group.

A knock at her door broke her train of thought. Emerald got up, pistol in hand, and went over to the door of her small apartment. "Who is it?"

"Just me," Mercury replied from beyond the door. Emerald raised the pistol but opened the door. Mercury regarded the pistol now point at his chest with an air of indifference. He pushed past Emerald, "wow, you really know how to pick the best cupboards to live in" Mercury casting his eyes around the one room apartment. "It would be nice if you could clean it at least," he said as he kicked at a garment that lay on the floor. Emerald stood at the door, clutching her pistol tightly as she watched Mercury. "I'm not here to kill you, why would you even think that? From all accounts you did well last night" Mercury said with indifference.

"Oh I was not worried about that, I just don't like you in my personal space," her words didn't carry the bravado she wanted, but she breathed a sigh of relief. Mercury smirked, "Neo really got to you huh, I wouldn't worry you're too valuable at the moment."

"A compliment? From you?" Emerald look taken aback, Mercury just frowned,

"Well if you don't do your job then it's my skin as well, and if you're not feeling one hundred percent then it will end badly for both of us."

"If you're here checking up on me then you can see I'm fine, now get out," Emerald moving out of the doorway and gesturing for Mercury to leave. Mercury shook his head, "I'm here to offer my assistance, you're shaken up and have taken a few hits. You're going to need a little help."

"Bugger off Mercury I can handle this on my own," Emerald glared at him, before turning her head away in disgust. Mercury sprung, lunging forward he grabbed Emerald. She tried to raise her pistol, but Mercury was already twisting her wrist, causing the pistol to fall. Tucking her arm behind her back he shoved her onto the bed. She flipped around to see Mercury's face inches from her own. "Your sloppy, unfocused," Mercury's voice soft

"You cheated," Emerald whispered.

"And you don't when you're fighting?" Mercury released her and brushed off his black suit. "I'll return around elven o'clock tonight, we can start then." Without another word Mercury left, Emerald cursing under her breath as she watched him leave.

* * *

Ruby lay on top of Weiss, the two locked in a passionate embrace. They struggled to hold themselves back, Weiss trying to dominate the kiss, but was forced to submit to Ruby's exhilarating hold. Weiss let out a moan, and Ruby took this as a sign to go further. Ruby fell onto her, entwining their legs she began to rub Weiss softly with her thigh. Weiss' breath was raspy and rushed, now unable to focus on the kiss. She clutched Ruby tightly, forcing herself closer. Ruby slowed her movements, grinding against Weiss to a relaxed rhythm. Weiss let out a series of whimper, bolts of electricity arcing through her body.

She gasped, her body convulsing slightly, her legs locking Ruby's in place. She panted and laid back in the bed, her face flush and her hands shaky. Ruby smiled down at Weiss, who was currently basking in the afterglow of the moment. Just as Ruby began to remove herself and lay back down, Weiss jumped her. Flipping her onto the bed Weiss now kneeled over Ruby, her face set in a look of determination. "Weiss we can go back to- oooh!" Ruby's protest ended as Weiss traced her fingers down Ruby's stomach. Weiss silenced her with a kiss, her hand travelling down, lightly brushing over Ruby's thighs. They looked into each other's eyes, blue and silver orbs meeting in anticipation.

Weiss moved underneath Ruby's nightgown, hand gently meeting her centre. Ruby shut her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillow, biting her lip as she supressed a whine. Weiss leant down and laid a series of kissed along her neck as she started slowly. Ruby huffed, her hand gripping Weiss back in desperation. They kissed again, and Weiss sped up. Ruby broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan, interrupted as Weiss forced her back into a kiss.

It wasn't long before Ruby shuddered and lay still, her face a picture of release. Weiss fell back onto her side of the bed, thoroughly exhausted. The two lay panting for some time, both in awe of what had just happened. Eventually their breathing slowed and Ruby snuggled in close to Weiss once again. "Goodnight, Ruby"

"Goodnight Weiss." Both whispered before closing their eyes.

* * *

Mercury jostled along in his coach. The small blinds firmly covering the small windows, he set about checking his pistols. As sloppy as Emerald was, Mercury was equally out of practice. Too much time spent on the more subtle job of infiltration had left little time for Mercury to practice his other skills. Yet he was strangely confident, if Emerald had managed to take down a whole family by herself, the two of them would make quick work of The Nikos'.

The carriage pulled to a stop, and Mercury holstered his two pistols in his belt. He pulled the hood up over his head and quickly exited. His lightly armoured gear made no sound as he entered the small building that Emerald resided in. He found her waiting on the stairwell, in similar gear. However instead of knives, she wielded a wicked machete alongside a set of pistols.

"Nice hood, you look like an assassin," Emerald commented,

"Yeah well I still have to play the part of the good noble bachelor, I can't have people witnessing me commit murder, so it's an annoying necessity for the moment." Emerald just shrugged, waltzing past him and out the door, Mercury following with a sigh. The two of them moved quickly through the quiet streets, few people were out, most having worked a hard day and retired to sleep long ago. The few that wandered the streets, drunks, thieves and the homeless, never saw the pair of Templars. It was a particularly dark night, clouds often covering the dim light of the moon, the perfect conditions for the work that Mercury so enjoyed. Emerald lead the way, through winding streets and dark alleys, soon they stood before the large sandstone manor.

It was a grand building several stories high and appeared to have two large wings. The gardens were immaculate, the hedges trimmed to an impossible straight edge, the flowers, although in autumn, still held their colour. The manor was however frustratingly well lit. "We should try and find an easy entrance, I could probably pick the lock of one of the back doors," Emerald whispered.

"No, the house is too big, it's too great a risk to go wandering their halls aimlessly."

"Oh yes let's just barge in the front door shall we?" Emerald said sarcastically. Mercury simply grinned,

"I was thinking more of the front window,"

"Are you mad? They will come rushing if they hear that!' Emerald raising her voice ever so slightly. Mercury's grin only grew wider,

"Exactly." He rushed from their hiding spot behind the shrubbery, taking long strides towards the house. Emerald cursed, and ran out to catch him. _That idiot is going to get me killed. _ She watched as Mercury drew one of his silver pistols and dive through the large first floor window. _I cannot believe this!_

Mercury tumbled over the broken glass, her could hear a commotion a few rooms beyond. He crouched on one knee and raised his pistol. The first person to make it through the door appeared to be a common house servant, Mercury dropped him with a single precise shot. He quickly drew his second pistol, however was too slow as another man entered the salon. This man was clearly one of the Nikos'; his burgundy hair and beautiful sword were easy markers. He batted away Mercury's second pistol with his blade, the gun misfiring as he did so. Mercury drew a dagger and engaged the Patriarch of the Nikos family. He proved to be a proficient swordsman, and managed to force Mercury back towards the window. He glanced away for a second and saw Emerald now a few feet from the shattered glass, she quickly shot at him, the bullet taking striking his shoulder. He grunted and fell a few steps back, blood slowly stained his white shirt.

Mercury took the opportunity to press his advantage, now sending the father back with an onslaught of jabs. Several of the jabs made it past the swords guard and bloodied the hand of the now injured swordsman.

Emerald climbed inside the house, trying to line up another shot, however Mercury's enthusiastic attacks made it impossible for her to make a safe shot. Focused on the fight in front of her she didn't notice the gun barrel that poked past the door, aimed directly at Mercury. Both gunners stood aiming at their enemy, both unable to shoot due to their ally. Finally Mercury managed to catch the blade of his enemy with his daggers, forcing it into the luxurious lounge nearby. With a hard kick the thin blade snapped, and after a hard backhand, his opponent fell to the ground.

Then, with a clear shot, Pyrrha fired.

* * *

It was a crisp autumn morning, the dew on the grass produced a silvery sheen. Ruby and Weiss stood out in the fields near the cottage, both standing with weapons drawn. The whole morning had been one of the best of Weiss life, unable to stop smiling the whole morning.

Now the two stood ready to duel, only just managing to stay serious now in the intensity of their practice. They went through the basic forms, at first slowly, but soon the two ran through the drills with great speed. Ruby was the first to break away from the drills, initiating the real duel. In their simple shirts, pants and boots, the two became a hurricane of steel. Weiss' rapier and style was aggressive, she poked and sliced elegantly. Ruby was a more defensive fighter, her curved blade easily deflecting and strikes. However when ruby attacked, he swings were hard and fast.

Weiss struck low, Ruby spinning her blade down to protect her legs. Swatting away the blade Ruby made a near full arc, as the blade passed her shoulder she struck. Weiss brought her blade above her head, grabbing it with two hands to absorb the shock of the hit. Blades locked, they stood motionless, each pressing their weight against the other. Weiss feet dug into the moist ground, and she slid slightly. Gritting her teeth she pushed back with all her strength, now forcing Ruby to slide. Both strained to remain dominant. It seemed as if they would stand there for hours, until ruby broke the standoff. Quickly she leant in a planted a peck on Weiss lips. Caught off guard, Weiss let up and Ruby pushed her to the ground, her rapier falling beside her. "Ruby!" Weiss cried in annoyance

"Haha I am the victor!" Ruby standing in a dramatic pose, "having finally bested you I believe I am now proficient enough to become a full-fledged Assassin, and that means no more practice." Ruby said affecting her best Weiss impression. Weiss tackled Ruby, the two rolling around in the grass. Eventually the two lay back and laughed.

"Fine, since you beat me, no more practice. But you will have to talk to whoever is elected the new Leader about becoming an Assassin." Weiss turned to Ruby, smiling.

"You think I'm ready?"

"Please, you have probably been ready for some time. You have to be sure though, you don't have to become an Assassin." Weiss said solemnly,

"I mean, what else could I do? Being an Assassin, following my mother, that's all I have." Ruby spoke with passion, staring into the sky. Weiss frowned,

"You still have your family, and you have me."

"Not if I can't protect you, I'm not going to just sit by anymore. They are going to need you too, whatever you say about the order disliking your family, you are too special to throw away. If they ask you will help, because that's who you are. If you go, I will follow." Ruby turned back to Weiss, her eyes sincere. Weiss just studied her, trying to memorize this moment, "I love you Ruby."

"Not as much as I love you," Ruby said cheerfully. Weiss laughed, shaking her head at the childishness of it all.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. A quiet walk through the woods, a ride around the vineyard. In the evening they sat on the balcony, enjoying a glass of wine. In the distance Ruby spied a horseman, galloping at full pace towards the cottage. "Weiss, I think there someone is coming," ruby stood and move to the edge of the balcony to examine the rider. Weiss went inside and found her sword, moving towards the door carefully. The rider pulled up close to the cottage and leapt from his horse. Ruby joined Weiss near the door, she too was armed. The two exchanged a nod and opened the door. "Lady Schnee! I have an urgent message from one Mr Lie Ren." The rider passed over a letter, cautiously eyeing the weapons both girls had in hand. Weiss tore it open quickly and read,

"T-thank you for delivering this so quickly,"

"No problem mam," the rider tipped his hat and left. Ruby looked to Weiss, who wore a worried expression,

"Weiss what's wrong?"

"Something horrible has happened," Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes, and the two made to pack their things.


	15. Chapter 15

The road back to London was a long trip. Ruby and Weiss nervously sat in silence, thoughts of what they would find in London flitting through their minds. The message had been brief, all they knew was that the Assassin families had been attacked and there were casualties. The Templars had struck, with little subtlety they had begun yet another war with the Assassins.

Ruby worried for Ren, for Yang and her Father, and for Blake. Weiss worried it was a trap, that the Templars had summoned them to die like the rest of their friends. While they were certain it was Ren's seal on the letter, they could not be certain who held the seal any more. They couldn't however, risk doing nothing. So they sat armoured and armed in the coach, preparing for whatever the great city of London held for them.

Cautiously watching the streets through the carriage windows they both searched anxiously for any signs of danger. London however, was as it always was, bustling with people of both high and low birth. Families, beggars, business man, constables and occasional soldiers walked the streets. As was the way of the conflict between the two orders, no one knew of the war that raged beneath the surface of the civil society of London.

Ruby watched as the meeting place approached, a fairly large manor with curtains drawn over all the windows. The streets became less full of life as they drew closer to the building, as if it gave off an aura of dread. Ruby let out a breath she forgot she was holding and calmed her nerves. She looked to Weiss for reassurance, Weiss giving her the best smile she could muster. It didn't fill Ruby with confidence, but it helped bring her focus.

The two stood before the doors. The door knocker was a copy of the one at Ren's manor, an expertly crafted silver dragon. Ruby was taken back to the night it had all began, the knock on the door having started her whole journey. Weiss knocked three times, her other hand pulling her blade free by an inch in readiness.

The door swung open and Blake stepped forwards, weapon in hand. Weiss was seconds away from drawing her own blade before she recognised the dark clad Assassin. "Blake!"

"Weiss!" the two embraced each other, both laughing in relief. Blake broke away and hugged Ruby, who was also laughing nervously at the dissolved tension.

"Blake, we got Ren's message, what's happened?" Weiss returning to her usual serious self. Blake's smile faded quickly as well,

"Come inside, we can talk in private." Blake let them inside, closing the door behind them and making sure it was locked. The halls were lit with lamps, the dim light of the sun not able to pierce through the thick drapes. Blake took them through the house, the dark rooms of the hideout were barely furnished. She led them to a dining area near the centre of the building, away from any windows or doors leading outside.

At the table sat Ren, dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Too his right sat Pyrrha, arm bandaged and in a sling. Nora stood behind Ren, the mercenary standing protectively over her employer. Ren looked up and smiled at Ruby as she entered, "Ruby, it's good to see you safe and sound,"

"You too Ren, but I'm not the one who was at risk of being murdered. I had Weiss watching my back," Ruby said as she grasped Weiss' hand. Weiss grew red, the display of affection to her seeming too risky. Blake smiled slyly, making eye contact with Weiss. Ren seemed not to notice, nodding in agreement, "It is also good to see you Weiss, we need every capable Assassin right now."

"Indeed, it seems the Templars have made quite the move," Weiss cast her eyes to the empty seats at the table. "What of the Scarletina family, where are Pyrrha's Father?" Weiss looked confused, seeing the sorrow on her companion's faces she caught on quickly, grimacing at the thought. "I'm so sorry Pyrrha," Ruby said as she moved over to comfort the red headed girl, who bravely fought back tears.

"It is a true loss," Weiss said with reverence,

"What about my dad a-and Yang?" Ruby suddenly realising the absence of her own family. Weiss turned aggressively towards Ren, eyes begging him for a good answer. Ren waved his hand, "They are fine, this is a meeting for Assassins though and technically they are part of the order so-"

"But they are our allies and they will need our protection, they are after all known to the Templars." Weiss catching Ruby glancing at her appreciatively. Ren sighed, "I wish we could, but we need to set our sights on stopping the Templars, we don't have the resources to send people to watch them,"

"Bring them here then, they already know about the order, it is the least we can do to prevent more tragedy." Weiss stood resolute in her decision, Ren nodded again, giving up the clearly won fight.

"I will send for them, they can stay in the guest's quarters upstairs."

"Thanks a lot Ren," Ruby smiling softly at her friend. Ren returned the smile, his exhaustion apparent from his lazy expression.

"Now then, we need to set about finding the Templars, and dealing with them," Ren returning to gaze upon the small group. "We know little about them, we only have a single name that we found after dealing with Torchwick. Whoever this Ms Fall is, she is not known to London society, high or low. So far we have only been able to gather that she has two accomplices, one of which is heavily wounded after his confrontation with Pyrrha." Everyone turned to Pyrrha, her eyes downcast in memory as she recalled the night previous.

"He wore a hood like ours, I didn't get a clear view of his face, but his hair was white, almost silver. There can't be many people like that around town." Weiss twinged slightly at Pyrrha's words, her mind feeling as if it was on the verge of an answer, yet it was a fleeting feeling.

"The other one is a woman, around my age, darker skin, I didn't see much of her though." Pyrrha had paled during the course of her recounting and Ren laid a hand on hers "that's enough for now," he said softly.

Blake spoke up next, a fierce determination in her eyes, "I will talk to people around town, maybe see if anyone matching the descriptions have been up to anything." Ren nodded,

"Blake, that sailor who helped us fight Torchwick, is he still in town?" Ruby enquired. Blake nodded,

"He and his friend are still in town, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking that we need more people to help," Ruby looked to Ren for approval,

"I think she is right," Pyrrha agreed,

"Blake, do you trust them?" Ren still hesitant to let any more people in on the conflict, and the orders existence itself. Blake smiled, nodding her head once. Ren seemed to waver for a second, before eventually giving the orders to ask them for assistance. Weiss watched on in silence, observing the commanding role Ren had taken, she assumed he had been elected as the next head of the order.

"Weiss it would be most helpful if you could use your contacts in the government to seek out any more information, now that we have an ever so slightly more promising lead." Ren asked with more gusto than his previous orders, the order itself also seeming more of a request. All eyes turned to Weiss, waiting to see if she would accept the new position she was in. "I will have it done immediately," she said with a respectful bow, everyone in the room sighing with relief. They were at war with the Templars, they didn't have time to fight amongst themselves. Weiss had also lost the hunger for the position; she had better things to keep her attention. Weiss waved to Ruby as she left, the girls happiness ever present even in times of such sorrow. It gave Weiss strength.

Ruby watched Weiss go, praying silently that she would be safe, even if the time they would spend apart would only be a few hours. "Ruby, you should go collect your family and bring them here, then we must discuss your entrance into the order proper," Ren said flippantly as he made a move from his chair, the others dispersing to go about their tasks. Ruby stood shocked, "You mean I'm ready to become an Assassin?" Her words barely holding back her excitement, causing Ren to chuckle.

"Yes, if we can get through this fight in one piece I will of course grant you the title of Assassin officially. Don't think much of it though, at this point you are an Assassin in my eyes, you fight well and hard for what you believe in, that's all that matters. You should hurry though, your family needs you." Ruby hugged Ren quickly before racing off, dashing for the back door of the house.

Just before she grasped the handle she noticed Pyrrha sitting alone in the small library of the house. Ruby pulled back, the urge to comfort the sad girl overwhelming her. "Hey there," she said softly as she entered the library. Pyrrha looked up from her seat, wiping away the tears quickly,

"R-ruby, I'm sorry I didn't notice you,"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again, I… I wish I could have helped."

"There was nothing you could have done, even if you had been In London word would not have reached you fast enough, we didn't find out about Velvet until the next day," Pyrrha broke out into a sob, the thought of her friend pushing her past the point of composure. Ruby held her, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. "T-they were too good, I-I couldn't stop them. They killed dad, I had to watch before I could even take a shot, why did I wait?" Pyrrha's sobs broke up her speech, "My shot didn't kill him... I-I never miss!" Pyrrha eventually stopped speaking, only quietly weeping into Ruby's shoulder.

"I know how it feels, I know you feel… helpless, but I found a way to get past it, and you are like a proper Assassin and are super pretty and strong," Ruby mumbled out desperately. Pyrrha laughed through her tears, "You barely know me Ruby,"

"Well I know enough, we are going to make it as right as we can, and you're gonna fight through it!" Ruby raised a fist in resolution, only causing more laughs from Pyrrha. "Thank you Ruby, now you should go, you have to make sure your family is safe."

* * *

"How does it feel General, no longer being controlled by those corrupt Assassins?" Cinder sipper her tea delicately, a wicked grin on her face. Ironwood was clearly nervous, possibly guilty over the crimes that he had let be committed. "My underlings dealt with the Nikos family only a night ago, now the Assassin families are broken, no longer pulling London in whatever direction they wish. It appears you have choices to make,"

"What choice?" Ironwood asked abruptly, straightening himself in his seat and masking his doubt. He examined the two figures standing behind Cinder, the silver haired gentlemen standing tall, even with the bandages still visible through his clothes. Cinder set her teacup down, "You have an opportunity to gain much, you have little opposition now, you could very well do whatever you wished."

"All I want is to keep Britannia safe, nothing more," Ironwood said with pride.

"Of course, a noble goal. You must ask yourself though, can you do that if the Assassins wait in the shadows, killing anyone they deem to be a threat to their anarchical ideals." Cinder's words dripped venom, her hatred for the Assassins clear. Ironwood squinted, eyes questioning the woman,

"I thought you said you dealt with them,"

"I dealt with the families at large, however like the vermin they are, the rest have simply scuttled back into their holes."

"Then I ask you to finish the job you said you would do. The Schnee's led me along like a fool, promising me a great many things. Then that they would set out to kill me, well that was one betrayal too far. I know treachery Ms Fall, and I can sense it here." Ironwood stood and turned his back to Cinder, taking long strides to leave. "How many men did you lose that night General?" Cinder asked accusingly, Ironwood stopping before the door.

"Thirteen of my best men," Ironwood said sombrely turning back to face Cinder. Cinder stood and walked over the General, her slow, seductive walk making Ironwood nervous. She stood inches away from, "James, they are dangerous and desperate. It was only two of them last time, the next it will be many more, and I might not be able to help you then." As she spoke her hand lightly caressed his face, running her gloved hand down his defined cheek bones softly. Ironwood gulped, trying to regain his composure, "Fine, I will send word out regarding the people you have identified as Assassins, my men will deal with them,"

"A very wise decision," Cinders soft voice returning to its commanding harshness. Ironwood left quickly, leaving the Templars alone.

"Ah, what a night that was. If they were really his best men then God save the King," Mercury joked. Emerald just glanced at him unamused,

"You managed to not get injured against all of them, but a single Assassin and you are crying out in pain." Emerald smiling as she saw the embarrassment on his face. Cinder strut over, clearly unimpressed with both of them. "Maybe if you had succeeded in quietly dealing with the Assassins, they wouldn't have gone into hiding and we wouldn't have to resort to using the General, lets just hope your identities were not noticed, as they were not last time." Cinder stood in front of Mercury, her hand tracing his injuries, "I do understand however, who is to blame for the mishap that occurred. Have no fear Emerald, I believe we will hear Mercury hear scream a little more," Cinder gripped his wounded shoulder, his face turning red as he fought he pain. Cinder let go, Mercury gasping slightly as she released him. "For now though, we wait for the General to deal with the Assassins."

* * *

Blake found Sun and Neptune at her tavern. They had agreed without question to help, Sun having slowly gained an understanding of what Blake was a part of over the time they had spent together. Neptune followed his friend, confident in his judgement. They took the back streets to the hideout, more out of habit than anything else. Eventually they had to enter a main street, pushing through the crowd of people that seemed to be gathering around several posters.

Sun and Blake pushed through, ignoring the likely trivial issues of the common people around them. Neptune however was quickly distracted, stopping to peer over the group to see a set of soldiers nailing the large poster to the wall. "Oh bugger… Sun! Blake!" Neptune called out pushing his way back to them, Sun looked back and stopped when he saw the worry written on his friend face, "What's the problem?" Sun putting a hand on Blake to stop her as he asked. Neptune just pointed to the soldiers, now having finished their work they began to speak. "Under the orders of General Ironwood of his Majesties Royal army, these fugitives are charged with the murder and bribery of several high ranking officials and officers of his Majesties royal army! Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and any known associates! Any one with information is prompted to step forward, they are considered a threat so keep your distance and find the nearest available officer!" The soldier finished his cries before he and his associates moved away, allowing a better view of the poster.

The names were written in large letters and a reward was offered for any information. Sun and Neptune looked to Blake, who stared wide eyed at the parchment nailed to the wall. "This is very bad."

**Authors note: Another one down, getting close to the end now. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for following and favouriting, we are past 50 favourites and nearly 100 follows, which is amazing. The story also just passed 10,000 views, which is bloody amazing. So thanks, I don't really know what else to say except that you are all wonderful people! So until next time, here is to you all continuing to be excellent!**


	16. Chapter 16

Weiss stalked through her manor. The servants appeared to have been dismissed for the day, much to her annoyance. Mercury had likely dismissed them, a financially sound decision, as the manor was supposed to remain uninhabited until Weiss returned from her trip to the country. She found her office as she had left it, the highly organised and perfectly neat environment filling her with pride, and a small amount of dread as she was reminded of the countless hours spent working. She fell back into her chair, gripping the familiar dark wood of the arm rests in her hands. She got to work quickly, churning out letters with her usual speed, maintaining her perfect script as she did so.

She hadn't yet called on her father's allies in government, and it was not a certainty that they would respond to her. She guessed maybe half would respond, and of those only a third would likely be able to or willing to assist her. Even so, she would do her part, she would help and make certain that at least Ruby was safe. Only then could she think about her place in the order and if she truly wanted to stay, if she even _had_ a place in it anymore.

As she finished her last letter she noticed a disturbance from the corner of her eye. Most people wouldn't notice, or wouldn't care, but Weiss was not most people. She moved from her desk to re-adjust the carpet, trying to get it to sit symmetrically within the centre of the room. Moving to the far left corner she stopped, looking closely at the hardwood flooring beneath the carpet. Grabbing a lamp from the desk behind her she examined the wood. A faint brownish stain, hard to notice against the russet colour of the floor. "Blood?" She muttered to herself, sitting on one knee. "Why-" Her mind raced as she slowly came to a shocking realization. _Silver hair._

Weiss threw back the carpet revealing the trapdoor. She raced to the bookshelf and found the switch that unlocked it. Climbing down, awkwardly holding the lamp as she did so, Weiss headed for the lockbox where she hid the more sensitive communications from the order. The lock had been replaced, Weiss guessed Mercury had thought she wouldn't noticed, thankfully her near eidetic memory usual caught people off guard. Inside she found her letters piled neatly, once again though Mercury had just put them back, not noticing her detailed filing within the chest. Her father had been a pain when teaching her simple things like this, order, discipline and attention to detail, yet she had to admit the principles where extremely useful.

Weiss cursed to herself, sitting in the dim light of the lamp. Mercury was the Templar who had gone after Pyrrha. She had allowed them to discover the names of other Assassins, she was the reason that they were under attack.

* * *

Ruby knocked enthusiastically on the door of her families new home. She had needed the time away from them, but she couldn't deny that she was always excited to see her sister and father. Her smile widened as the door opened to reveal a mess of blonde hair. "Yang! I'm home!"

"Hiya sis, could you quiten down just a ta-" Yang was interrupted as Ruby sprung onto her, embracing her tightly. Yang smiled at her sisters attempt to mimic one of her own hugs. Yang lifted Ruby up in response, squeezing with all her strength. Ruby's grunt was Yang's sign to let up and the two broke apart. "Didn't think you would be back so soon?"

"I thought you said you would stop drinking?" Ruby putting her hands on her hips as she eyed the clearly hungover Yang. Yang rolled her eyes,

"Thought I was the big sister,"

"I know we have talked about this before, losing Mum was hard," Yang held up a hand to stop her sister.

"Not now Rubes, what brings you back so soon anyway? Thought you had a pretty big trip planned with the Ice queen."

"Well we were supposed to stay longer, and don't call her that she doesn't like it,"

"Well she's not hear is she?" Yang jokingly looking past Ruby. Ruby shook her head,

"You need to get dad, I have to take you guys somewhere safe. The people who killed mum,"

"The Templars?" Yang interjected, Ruby looking at her suspiciously, "I asked dad about it all, he didn't know much but I get the gist of it now." Ruby nodded and continued,

"They have been attacking the other Assassin families, and they might come after you and dad. We have a place that you can lay low for a while."

"Ruby, we can take care of ourselves, we don't really want to spend more time around the Assassins than we need too," Yang looked resolute, her face set with an expression of fierce determination. Ruby crossed her arms, the sisters rarely fought, but when they did there were often high casualties. "Yang you can't fight them off,"

"Maybe I can," Yang's voice dropping into the familiar sibling tone of annoyance, "You know what I was doing all morning? I'm not drunk, I have been practicing."

"Practicing what?" Ruby matching the slightly condescending tone of her older sister.

"I might not know how to swing a sword like the Ice queen, but if it comes down to it I can handle myself." Yang's trademark arrogance seeped into her voice, her eyes almost challenging Ruby. As usual Ruby gave up, she hated fighting her sister more than she was annoyed with Yang. "Yang I just want you guys to be safe," she said with a slight tremble in her now quiet voice. Yang softened, and with a sigh pulled her inside.

Yang took Ruby into the small living area of the home. Together they sat down and relaxed for a moment. "Ruby... I… Look I'm sorry about getting annoyed. I want to help too, but I still haven't got over what's happened. You're involved with something that I can't protect you from, and I just can't accept that."

"You can help me, by keeping safe while I deal with this," Ruby looking into Yang's eyes as she spoke, the glistening tears in the corners of her eyes reflecting the low light of the fireplace. Yang looked away quickly, the weakening gaze of her sister was likely her biggest weakness. "I'm not that sort of person, I don't sit back and hope for the best… And, well, I'm not going to be treated like a kid. I lost a mother too, I'm not going to give up a chance to fight back."

"Yang it's not that simple, there's…" Ruby grimaced, searching for an excuse, "politics behind it all."

"Bugger that, I'm not an Assassin, they don't like that I don't care. If I come with you, I'm getting involved." Yang looked back at her sister, prepared to meet the puppy dog glare that she so often crumbled under. Instead Ruby was staring into the fire, eyes absent of the sadness present a few moments ago. "If Weiss had said no when I asked her, I probably wouldn't be here today. I would have given up a long time ago," the sadness returned as she looked back to Yang, "I hope you're ready, I still don't know if I was."

"Geez sis, I'm just asking to help crack a few skulls, I don't need your life story," Yang smirking as she teased. Ruby smiled in return, she had missed Yang's disarming humour. "Go get dad and we can head out,"

"No problem we can swing by his office on our way to your 'secret hideout'" Yang said as she stood, smile plastered on her face. Ruby started to rise when a heavy bang startled both the sisters. Another bang came, this time both looked to the front door, the wood buckling as a third hit struck the door. "Yang, back door, now" Ruby said as she scuttled away from the door. Yang nodded and ran after her sister.

The door gave way and Yang looked back to see a group of red coated soldiers come bursting through, muskets raised to fire. "Over there!" the leading soldier cried out before taking a shot. The bullet going wide of both sisters, instead shattering the window overlooking the small garden out the back of the house. Ruby led the way out the door as more soldiers entered the house, a few more taking aim at the sisters.

Ruby leapt up the wrought iron fence that served as the barrier between the next home. Yang watched as the iron sparked as a shot grazed Ruby's arm and hit the fence. Ruby lost her grip and fell, grasping the slice on her shoulder.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to her sister's side, Ruby waving her away and rising as the Soldiers surrounded them.

"You are under arrest!" The leader called out as he levelled his pistol at them, his musket having been discarded after shooting. Yang glared at the man, standing protectively in front of Ruby. "What exactly did we do?" Yang said, failing to hide her anger.

"Corruption and murder of government officials and military personnel,"

"Cardin, these must be the wrong people, they're just girls," the blonde solider near the man named Cardin pleaded.

"Shut up Jaune, we are taking these two in, Sky grab the girl's sword," Cardin motioning with his pistol for another soldier to move towards Ruby. Ruby still stood behind Yang, blood still streaming from the gash on her arm. "When I make a move, get out of the way of the guns," Ruby whispered in her sisters ear. Yang nodded as the soldier approached Ruby, pushing the blonde out of the way.

Ruby struck, the blade flicking out from her wrist. Punching the blade through the red vest of the soldier Ruby pulled the now dead soldier in front of her. Yang dropped low and charged one of the soldiers, her shoulder impacting with his stomach. "Fire!" Cardin yelled as he pulled his trigger, the hammer falling and sparks flying as the pistol fired. The few remaining soldiers all shot, Ruby's 'shield' absorbing all the shots and leaving her unharmed. "Kill her!" Cardin's voice filled with annoyance as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

Jaune hesitated, his gun still unfired. Around him everyone exploded into motion, Yang started beating on the soldier she had charged. Ruby had her sword in hand and was fending off the aggressive strikes of the much stronger Cardin. Jaune froze, gun slowly lowering, _they are just girls this isn't right._ Yang tossed the next soldier into the garden, her opponents head shattering a potted plant, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Jaune, preparing to throw a punch. Jaune held up a hand in defence and Yang stopped, noting that he hadn't taken part in the fight. "You gonna stand there or fight?"

"U-uh I…" Jaune mumbled, Yang simply sighed and moved to help her sister. Ruby was still locked in her duel with Cardin. The wound on her arm didn't hurt anymore, her mind focused on dodging the brute's heavy strikes. In theory his wild, formless strikes should be easy to counter, his ferocity however made up for any lack in proper training. Cardin brought his sword down in a repetitive hacking motion, sparks erupting from Ruby's blade as she was beaten down, forced onto her knees under his furious assault. Consumed by his lust for blood he took no notice of the blonde walking up and slogging him hard across the face. Stumbling back he desperately raised his sword to defend himself, only to have it kicked aside by Yang as she went in for another punch. The second hit was enough to knock Cardin to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and nose.

With a swift kick Cardin lay unconscious. "You alright?" Yang kneeling to help Ruby up, Ruby nodded as she sheathed her blade. The two turned to Jaune, the lone soldier standing. "If you didn't like what was going on you could have lent a hand," Yang said with arms crossed, clearly not seeing the scrawny soldier as a threat.

"Well, it was, you know, against orders to help you?" Jaune argued unconvincingly. Ruby ignored him and started climbing up the fence, wincing as she put weight on her injury. She would need a few stitches, but it probably wouldn't impede her further.

Yang shrugged, "next time you see something bad happening, maybe do something to fix it," she said offhandedly before following Ruby over the fence. Jaune was left standing alone in the garden, his 'allies' unconscious or dead around him.

* * *

"His name is Mercury Black, the one who hosted the party we all met at," Weiss addressed Pyrrha and Ren. Neither of them made eye contact with Weiss, both preferring to stare off into the distance as another piece of the puzzle painfully fell before them. "He offered to help me with my family's estates while I took some time away from London. He… seemed trustworthy, like he understood a little of what was going on,"

"It appears he knew quite a lot of what was going on," Ren muttering in contemplation. Weiss nodded,

"Yes, well, it appears he found the letters and other documents pertaining to the Assassins that I had kept," Weiss paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The Templars knew about us because of those letters, it's my fault that Velvet and her family, that Pyrrha's father, are dead."

The room fell silent, as the three all contemplated what to say next. "It's no one's fault but theirs," Blake said from the doorway, no-one having noticed her enter. "Now we have a target, let's do what we were trained too," Blake's voice laced with venom.

"No we need time to plan, we need to find out more about this group," Ren said firmly as he stroked his chin.

"We don't have time to sit around and wait, they are out there and they are hurting people." Blake's voice was raised, her words filled with reckless contempt. "This Mercury guy has to know who is in charge," Blake's voice darkened, "and we can make him talk."

"I'm sorry Blake, but we need to be careful, we are tired and we need to prepare," Ren raising his voice to match Blake's.

"Ren they have soldiers looking for all of you, it's only a matter of time before they come crashing through that door!" Blake now gritting her teeth in frustration,

"Will killing Mercury change that? Or will it only cause more soldiers to come!" Ren finally losing his temper. "I'm tired! I am not about to go rushing off just to get even, it's too risky!" The room fell back into silence, the tension palpable to all. It wasn't long before the others came in to see what the commotion was about. Very quickly sides were taken, Sun and Neptune moving over to Blake, while Nora immediately rushed to Ren's side as he rubbed at his tired eyes. "What about you Pyrrha? Are you going to let Mercury get away with killing your father?" Blake pointedly asking the quiet Pyrrha. Silently, anger held back only by a thin veil of sadness, Pyrrha crossed the room to stand beside Blake. Weiss stood in between them all, torn as what to do. She had to support Ren's leadership, they needed someone to follow now more than ever, but Mercury had betrayed her trust and had put Ruby in great danger.

Blake looked to Weiss, the question clearly written on her face. Ren appeared to resign, leaning against the wall hands massaging his temple. "I need to talk to make sure Ruby's okay," Weiss storming out of the room quickly, her mind a mess of conflicting thoughts.

She found Ruby in the next room over. She smiled as she watched Ruby carefully apply the last bandage to her arm. Even now she found herself caught off-guard by how much she cared for Ruby. Even bloodied and beaten she was beautiful. Yang raised an eyebrow in question as she watched Weiss admire Ruby, noticing this Weiss quickly looked away, her smile replaced with her usual disapproving pout.

"Oh hey Weiss, what's with all the shouting?" Ruby looking up with a smile as she finished her bandaging. Weiss moved over to sit opposite the two sisters,

"We know the identity of one of the Templars, Mercury Black, the host of the part where we," Weiss' eyes darted to Yang, "… Where we met with the other Assassins."

"Oh, yeah, that party," Ruby said awkwardly as she too remembered 'that' party. Yang studied both of them,

"Am I missing something?"

"No! No, it was just, a rather awkward party. I put myself forward as leader of the order and was, uh, rejected," Weiss quickly constructing an answer, it wasn't a lie of course, just a good diversion for the real source of the awkwardness. Yang laughed, "I wish I had been there, watching the Ice Queen get knocked down a peg is one of life's little treasures," Yang chided. Ruby playfully punched Yang's arm, causing her older sister to laugh. Weiss rolled her eyes,

"Anyway, Blake wants to go after him and get some more answers, Ren however thinks it's best to lay low and construct a proper plan."

"I'm with Blake, those soldier guys got me in the mood for a proper fight," Yang beamed with eagerness as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course the brute would love a brawl," Weiss teased, before Yang could respond Ruby spoke up,

"What about you Weiss? What do you think we should do?" Ruby stared into Weiss' blue eyes, waiting for a response. Weiss sighed, sinking slightly in her chair,

"I want to go back to the vineyard and forget about all of this," Ruby frowned opening her mouth to protest before Weiss cut her off, "But they are our friends and we need to end this."

"Sounds like someone is avoiding the question," Yang muttered accusingly. Weiss ignored her, forcing herself not to fall into Ruby's comforting arms. Ruby quickly noticed Weiss' longing look, "Yang can I talk to Weiss privately please,"

"Huh? You have something to say to Ice Queen that you can't say in front of me, I don't think s-"

"Yang please," Ruby pleaded, Yang sighing as she succumbed to Ruby's puppy like stare.

"Whatever," Yang grumbled as she left the room. Ruby closed the door behind her and sat down next to Weiss, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm going to help Blake, we don't have the luxury of time," Weiss said with resignation.

"If that's what you are doing then so am I," Ruby rested her head against Weiss, the two simply resting in each other's arms. Weiss leant in and kissed Ruby softly,

"I strictly prohibit you from getting hurt," Weiss said lovingly.

"If only the soldiers this afternoon knew you so disapproved of me getting hurt," Ruby laughed softly. Weiss smiled, Ruby's laugh, her smile, were perfect. Yet on the edge of another precipice of danger, she cast back to the moment a few months ago, where she held a dead Ruby in her arms. "If I lose you Ruby…"

"I'm going to be fine, I have Yang and you protecting me. We will deal with all this and then we have the rest of our lives to look forward too." Above all, Weiss loved Ruby's optimism, her indomitable spirit. She nodded, "The rest of our lives." Rising slowly the two shared another quick kiss, a final indulgence before they returned to the chaotic world around them.

They had a target, they had a team, they had a grim determination, and they had each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wisdom teeth removed, wounds healed. Back to writing, and I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Although the next few chapters will likely be even more fun to write: Final showdowns! Revelations! Life altering choices! Wonderful, wonderful drama. So stay tuned because we are coming to the end of this tale, and hopefully it ends with a rather spectacular bang. So until next time, keep being amazing.**

**P.S the story passed 100 follows, thank you all so very much, your support is truly amazing.**


End file.
